Rumores
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Wolfram es un aristócrata orgulloso, Yuuri es un rey que se comporta como un plebeyo. La distancia entre sus personalidades hacer que le resulte difícil comprender al Maou y solo encuentra un punto de confort reprimiendo su personalidad explosiva. Esto lo lleva al limite, confesando sus sentimientos abiertamente frente a él. Ahora solo resta esperar una respuesta. Wolfyuu.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

El random es bastante fuerte en este, las novelas me inspiran con el humor extraño de esta serie.

* * *

**Rumores – Prólogo**

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba apoyado contra la barra del bar con una cerveza en la mano y miraba el extraño espectáculo al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Un hombre fornido con una camisa tan ajustada que estaba a punto de explotar a la altura de su pecho se le sentó al lado.

—Eres el chico joven que siempre veo por aquí, ¿he? ¿La estas pasando bien? Supongo que te gusta este lugar si vienes seguido, ¿he?

—Conozco al dueño.

—¡Hee, conoces a Gurrier! —El hombre abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, eran de una azul fuerte y cristalino. Si una persona del pueblo con la que hablaba también conocía a Josak Gurrier, solo bastaba mocionar su nombre y entraría en total confianza—. Es un buen hombre, ¿he? Un buen soldado también. Siempre te veo solo, no pareces un soldado, chico.

—Mmmh, si, en realidad el único al que realmente conozco aquí es a Josak.

—Eso es malo, siendo un habitual deberías tener más amistades, ¿he? Hacer amigos es importante. La gente por aquí es buena, aunque sea ruidosa.

Justo en ese momento estalló una pelea en las mesas de atrás. Era algo sobre el strip béislbol otra vez. Miro por curiosidad, pero ya no le sorprendía nada de lo que podía llegar a pasar en ese lugar. Se quitó su cabello de la cara con la mano, era color marrón, teñido.

—Siempre se arma jaleo cuando juegan al strip béisbol, ¿he? ¿Conoces el juego?

—¿Hay alguien que no lo conozca a estas alturas? Lo he jugado y todo, pero siempre preferí el béisbol normal.

—Los juegos de su majestad se han vuelto muy populares. Es un buen rey, ¿he? —Era normal para él escuchar estos comentarios de la gente del pueblo, ya no le era tan raro comportarse como si él mismo fuera otra persona para seguir las conversaciones—. ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

—Mitsuemon.

—Vaya nombre extraño para un chico, ¿he? Me conocen por Ernest, Ernest de la rivera. Tengo un bote carguero y siempre me puedes encontrar en el puerto todo el día. Es bueno hacer nuevos amigos, ¿he?

—No hay nada mejor que tomar para fortalecer la amistad entre hombres, ¿he? —le dijo e imitó el latiguillo que tenía el hombre al hablar de forma irónica.

—Bwehahaha —su risa era igual de particular que su acento—. Me caes bien chico, tienes buen sentido del humor, ¿he?

—¡Hee, Ernest! ¡Amigo!

Otro hombre con la contextura física igualable a una montaña pequeña se aproximó por el otro lado. Quedo apretado en el medio de los cuerpos cuando se sentó en la barra. Si eran dos montañas, él era el valle en el medio.

—Hee, ¿quién es el chico?

¿Era el "hee" parte del dialecto de los barqueros? Hasta ahora nunca había hablado mucho con los marineros del puerto de Shin Makoku.

—¡Mitsuemon, mi joven amigo! —una mano le cayó encima con la fuerza de un yunque varias veces, rebotó en la silla y lo resistió aunque casi escupe sus pulmones en el proceso—. Es un buen chico, ¿he? Le gusta el béisbol.

—¡El béisbol es bueno, es bueno! —otra mano del tamaño de su cabeza lo golpeo con la fuerza de un terremoto pequeño.

La amistad a veces duele. Su cerebro estaba aturdido de golpear contra las paredes de su cráneo.

—Soy Arnet de la zanja. Tengo un bote pesquero en el desembalse del rio. Tienes que venir a probar la especialidad de anguila de la zanja, es buena, es buena.

—Bweahahaha, es buena, ¿he?

—Tal vez algún día. Suena bien.

—Sabes chico, Arnet es un fanático de su majestad y del béisbol. —El musculoso golpeo al otro musculoso como había hecho con él, pero sus manos rebotaron y no parecía afectarle—. El chico y yo estábamos hablando de strip béisbol pero a él le gusta más el béisbol normal.

—¿Juegas? —le preguntó curioso a su nuevo fan N°1 que había conocido en este mismo momento.

—¡Oh no, soy coleccionista! —Metió la mano por el cuello de su ajustada remera y sacó un manojo de cartas—. ¡Estas son mi orgullo, las llevo para la buena pesca! Mira aquí chico, este es el Maou azul n°25. ¡A que es una difícil!

La tarjeta tenía un dibujo muy gracioso de él posando en un conjunto que hubiera preferido no recordar. Ese era el supuesto uniforme oficial que había diseñado Günter hace tiempo. La carta tenía los bordes azules brillantes. Sonrió.

—Sabes… da la casualidad de que también soy coleccionista. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y saco la imbatible—. Maou dorado n°1.

—¡¿Heeeeeeeeeee?!

—¡Bweaahhahahahahaha! ¡El chico te ha dejado en vergüenza hermano de río!

La carta era horrorosa. Ese traje dorado con alas y melena de león le daba escalofríos. Pero se había acostumbrado a llevarla cuando se escapaba al pueblo solo esperando que se le presente esta oportunidad.

—¡Mira ese traje! Es el ceremonial que solo se ha usado una vez en el invierno de hace tres años.

—Un ítem de lo más raro, ¿he?

Sí, porque solo porque por aquella época podrían haberlo convencido de ponerse esa cosa.

—Eres un verdadero fan, eso es bueno, es bueno. —Otra palmada asesina.

Josak, que estaba en el escenario, lo vio y le hizo un guiño. Respondió atragantado con la cerveza y parte de sus pulmones agitado su mano a lo alto.

—Así que eres fan del rey también, chico. ¿A quién votas? ¡Tengo rumores! Pero primero quiero saber si eres amigo o enemigo.

—Estamos hablando del Espe-Ac, ¿verdad? —No sabía si realmente quería entrar en este terreno, pero bueno—. ¿Por quién van?

El Espe-Ac era el Pronóstico Especial de los Acontecimientos de Su Majestad. Nunca iba a pasar de moda, si no que con los años las especulaciones eran mayores y así se agrandaba la banca para el premio. Ya era una lotería nacional, completamente instaurada y legal. ¿Cómo se ganaba el premio? Pues cuando él tuviera sexo con alguien se sabría quien ganó. Era deprimente que su sexualidad ya no era un tema privado si no de interés popular.

—Tengo dos caballos oscuros a favor de su excelencia Lord von Bielefeld —dijo orgulloso Ernerst.

—Pues agárrate amigo, porque se avecina la tormenta, mis rumores son de buena fuente y esta vez tendrás que replantearte mover tus apuestas.

—¡Siempre dices eso, hace años que soy fiel a mi instinto! Nada puede hacerme cambiar mi apuesta, ¿he?

—Él es obstinado como una mula, chico. Es un verdadero fanático. Eso está bien, está bien. ¿Y tú por quién vas?

—Bueno, yo creo que en realidad aún no hay nadie especial, así que no voy por nada.

—Ohh chico, ¿estas apostando a la vacía? ¿O es la no-cama?

Oh dios, ¿había nuevas?

—Nunca he escuchado hablar de esas categorías. —Tenía miedo de solo preguntar. ¡No quería saber, no quería saber!

—Oh bueno, mucha gente ha empezado a buscar opciones porque en estos últimos años no ha pasado nada relevante. Al menos por parte de su majestad. No llegan rumores como los de antes, no es bueno, no es bueno. Ya no se habla de Su excelencia Lord von Voltaire, incluso hay sobre el Lord con una Lady Karbelnikoff antes que su majestad. Al parecer Lord Weller está estancado, ha perdido el interés o incluso algunos han desistido por el rumor del rechazo directo en los baños.

—¿Rumor en los baños? —Puro masoquismo de su parte. La cerveza que tomaba Arnet se le salpicaba en la cara mientras la jarra era zarandeada de un lado a otro.

—¡Joven amo!

Josak, vestido para matar, se acercaba con la mano en alto y su mirada vivaz de siempre. Tenía las piernas al aire a los lados y un complicado peinado en forma de rosa con mechones ondulados colgando, adornado con una pluma. El vestido cerrado al cuello sin mangas resaltaba sus enormes brazos.

—Yo, Josak —saludo con la palma en alto. Se limpio la cerveza de los ojos y volvió a correrse los mechones de pelo.

—¡¿Joven amo, está tomando?!

—Sí, un poco. Ya cumplí la mayoría de edad ¿recuerdas?

Josak se sorprendió primero, pero luego cambio a su humor de siempre y se limpió lagrimas falsas exageradamente. —Es tan conmovedor, los niños crecen tan rápido. —se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—¡Bweahahaha, el chico se está estrenando!

—¡Eso es bueno, es bueno!

—No es para tanto —se quejó mientras soportaba más golpes con mejor compostura que antes—. No es la primera vez que tomo, ¡no es necesario festejar!

—¿No es la primera vez? —preguntó Josak interesado.

—He estado bebiendo con mi padre y mi hermano últimamente. Aunque aún no puedo soportar demasiado.

—Ya veo. ¡Ah, pero es una gran oportunidad! El joven maestro nunca ha querido beber con la pobre Gurrier-chan aunque somos tan íntimos.

—Por favor no uses la palabra íntimo. Ya tengo suficientes malentendidos.

—No sea tímido joven maestro. Gurrie-chan le hará probar algo bueno —le dijo Josak mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se fue tras la barra.

Los dos marineros y él se dieron vuelta para sentarse bien. El hombre, o mujer en este momento, pelirrojo se movía con destreza en su lugar habitual de trabajo.

—Si ya está en la edad, al menos debería empezar con lo bueno. Esta noche va por cuenta de la casa, pero la próxima voy a cobrarle y espero que la propina del joven amo sea generosa ya que tiene mucho dinero que no sabe en qué gastar.

Eso fue rudo, como siempre.

—Entiendo, entiendo —dijo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. ¡Gurrier-chan, acércate!

Cuando Josak se arrimó sobre la barra metió un billete de 100 pesos por el costado del encaje de su vestido.

—¡Bweahahahah, el chico sabe lo que hace!

Josak estaba por primera vez atónito, pudo reírse a costa suya con fuerza junto con sus extraños amigos. El espía sonrió, las cosas habían estado cambiando con los años, realmente ya no era un niño tan tonto.

—Arnet, nunca me dijiste tu nueva estrategia para cambiar mi opinión. Y tú chico, necesitas apostar, ¿he? ¿A cuál vas?

—Ya he dicho que no creo que haya nadie.

Josak dejó que la conversación siguiera su curso mientras escuchaba con atención, sin dejar que notaran su interés como siempre.

—O vas al vacío o a la no-cama, pero no tienes más opciones.

—¿Esas son nuevas?

—No, chico, ya tienen sus años. El vacío es que aún no llega el barco del amor al puerto. Pero la no-cama es que el rey no tiene nada dentro de sus pantalones.

—¡Nada en los pantalones! ¡Hey, esa es muy insultante! ¡¿Cómo que no ten- su majestad no tiene nada en los pantalones?! ¿Qué quieren que haga, que se los baje en público acaso?

—¡Eso chico, así se habla! Los que insultan la hombría del Maou no tienen derecho a votar nada, no merecen el dinero de los verdaderos fanáticos, ¿he? Y si sabes lo que es bueno, votaras por su excelencia Lord von Bielefeld. ¡Ese es un hombre!

—Puede que sea un hombre y sigas admirándolo tanto como siempre, pero no hay hombre que aguante tanta indiferencia. Escúchame hermano de rio, las noticias no son nada buenas para ti esta vez. Lord von Bielefeld se retira.

—¡Tonterías! Lord von Bielefeld no se retira nada, ¿he? Es un hombre que aguanta, ¿he? ¡Aguanta todos los días, todas las horas, cada día de cuatro años luchando con honor!

Estaba siendo llevado de aquí para allá por la fuerza de los bíceps aplastándolo. Josak le cambio la jarra por otra cosa y se rio de su situación.

—No es bueno, no es bueno. No hay honor en los amantes, su popularidad decae con la infidelidad al compromiso.

Escupió con fuerza la bebida sobre toda la barra en una combinación de sorpresa por la noticia y lo fuerte de la carga alcohólica de su trago. —¡¿W-wolfram—coough, coougn— Ww-Wolfram tiene un amante?! —El líquido le salió por la nariz y ardía, se agarró la nariz y maldijo.

Josak se limpió la cara con el trapo con el que secaba un vaso y tuvo que retocarse el maquillaje corrido por la baba del rey de Shin Makoku. —Esa es una nueva, no la había escuchado nunca —dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barra demostrando más interés en participar.

—¿Oye chico estas bien? Pareces en shock. ¿Eres un fan de su excelencia como mi hermano de rio? Las malas noticias siempre son tristes, pueden llorar juntos por esos caballos. Pero su excelencia parece haber vuelto al ruedo, desde hace meses que se lo ve en fiestas de la aristocracia.

—¡Calumnias! ¡Sin sentidos! ¡Están difamando a un buen hombre, he! —grito Ernest golpeando la mesa con su enorme palma. Las jarras saltaron.

—Pwero quew tiene de malo que vaya a una que owtra fiesta. ¿Quéw clase de rumores son ewsos? —dijo sin poder respirar por la nariz.

—¡Exactamente!

—Oh, ¿han vuelto esos rumores? —pregunta Josak que parecía entender sobre el tema.

—Gurrier, tú lo recuerdas. Es exactamente eso, eso.

—¿Eso qué? —preguntó expectante.

—Te ves joven chico, pero si eres un fan debes recordarlo, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿llegas a los 90? Esto debe venir de hace unos 20 años —Albert se rascó su prominente mentón—. Era la época en la que el Maou era nuestra señora Lady Cecilie, el joven príncipe era muy popular, muy parecido a la señora.

—Su excelencia siempre fue muy popular con los hombres, lo encontraban encantador —rio Josak.

—No me parece que eso lo pusiera muy contento.

—Oh, eres un verdadero fan chico. Si, era conocido por su gran carácter. Sus gritos se escuchaban, bien lejos, se escuchaban. Si un hombre ponía sus manos ahí, nos enterábamos hasta en el puerto.

—¡¿Acoso sexual, puede ser eso acoso sexual?! ¡Pobre Wolfram! ¡¿Qué edad tenia?!

—Exactamente 65 durante el primer incidente —dijo Ernest orgulloso de su exactitud en datos.

—Recuerdo eso, era algo lindo. Lady Cecilie parecía disfrutar mucho de verlo enojarse así.

—Pero nunca se dejaba intimidar aunque en esa época fuera un renacuajo, lejos de lo que es ahora, y por eso es que mi hermano de rio lo admira tanto. Pero su excelencia siempre gusto de las fiestas y los placeres de la nobleza, es quien más daba que hablar en esos círculos de entre los tres príncipes. ¿No Gurrier? Tu trabajas con los ricos. A ti te había tocado cuidarlo una vez.

—Oh sí, no me lo recuerdes. Fue solo una vez, y aún estaba al servicio del comandante Weller, así que tuve que asistir a una de esas fiestas. Mis habilidades con los vestidos no eran como las de ahora, así que tuve que usar ropas comunes. Aunque estaba en un lugar para la gente de bajo rango pude ver al principito caprichoso de la reina.

—¡No se puede comparar a un renacuajo con una rana! Eran otros tiempos, no es un secreto lo que hacen los nobles, si andan por ahí en el patio donde cualquiera puede verlo.

—¿Que hacen en el patio? —Preguntó, pero nadie le hizo caso—. Quiero saber…

—Pero no ahora, no ahora. ¿Cuál es ese rumor del que hablas hermano?

—¿Wolf que hacia? ¿Hola?

—Los nobles tienen muchos amantes chico, tantos como quieren.

—Incluso prostitutas de alta categoría —dijo Josak sabiendo que el rey había tenido encuentros cercanos no-gratos con las que intentaron contratar para él hace años. Los hombres asintieron de brazos cruzados.

—Parece que su excelencia ha flanqueado. Su devoción peleaba cabeza a cabeza con la de su excelencia Lord von Christ, pero el tiempo parece haber matado ese fuego. Ya no llegan rumores de que sean tan cercanos, ni que esté al tanto de los movimientos del rey como antes. Y ahora ha vuelto a las fiestas. Se asume que para encontrar lo que no hay en la cama del rey.

—Cabeza a cabeza con Günter… ugh. Gün Gün es terrible, por favor no comparen.

—Ah chico, veo que los conoces a todos. Te gustan los rumores ¿he?

—Créanme que es completamente inevitable saber sobre todos.

—Es bueno estar informado. No se puede confiar en el soberano que no se conoce. Es una lástima que su excelencia desistiera, es de poco hombre divertirse libremente estando comprometido.

—Hey, esos son solo rumores, no pueden andar diciendo por ahí que es poco hombre —se enojó—. No voy a soportar que hablen pestes de Wolfram, ¿ok?

—Vaya que tienes temperamento renacuajo —le dijo Ernest y le revolvió el cabello con su enorme mano—. Eso es un fan verdadero. Apuesta por su excelencia, los rumores son solo calumnias.

—Hermano aún hay más. Se dice que ha vuelto a los cruceros también. Es rumor de buena fuente, es devoto del amor libre como su señora madre, pero el chico está comprometido.

—¡Oigan, ya dije que no soportaré que hablen mal de Wolfram! Y Cecilie es una buena mujer, y una buena madre sobre todo.

—Oh sí, es muy popular entre las chicas de aquí. Tienen mucho respeto por la señora y Lady Veneno, son buenas mujeres nuestras señoras nobles. Pero el chico no, su popularidad ha bajado mucho, las apuestas se retiran y se espera que su excelencia misma retracte la propuesta del Maou pronto. Si no lo hace, a la gente no le gustará que siga haciendo lo que se le plazca como si estuviera libre.

—Oh, oh —dijo Josak juguetón mientras lo miraba explotar.

—Ustedes… —carraspeó enojado— ¡Ustedes no son nadie para hablar de Wolfram así, si ni siquiera lo conocen! ¿Acaso han hablado con él o algo? ¿Cómo pueden esparcir esos rumores tan a la ligera? ¡Es despreciable! ¡Así solo empiezan el teléfono descompuesto!

—¿Tel-que? Oh chico, son buenos rumores, buenos.

—¿Y quién es la fuente, he? Quién?

—Ese chico que trabaja en el establo que conoce al carnicero que le da los paquetes a la chica que va al puerto por la mañana.

—¡¿Y en eso basan sus comentarios?! —se agarró la cabeza—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—No te pongas loco, chico. Tranquilo

—No… Es así como empieza todo. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Es así como luego vienen diciendo que encontraron al Maou con tres hombres musculosos en la cama mientras comían torta después de… de eso! ¡O que se la pasa en los baños desnudo porque es un exhibicionista con fetiche por compartir el baño con muchos otros hombres desnudos! ¡O que disfruta de ir a los bares a divertirse colocando billetes en el escote de travestis que parecen fisicoculturistas porque tiene un fetiche de bíceps grandotes!

—Creo que esos exactamente no son ejemplos tan alejados de la realidad —dijo Josak por lo bajo.

Josak pensó que esto iba a ser solo el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Quién lo había mandado a hacerse tan cercano del joven rey como para verse envuelto en sus asuntos privados? Suspiró, era inevitable.

_El chico era bueno, era bueno. Muy tonto, muy tonto._

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

* * *

**Rumores – Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri se sentía curioso esa noche.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

La pregunta sorpresiva de carácter íntimo tomó desprevenido a Wolfram. Bastante acostumbrado a estas conversaciones al azar, continúo abrochando su camisa de dormir tranquilo.

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—Mmm —asintió Yuuri como si fuera una respuesta que esperaba—. ¿Cuántas veces?

Lo pensó un momento. —No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Han sido tantas? —Eso había despertado la insaciable curiosidad del joven japonés.

—No, no tantas —dijo con clama—, es solo que en este momento no lo recuerdo. Teniendo en cuenta alguna que otra cosa que haya pasado de niño, habrán sido tres o cuatro personas.

Volteo para ir a la cama. Yuuri estaba sentado de una manera poco grácil sobre el colchón como siempre, de piernas cruzadas y agarrando con las manos sus tobillos desnudos. Tenía esa mirada de curiosidad tan típica de él en estos momentos. Pensó que si esta conversación se hubiera dado hace tiempo se hubiera desesperado buscando algún doble sentido implícito. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, su relación era tranquila y bizarramente cercana, pero para nada romántica.

—¿Besaste a alguien de niño? Algo así como en el jardín de niños o algo similar de aquí ¿verdad?

Sabía que "jardín de niños" debía referirse a algo de su mundo por la forma en que lo dijo. Pero aunque no tenía idea que era eso, recordó algo similar.

—A veces, en la casa de mi madre en tierras Spitzberg, nos juntábamos a jugar en el jardín de rosas todo el día con varios niños de las fincas vecinas. Recuerdo que nos gustaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para formar pareja con alguien que te gustara y correr al laberinto a esconderse. Era una buena excusa para tomarle la mano a alguna niña. Eran solo juegos inocentes, pero recuerdo haberme besado con alguien en varias ocasiones.

—Eso suena tierno, pero como salido de una película de época. Jardines de rosas y niños hermosos con trajecitos perfectamente arreglados correteando por ahí. En cambio yo jugaba el arenero del parque y terminaba comiendo arena por pelear con otros niños por culpa de los juguetes.

Yuuri se reía con la boca abierta. A veces podía ser todo un salvaje, era fácil imaginar una versión pequeña de él maleducada y temperamental. A sus ojos, el rey era digno y muy apuesto, pero a su vez tenía esa extraña mezcla de plebeyo que le desconcertaba.

—Eso realmente suena como tú —dijo mordaz.

—No voy a pensar que quisiste decir con eso —se quejó entrecerrando sus ojos, ya conocía cual era su forma de insultar.

—Tú turno. —Le dio pie para que respondiera la misma pregunta con la que había empezado esta conversación. Las charlas íntimas no eran algo poco común entre ellos, pero se daban en ciertas ocasiones especiales y le gustaba aprovecharlo para que sean un intercambio justo de información de ambos lados.

—No he besado a nadie aun. —Yuuri hizo una pausa e intento recordar detalles—. Bueno, en realidad se podría decir que técnicamente lo he hecho, pero no estoy seguro de que cuente como un beso.

Estaba muy interesado en escuchar más sobre eso, así que tomo su lugar en la cama y le escuchó.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estaba en Caloria?

—Antes del torneo de Dai Shimaron. —asintió.

Sabía que no podía ser de otro modo, porque para cuando se encontraba en las tierras de Dai Shimaron él ya había logrado alcanzarlo. Estaban hablando de antes de eso, cuando Yuuri aún estaba en paradero desconocido para todos. Oh, sí, claro que lo recordaba. La recordaba bien a ella. En aquel momento podría haber asegurado que Yuuri estaba enamorado, pero nunca pasó. Esto revolvía viejos recuerdos de los sentimientos que tuvo en esa época, había estado tan celoso que ahora le daba vergüenza recordar su comportamiento.

—Sí. Creo que nunca le he contado a nadie en detalle que es lo que nos pasó a Murta y a mí cuando estuvimos en la mansión de Normal Gilbert. Esa vez también terminé usando mis poderes sin control. —Yuuri recordó algunas cosas traumáticas en silencio, pero como la charla iba por otro lado decidió olvidar todo lo malo y llegar rápido al punto—. La cosa es que al descubrir que éramos mazokus, y bastante poderosos, nos terminaron encerrando en habitaciones separadas por miedo a que hagamos algo peor estando juntos. Estaba adolorido y muy débil, además de que era la primera vez que me encontraba totalmente solo. No estaba Conrart, ni Günter, ni siquiera tú para ayudarme.

Sintió un profundo sentimiento de culpa, como si hubiera fallado completamente, pero era inevitable ya que en ese momento ellos aún lo estaban buscando incesantemente sin poder dar con la mínima noticia sobre él. Era interesante saber dónde había estado durante ese tiempo.

—Gwendal no durmió con tal de encontrarte, pero no había ni un rastro de información acerca de ti.

—Josak nos encontró, hablo con Murata cuando no estaba conmigo. Él ya sabía quién era, en cambio yo aún pensaba que tenía que hacerme cargo de un amigo de la tierra que no entendía nada sobre este mundo. Y me habían separado de él, no solo tenía que preocuparme por mí, también sentía la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo de otra persona. Creo que ahora puedo hablar de esto tranquilo, pero en realidad pasé días aterrorizado. No podía dejar de pensar que me matarían en cualquier momento. Es por eso que me rehusé a comer o beber nada de lo que me daban, no podía confiar en nadie.

Le dio esa mirada de "estoy orgulloso de que hicieras algo coherente".

—Fueron unos tres días sin comida ni agua, fue duro. Pero el primer día que desperté Flynn quien vino a visitarme. No confiaba en ella, me había separado de Murata y me mantenía prisionero aunque se comportara algo amable. Cuando no quise beber lo que me ofrecía tuvo que obligarme. Ese fue mi primer beso, recibiendo una bebida que pensé estaría envenenada e induciéndome el vómito minutos luego de que se fuera. Bastante romántico.

Yuuri tenía cara de decepcionado pero igual reía tontamente, se alegró de ver que su ánimo no se veía tan afectado. Este chico había pasado por muchas cosas duras desde que llego a este lugar a ocupar la posición de rey, todos lo sabían. Esta era solo una historia deprimente más que agregar a la lista. Sabía bien lo que era tener esa clase de recuerdos, él los tenía desde antes e incluso luego de su llegada, superaba cinco veces los años de vida de este chico como para entenderlo. El tiempo y la experiencia convertirían esas situaciones horribles en meros recuerdos desagradables. Aunque es feo cuando salen a flote en momentos inesperados, así que decidió suavizar la conversación.

—Solo olvídalo, eso no es algo que se pueda considerar un beso. En realidad, ese tipo de cosas solo serán recuerdos importantes dependiendo de la persona con la que los compartieras. Y todos serán diferentes. Uno tiene muchos momentos para tener un primer beso en su vida.

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió levemente. —Supongo que esa es la sabiduría de alguien de 86 años.

Sonrió. La atmosfera decayó un poco igualmente, había mucho silencio.

—¿A qué viene todo este tema de los besos, estas ansioso por algo? ¿Quieres besar a alguien?

Estos eran esos momentos donde sentía la ambigüedad de su relación con mayor fuerza. Estaban en pareja debido al compromiso, pero en la realidad del día a día llegaron a un punto donde él comenzó a tratarlo con más desinterés. Incluso si surgía el tema sobre Yuuri interesándose en alguien más podía manejarlo con más calma, aunque le molestaba y le generaba ansiedad. Los celos estaban presentes, pero era más fácil de esta manera.

—¿Eh? No, no pasa nada. No es como si me gustara alguien o algo así. Aunque si me gustaría besar a alguien.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio pensativo, cuando lo miró no pudo comprender su expresión del todo. Vio una oportunidad y decidió hacer su movimiento.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo? Intentar. —Yuuri lo miró sorprendido y no dijo nada, parecía estar incomodo contemplando la idea. Se arrepintió de haber sido tan directo, se sentía como volver a la época donde el presionaba y Yuuri huía. Eso le ponía sumamente incómodo. Intento suavizarlo restándole importancia—. No tienes que tomarlo muy enserio, es solo un beso.

Por segunda vez lo sorprendió mucho. Yuuri frunció el ceño y lo miró mal, se dio cuenta que restarle importancia fue una mala idea. El rey le dio la espalda y se acomodó en su lugar para dormir. —Si es solo un beso entonces no necesito preocuparme por eso ahora.

Bueno, estaba molesto, indudablemente. Lo conocía bien como para notar esa cosa en su voz cuando decía las palabras entre irónicas e hirientes. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo así y no decir más nada. Podría ponerse a pensar un par de cosas sobre su reacción, pero desde hacía bastante que no se tomaba en serio nada de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Él seguía interesado en Yuuri como para aceptarlo en cualquier momento, pero las cosas funcionaban bien como estaban ahora.

* * *

Llevaba unos días ocupándose de sus cosas y no veía a Yuuri más que por las noches antes de dormir. Era la primera vez que se preguntaba que estaría haciendo y donde estaría en ese momento, justo cuando apareció más adelante en el pasillo. Al verlo, el rey sonrió ampliamente y vino corriendo hacia él.

—¡Wolf! Hace rato que estoy buscándote, ¿dónde estabas?

—En el jardín. Es un lugar tranquilo para leer y por eso me gusta, pero es tan tranquilo que me relajé demasiado no me di cuenta de la hora. —Sostenía en su mano la novela de turno.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —le preguntó algo desanimado de repente.

—No, pero no puedo pasarme todo el día leyendo. —No era que no le gustara, si no que se ensimismaba tanto le daban contracturas por las malas posiciones. Se llevó una mano al cuello y masajeo un poco sus músculos.

Yuuri volvió a alegrarse de repente. —¿No quieres ir a cabalgar? Estaba cansado del circuito para las prácticas así que le pedí a Conrad salir a dar un paseo más largo. Están todos esperando, pero no podía encontrarte.

—¿A mí? ¿No se les ha hecho tarde? Son pasadas las cinco, anochecerá pronto.

—No importa, aún hay tiempo, quería que vinieras.

No era tan común que se empeñara tanto en arrastrarlo a algo, hoy estaba más enérgico que de costumbre.

—Suena bien, algo de ejercicio es justo lo que necesito.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta el establo? —le dijo mientras ya estaba corriendo, no supo donde dejar el libro y tuvo que comenzar a perseguirlo. Yuuri corría rápido, y no esperaba nunca, solo volteaba la cabeza para ver si estaba siguiéndole el paso sonriendo y corría mas rápido. Sinceramente, lo mejor que sabía hacer era huir de la gente, esta era una de las cosas que si quería estar a su par tenía que esforzarse.

Corrió con fuerza pisándole los talones, estaba en buena forma pero hacia mucho que no tenía una carrera rápida así. Al salir al otro patio vieron enseguida el grupo esperando con todos los caballos, incluido el de él. Conrad atajó a Yuuri que no se molestó en frenar con tiempo, en cambio él tuvo que arreglárselas como pudo y Josak lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo.

—Con cuidado excelencia, no queremos heridos antes de siquiera haber montado.

—Hola Wolfram —le saludo su hermano, al cual no había visto en todo el día.

—Weller —fue lo único que pudo responder mientras recobraba el aliento. Asintió con la cabeza a Josak para agradecerle.

—¿Por qué la prisa? Aún falta para que oscurezca, no vamos tan lejos.

—Me demoré mucho en encontrarlo —dijo Yuuri también cansado, pero en mucho mejor estado que el de él—. Solo era una carrera para entrar en calor. Pero cuanto antes salgamos tendremos más tiempo para recorrer más camino.

Apenas termino de hablar con ellos volteó para ir hacia Ao arrastrando al espía con él para que le ayudase a montar.

—Parece muy enérgico el día de hoy —dijo Conrart sonriendo mientras lo observaba ir a buscar su caballo, apoyó una mano en su espalda—. Estas bien, pareces más cansado que de costumbre.

—Estoy bien. No puedo creer que me agotara tanto solo al perseguirlo, creo que últimamente me estoy relajando demasiado.

—Él ha mejorado, está entrenando mucho últimamente. Me parece que Yuuri estaría feliz si decides unirte a los ejercicios matutinos.

—¿Por qué no lo hacen durante la tarde?

—Él dice que es más importante hacerlo antes de comenzar el día. Odias levantarte temprano. —Eso fue una afirmación y no una pregunta, y era totalmente cierto.

—Lo pensaré.

Conrart rio un poco y tomó su libro para dárselo a un sirviente.

—¡Conrad, Wolf, vamos! ¡No quiero que se haga más tarde! —gritó Yuuri desde arriba del caballo a paso lento hacia la salida.

Montaron y se organizaron para salir en fila por una de las entradas secundarias del castillo. Un largo tramo del camino era en bajada, hasta que comenzaba a nivelarse al dejar la zona de la colina que correspondía a Pacto de Sangre. A lo lejos podían verse los arboles altos y estilizados del bosquecillo a donde iban.

Yuuri maniobro entre los demás caballos para ponerse a su altura en el centro del grupo. Además de ellos, los acompañaban siete soldados al mando de Conrart. Era más la gente que se unía por gusto a esas salidas que la realmente necesaria para escoltar al rey, pero cuantos más mejor.

—¿Quero ir al trote, me acompañas adelante?

—No deberías haber vuelto a ubicarte entre los demás caballos si querías practicar al frente. Podrías haberme avisado desde donde estabas para que me adelantase.

—Te hubieras quejado de que hablo a los gritos como siempre.

No le respondió, Conrart y Josak rieron. Era verdad que le molestaba cuando no se comportaba educadamente. A paso lento dirigieron los caballos a un lado y lentamente avanzaron hasta llegar a la cabeza. Montaban lado a lado. Yuuri acerco más su caballo, aún era inexperto y su manejo de la montura muy brusco, lo pegó tan cerca que aplastó su pierna con fuerza contra el otro animal hasta que lograron acomodarse.

—Quiero practicar ir más rápido, pero aún no puedo controlar bien a Ao, y me da algo de miedo —dijo apenado de sincerar sus debilidades obvias—. Quería que me guiaras, si vamos juntos estoy seguro de que no hará movimientos extraños que me hagan pensar que voy a caerme.

—Dejarlo correr por el camino no es lo mejor si quieres estabilidad, deberías acostumbrarte al círculo de salto primero.

Yuuri hizo una mueca de disgusto. Todos sabían que odiaba el círculo de salto. Le había tomado tiempo aprender la técnica y soportar movimientos bruscos, apenas sentía miedo se revolvía en la silla y su caballo dudaba. Y Yuuri siempre tenía miedo.

Ya les habían sacado unos diez metros al resto solo avanzando a paso medio. Yuuri aprovecho la cercanía y se agarró a su rienda.

—Vamos, Wolf, por favor llévame —insistió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Suelta las riendas —Era incomodo ya que él comenzaba a avanzar más rápido y tiraba de su caballo.

—Quiero que me lleves a galope, puedes guiar mi caballo así ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas más caprichoso que de costumbre. Si te caes Gwendal me arrancará la cabeza ya que no podrás trabajar.

—¡Por eso quiero que me lleves tú! No voy a soltarte hasta que aceptes enseñarme.

El caballo de Yuuri tiraba más fuerte, y él cada vez se torcía más su postura. Seguiría insistiendo por más que se negara, se veía demasiado feliz y convencido de lo que quería. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de la distancia con el resto.

—¡Weller —gritó—, me adelantaré con Yuuri a galope!

Podía imaginar que estaba sonriendo apacible como siempre.

—¡Tengan cuidado, los seguiremos de cerca hasta el bosque!

Josak agitaba la mano y hacia una seña hacia adelante a la derecha. Observo el camino, iba ligeramente en bajada y hacia ese lugar se formaba una llanura hasta donde comenzaba la arboleda. Era un trecho suficientemente largo.

—¿Quieres montar rápido? —pregunto y sonrió maliciosamente, logró lo que quería, que Yuuri se diera cuenta de que no había sido buena idea molestarlo. —Entonces vas a montar.

Se adelantó y tomó la rienda de Ao, le dio un golpe a su propio caballo con la fusta sobre su cuarto trasero y este se disparó hacia adelante. Confiaba en las habilidades actuales de Yuuri, en realidad era bueno, solo que demasiado miedoso. Si esto no lo curaba del espanto, no se le volvería a ocurrir andar fuera del circuito por un tiempo. Lo tenía cerca y Ao respondía bien ante su caballo, adoptó la posición correcta alzándose sobre el lomo e inclinándose hacia adelante y aceleraron más.

—¡Woooohooo! —Yuuri soltó un grito agudo de emoción—. ¡Es genial! ¡Estamos yendo muy rápido!

Volteó a verlo y sonreía de lado a lado. Sonrió esta vez sin malicia y espoleó el caballo para acelerar más—. ¡¿No dijiste que querías velocidad?! ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Ahora tendrás velocidad!

Para ese momento había finalizado la empinada y entraban en la llanura. Echo un vistazo atrás, el resto del grupo ahora también continuaba a galope, peor a bastante distancia. Yuuri parecía un poco más temeroso pero se divertía, el viento en la cara volaba sus cabellos negros dejando su frente despejada. Lo miró a los ojos mientras le veía por sobre el hombro, su sonrisa era amplia, sincera y llena de felicidad, se veía sumamente apuesto como siempre. Recordaría esa expresión, por sobre cualquier otra triste o afligida, tendría este recuerdo para sobreponerlo ante los demás. Él también sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente para guiar ambos caballos hacia el inicio del bosque. Fue haciéndolos disminuir la marcha progresivamente, lo más suave posible para mantener la estabilidad de Yuuri.

Los árboles que los rodeaban eran de tronco ancho, alto y con follaje escaso en la parte superior. El camino marcaba una división amplia entre ambos lados de los grupos de troncos que se apiñaban entre ellos. Los caballos estaban cansados, se detuvieron por completo y desmontó para ayudar a Yuuri a bajar.

—¡Fue genial! ¡Sabía que si me llevabas sería divertido, iba tan rápido que el viento incluso dolía!

—¿Aun estas asustado? —preguntó retóricamente.

—No, no da miedo, es emocionante. Como la montaña rusa, me encanta eso. No tengo problema con los juegos de velocidad, incluso si suben y te tiran desde alturas impresionantes. Pero no soy bueno con los animales, por eso sabía que si lo dirigías tú podría lograrlo. ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

No sabía porque estaba tan emocionado hoy, pero era lindo. No terminaron de hablar y sintió algo golpear en su hombro. El resto de los caballos estaban a pocos metros.

—¿Ah? ¿Una gota? —dijo Yuuri y se tocó la nariz.

—Yo también lo he sentido.

El camino se oscureció con pequeños puntos marrones sobre la tierra que comenzaron a ser cada vez más grandes.

—Oh, no —se quejó Yuuri y el agua ya comenzaba a ser sumamente fuerte.

—¡Wolfram! —le llamo su hermano al bajar del caballo y acercarse a ellos—. Hay que llevar los caballos a refugio, vimos la tormenta mientras galopábamos, se acerca por el Este rápidamente.

—Parece una nube pasajera, pero es bastante grande. Lo mejor es esperar que pase lo peor aquí, no podemos galopar de vuelta con los caballos cansados si el agua es demasiado fuerte.

El problema era Yuuri, todos los presentes tenían experiencias peores que una lluvia pasajera de las fuertes. Pero no iban a arriesgarse a que alguno de los animales resbalara o el viento fuera demasiado molesto.

—De acuerdo. Yuuri ve con ellos, yo me encargare de Ao —elevó la voz a medida que el agua incrementaba la fuerza de su ruido y comenzaba a inundar el piso.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos mientras hablaban y se organizaban, pero ya tenía el cabello pegado a las mejillas y sentía el frio del agua sobre los hombros porque su chaqueta estaba empapada. Las botas de los soldados chapoteaban en los charcos de agua acumulados sobre el camino fangoso, y el ruido del rebote de las gotas hacia complicado oírse entre ellos. Gritaba las órdenes mientras guiaba los dos caballos más adelante hasta donde algunos árboles eran más espesos y ofrecían mejor cobijo.

—Es terrible —se quejó tirándose el cabello hacia atrás, el agua se escurrió entre los dedos—, estoy empapado.

Vio a Yuuri acercándose junto con Conrart, estaba en mucho mejor estado que él. Se había levantado un viento muy fuerte y el frio comenzó a hacerse más evidente. Como Yuuri no se había mojado estaría bien, así no tendría que sufrir la mala cara de Gwendal si terminaba con una pulmonía o cualquier cosa que lo dejara en cama. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, su hermano mayor no quería asumir el rol de primer ministro oficial, pero hacía años que venía ejerciéndolo a la fuerza.

Josak apareció por el otro lado. Vieron el flash de un enorme relámpago y el ruido fue ensordecedor.

—¿Estás seguro de que es pasajero? —le preguntó Yuuri al espía.

—Bueno, no soy un experto —se desentendió alzando las manos y sonriendo despreocupado. Era el que más empapado estaba después de andar rondando el camino para observar mejor la situación en el cielo. —Continua hacia el Este, mientras el viento siga soplando para ese lado rodeará el castillo y se alejará del camino.

—Creo que lo mejor es esperar media hora, y depende de la situación decidiremos que hacer —dijo Conrart y se volvió para revisar a Yuuri—. ¿Tiene frio?

—No, estoy bien. ¡Yo no me he mojado, ustedes son los que deben tener frio!

—¡Estamos bien joven amo! Que sea tan dulce con nosotros nos basta para calentarnos por dentro —las palabras de Josak eran igual de coquetas que siempre.

Con Yuuri o sin Yuuri, a menos que fantaseara libremente, no iba a obtener ningún calor. El viento era terrible, Conrart y Josak se movieron a otro tronco porque solo servían para resguardar a grupos de dos personas. Pero a pesar de que los arboles cortaban el aire frio, se sentía igualmente fuerte por los lados. Decidió que prefería sacarse la chaqueta empapada, su estómago estaba caliente y seco, pero sentía el agua de sus hombros deslizarse hacia abajo y así se enfriaría en poco tiempo. Escurrió la prenda, chorreaba agua, hizo lo mismo con su cabello pasando los dedos por ellos y escurriendo el agua de nuevo. No podía esperar por un baño caliente después de esto, tenía las manos sucias y su ropa salpicada de barro.

Yuuri se acercó más, lo había visto mirándolo fijamente mientras escurría la ropa.

—¿Tienes frio? ¿Por qué te sacas la chaqueta? Será peor —le preguntó justo cuando estaba sufriendo un escalofrió y frotándose los brazos.

—El viento es fuerte, pero prefiero tener ropa ligera y seca a usar la chaqueta mojada para cubrirme. Estaremos bien cuando volvamos y tomemos un baño.

—¡Me anotó para el baño grupal en la habitación más grande, si el Maou nos invita, claro! —gritó Josak en voz alta desde el árbol de en frente.

—¡Yo también! —gritó Conrart sonriendo y levantando la mano.

—¡Pueden venir todos, el resto también es bienvenido! —gritó Yuuri para que lo escucharan todos. Fue bien recibido, y era más que probable que viera a todos los soldados aprovechando la oportunidad, pero las respuestas fueron modestas y al lugar.

¿Quién en su sano juicio de aquí se perdería la oportunidad de compartir el baño con Yuuri? Sabía lo que todos estaban pensando, porque él era el admirador número uno de su trasero en esas ocasiones. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió pícaramente, apretó el puño contra su boca y su nariz para intentar esconder esa sonrisa.

—Toma.

Saliendo de su mundo de fantasías, vio que Yuuri le extendía su chaqueta negra algo avergonzado pero con expresión decidida. Lucia más apuesto de esa forma, que bueno que fue interrumpido antes de dejar ir su mente del todo.

—¿Qué haces? No seas idiota, te vas a enfermar. Eres el único seco, vuelve a ponerte la ropa por favor —le reprochó con dureza.

—Por eso, soy el único que no ha tenido que estar bajo la lluvia, estoy bien. Estoy seco ¿ves? La camisa es suficiente —le dijo mientras tiraba de ella y le arrimaba la prenda de nuevo.

Suspiro. —Ponte tu chaqueta de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? Si está bien, tú has tenido que encargarte de Ao en mi lugar y estás empapado. Hace mucho frio, póntela.

Se cruzó de brazos apoyado contra el árbol. —Estoy bien así.

—Estas temblando, y tu chaqueta está chorreándote agua encima. Toma la mía y déjame sostener esa mojada.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado? No voy a usar la única ropa que tienes para cubrirte, deja de tomar frio.

—¿Yo obstinado? Tú eres el cabeza dura. Solo tómala —le dijo irritado, no parecía que iba a dar el brazo a torcer—. No te hagas rogar.

—¿Qué? Yo no me hago rogar para nada. Puedo soportar el frio, tu no, punto. —Él también se había enojado, tenía demasiado temperamento para no molestarle que intentaran obligarle a algo. —Discutiendo como tonto solo logras pasar más tiempo desabrigado, ponte eso antes de que tenga que obligarte.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así cuando intento hacer algo por ti?! —le gritó y le estampó la chaqueta contra el pecho. Se dio media vuelta y se fue al árbol de Josak y Conrart.

Luego de la sorpresa por ese exabrupto apretó con el puño la tela negra. "¡Bien, si quiere enfermarse que así sea!". No iba a ponérsela por más que se la haya dejado. Se había tensado y su cuello tironeaba, se apretó de nuevo los músculos con la mano.

Vio que los soldados se hacían los tontos pero miraban curiosos, otra vez estaban pensando cosas que no eran, ya podía escuchar los rumores de nuevo. Aunque ninguno abriera la boca, Josak estaba ahí sonriente, y aunque lo escondiera muy bien ya todos sabían que era el número uno en filtrar cada pequeño detalle de lo que hacían pasaba con los nobles en el castillo o fuera de él. Mejor aún si era algo sobre él y Yuuri.

Oh, no, ahí venia Conrart a hablarle.

—¿Qué? —le dijo enojado. Su relación estaba bien. Pero solo bien. Odiaba que venga a sermonearlo cuando pasaban estas cosas.

Conrart tenía su estúpida sonrisa de siempre. Se apoyó en el árbol junto a él demasiado íntimamente para su gusto en este momento.

—¿Por qué no la usas? —le dijo observando la chaqueta en su brazo.

—Creo que me he expresado claramente antes, y lo han escuchado todos —remarcó el todos al final de la frase.

Conrart rio. —Fue todo un espectáculo como hace mucho no veía, bastante entretenido.

—No recuerdo que mis discusiones con Yuuri estuvieran planeadas como entretenimiento.

Su hermano suspiró y se dio por vencido con eso. —A veces él necesita que le permitan demostrar que puede cuidar de los demás. Lo estás consintiendo demasiado. Él solo intentaba ser caballeroso contigo.

—¡Excelencia deje al chico ser el hombre por una vez! —escucho gritar a Josak mordaz. Lo ignoró completamente.

—¿En serio tú me estás diciendo que no lo consienta? —Miró a Conrart con cara de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Justamente porque soy yo puedo decirlo —Sonrió. Seguía sin entender las expresiones de este tipo, ¿estaba feliz o qué? —. Así que, ¿porque no le dejas sacrificarse un poco y ser quien te cuide? Él se contentará solo con eso. No tiene caso tener su ropa en la mano cuando lo peor ya ha pasado.

Ponerse la chaqueta seria dar el brazo a torcer. Miro a un lado para pensar y decidió que era en vano seguir luchando, había dado su brazo a torcer con tantas cosas antes por él que una tontería como esta no importaba. Se colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y se volvió a recostar contra el árbol. Conrart se quedó a su lado. En el árbol de en frente estaba Yuuri, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, el cuerpo de Josak se pegaba protector aunque él se alejara por estar encaprichado. Miró el hombro de la chaqueta de reojo y lo acaricio con los dedos, era la primera vez que vestía el negro. Era sumamente consciente de lo que esto significaba para todos en ese lugar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero amainó el viento. Era el momento que estaban esperando, lo peor del aguacero había pasado pero no sabían que pasaría luego, podría volver a empeorar o no. Aun había luz del sol, pero el atardecer comenzaría en cuestión de minutos. Josak dio las primeras órdenes y los soldados se movilizaron llevando los caballos al camino.

Fue en busca de su montura y de la del rey. Ató las riendas de Ao al arnés de su caballo mientras Yuuri lo miraba a una distancia cercana sin decir nada. Caminó hasta donde estaba sacándose la chaqueta de los hombros.

—Cabalgarás detrás mío —Él le puso mala cara y miró la prenda, era obvio que no la aceptaría de vuelta y ya lo sabía. Metió los brazos en las mangas y cerró los botones rápidamente, era algo vergonzoso usar esto para volver al castillo—. Así te cortaré el viento estando delante de ti.

Yuuri no dijo nada, pero sonrió tímidamente. Lo subió a su caballo y le entregó la chaqueta mojada a uno de los soldados. Conrart se acercó a ver si todo iba bien y pudo leer sus intenciones.

—Ni se te ocurra darle tu chaqueta cuando me acabas de sermonear para que lo dejara hacer lo que quisiera. Si me presta su ropa es que el enclenque puede soportar un poco de frio.

—¡Bravo Excelencia! —escucho a Josak silbar desde arriba de su caballo. Conrart tuvo que dejarlos solos e ir a soportar las risas del espía. Si Gurrier molestaba a su hermano en vez de a él le caía mucho mejor.

Montó delante y desengancho las riendas del corcel negro para sostenerlas en su mano, espoleó y partieron con el resto del grupo hacia la salida del bosque. Las manos de Yuuri se entrelazaban sobre su estómago y su cadera se pegaba a la de él, el trote del caballo era rápido pero sentía que estaba seguro. A menos de medio camino Yuuri apretó el agarre notablemente, miro por sobre el hombro y todo parecía estar bien. Estando detrás de él le preocupaba más que pudiera caerse, pero mientras se sostuviera así no habría problema.

Tenían la misma altura, así que cuando se enderezó un poco durante una curva fue más notorio como se pegaba todo su cuerpo al suyo. Sintió su respiración sobre su nuca, y cuando pensaba que eso duraría solo un momento, Yuuri dejo de entrelazar sus dedos y lo rodeo con los brazos para mantenerse así.

Era raro. Hoy Yuuri estaba raro. Pensó si tendría frio, lo cual era inevitable solo con esa camisa ligera que traía puesta y el viento pegándoles de frente, pero él se lo había buscado y parecía contento con eso. Repasó el día de hoy en su mente, había estado tratando de no pensar mucho sobre su actitud, pero era notorio como buscaba su atención todo el tiempo. Aunque ellos eran muy amigos, Yuuri normalmente era bastante condescendiente con su presencia, tenía esa actitud de "a veces me importa y a veces no" que le había molestado tanto hasta que se acostumbró a su forma de ser. Así que simplemente era raro recibir tantas atenciones.

Le restó importancia, por experiencia, lo mejor era no asumir cosas por su cuenta en base a pequeños detalles. También intentó suprimir cualquier fantasía rara que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Teniendo su cuerpo pegado así al suyo y el aliento caliente en su cuello, era complicado, pero no quería imaginar si hubieran estado al revés y fuera la parte delantera de su cuerpo la que se presionara y rozara contra él. Con estas ideas ya flotando en la cabeza desde que pensó lo del baño no hubiera podido concentrarse. Por un momento se preguntó si esta posición le afectaría a Yuuri, asumió que no, después de todo la tensión sexual entre ellos siempre había sido unilateral.

A medida que avanzaron dejaron la gran nube gris detrás. —¡¿Estas bien ahí atrás?!

—¡Sí! —respondió, sintió como giraba la cabeza apoyando la mejilla sobre su hombro.

Miro hacia el mismo lado, el paisaje era hermoso. Las nubes de lluvia oscuras contrastaban con los colores rosados, violetas y azules del resto del cielo al atardecer. Volvió la vista al frente, faltaba poco para llegar al castillo y aunque el clima era fresco y húmedo en esta parte ya no caía ni siquiera una garua leve. Entraron al patio y los mozos de cuadras se acercaron rápido a hacerse cargo de los animales. Cuando bajo sintió el cuerpo agarrotado por el frio, le dio pena ver que Yuuri estaba con frio pero no se sacó la chaqueta. Si lo hiciera ahora, nadie más que las personas que estaban en el patio lo verían, pero decidió que a su rey le hacía falta una lección. Aunque si se la quedaba tendría que soportar las miradas incomodas y a la gente hablar.

—¿Tienes mucho frio? Es mejor que vayamos para adentro —le dijo acercándose a Yuuri con intenciones de poner una mano en su hombro. Extrañamente él se alejó y le esquivo la mirada. Se quedó pensando si había hecho algo para incomodarlo.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito ir a cambiarme rápido la ropa mojada —le contestó con vos suave y evasiva dándole la espalda. Lo miró por sobre el hombro apenado, ¿se sentía culpable por la pelea de antes?

Decidió cortar con la situación incómoda y se puso firme. —Vamos adentro. Conrart ya debe haber pedido que preparen el baño para todos, recuerda lo que prometiste. Apresúrate y sácate eso, ponte una bata y vete directo al baño o te enfermaras.

Le dio un empujón en la espalda y comenzaron a caminar rápido por los pasillos. Volvió a caer en cuenta de qué tenía puesto después de que dos o tres sirvientes voltearan la cabeza al verlos pasar. Cada vez se adentraban más y cruzaban más gente que volvía evidente cuanto llamaban la atención. Miró a Yuuri esperando verlo incomodo, pero sonrió alegre. Se veía tan contento que se sintió desconcertado.

—Es raro verte con esa ropa —le dijo con inocencia.

Claro, la ropa del Maou es la que al parecer todos usan en su mundo, lo había olvidado. —Me veo como alguien del instituto que tanto hablas siempre ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? No, no estaba pensado en eso, pero tienes razón. Si estuviéramos en la Tierra serias el chico lindo de intercambio —rio Yuuri—. Te ves bien, el negro te queda bien.

Se sorprendió no solo por los halagos, sino también por la sonrisa encantadora con la que los dijo. Sabía que de seguro se había ruborizado un poco, debía tener las orejas rojas como siempre, era molesto tener la piel clara y que se le notara tanto. Se abofeteo mentalmente o esa noche tendría que irse a dormir a su habitación solo. De hecho, era una buena idea, le venía bien un momento solo.

—Mmh, Yuuri. Voy a estar en mi habitación un rato, necesito buscar algo que deje ahí hace unos días.

—Ok, nos vemos después. —Yuuri parecía apurado también, esperaba que el frio no le haya hecho mal, pero la idea de que se sintiera incomodo por lo del caballo también rondaba su mente.

Se alegraba que no le cuestionara nada, porque lo de recién era solo una excusa. Si había entrado una vez a su habitación personal en los últimos seis meses era mucho. Yuuri y el Vivian juntos hace mucho en la suit del Maou, incluso se había apoderado de parte del estudio sin que nadie le reclamara nada. A nadie le importaba que usara o no la otra habitación que habían amueblado para él hace años, pero se mantenía limpia y ordenada gracias a la servidumbre. Al entrar, el lugar le era familiar y totalmente extraño al mismo tiempo. Se desnudó y tomo una bata del armario, no le quedaba bien, la ropa vieja era demasiado chica.

No importaba, lo único que necesitaba era un tiempo a solas si quería ir al baño con todos los demás sin pasar vergüenza. Yuuri era demasiado atractivo y hoy había estado extremadamente simpático y tierno. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que su mente no dejaría de bombardearlo con imágenes sugestivas. Se sentó en la cama y tomo la ropa negra que estaba tirada en el piso, no tenía olor a nada, el clima y la humedad se habían llevado cualquier rastro de ella. Se decepciono un poco.

Se echó de espaldas en la cama y se acurruco contra la tela, le encantaban esas ropas pero nunca podía tomar una del armario, a menos que Yuuri no estuviera en Shin Makoku. Se avergonzó solo de recordar cuantas veces había hecho esto antes, aunque lo tenía tan asumido que ya no le importaba. Cuando Yuuri le extendió la ropa el mismo en el bosque ya tenía cosas sucias rondando su imaginación. Recordó su expresión, estaba avergonzado pero intentando que no se le notara, siempre hacia eso. "Si el supiera…".

Sabía que lo estarían esperando, así que tendría que ser rápido esta vez. Había estado soportándolo bien todo este tiempo, pero la cabalgata fue demasiado, estaba muy inquieto desde ese momento y sabía que necesitaba desaparecer de la vista pública lo antes posible. No había nada más embarazoso que las erecciones sorpresas. Comenzó a tocarse y agradeció que esta fuera la solución de turno, y no tener que andar con las manos en los bolsillos o haciendo malabares extraños delante de Yuuri otra vez. Si, otra vez. Esto era común. Había aprendido a controlarse en muchas cosas, entre ellas la frustración sexual. Pero las soluciones eran pocas, tocarse o dejarlo estar y que se pasara solo.

Vivía con él, dormía con él, se bañaba con él. Era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Si a eso le sumaba que Yuuri también era un adolescente, y que había presenciado momentos embarazosos suyos, la perspectiva general sobre su problema se volvía peor. Si Yuuri se ponía duro porque si, y él llegaba a verlo, automáticamente su cuerpo lo mandaba al mismo estado inmediatamente. Incluso una vez estaba en el despacho parado frente a todos y notó que él estaba haciendo esa posición de "por favor no me miren es completamente involuntario" cruzando las piernas, tuvo cinco segundos para sentarse antes de hacer el ridículo público e imitar lo que él hacía para pasar desapercibido.

Recordar esos momentos ayudo bastante a acelerar las cosas, ahora tenía rienda libre para fantasear lo que quisiera. Estrujó la chaqueta y se tocó con más fuerza. Mierda, la había manchado. Se levantó rápido y corrió al cuarto de baño pequeño que había en esa habitación, ya sabía qué hacer. Lleno una cubeta con agua, ensopó un jabón y la metió dentro, la dejaría allí hasta antes de dormir por las dudas. Miro la prenda en el agua y agacho la cabeza avergonzado de toda esta situación, la solución a su problema era obvia, pero imposible.

Se puso la ropa interior, un par de pantalones viejos y zapatillas de dormir. Salió directo para la otra habitación, no se había tomado el tiempo de pedirle a nadie que le deje preparada la ropa así que tendría que buscarla el mismo. Al llegar tomo el picaporte y atinó a entrar como siempre pero la puerta no se abrió. Movió la manija un par de veces, estaba cerrado. Golpeo.

—¿Yuuri? Necesito ropa —gritó pero nadie contesto, era extraño—. ¿Yuuri estás ahí verdad?

—¡Ya voy! —su voz había sonado entrecortada. Escucho un ruido fuerte—. ¡AGHH, Mierda! —obviamente eso había sido él golpeándose contra algo

El pestillo sonó y se abrió la puerta. Tenía puesto su pantalón de gimnasia y una camiseta holgada, se agarraba el pie con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Que paso? —preguntó resignado a la ineptitud de ese chico torpe.

—N-nada —se ruborizó con fuerza—, solo me golpee estando descalzo.

Incluso con esas ropas y esa actitud palurda lo veía lindo, ya no tenía cura el hecho de que le gustase.

—¿Estas bien? —Entró y le reviso el pie—. Te has dado un buen golpe, como siempre. Se va a poner morado pronto.

—Si —dijo suavemente con tristeza. Suspiró, no había caso.

—Apoya el pie en mi rodilla —le pidió hincándose en una pierna—. Puedo quitar el dolor al menos.

—Gracias.

—De nada. A ver si comienzas a tener más cuidado, eres demasiado torpe.

Yuuri hizo una mueca triste. —¿Vamos para los baños? ¿Crees que ya se habrán ido todos? Me entretuve y se ha hecho tarde.

—No. No se irán hasta después de que llegues —respondió con toda seguridad—. ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?

—Ahm… Como no venias me sentí más cómodo si cerraba para cambiarme. No me gusta que los sirvientes intenten ayudarme.

—Cierto, la ropa. A eso vine. ¿Esperaras o quieres ir yendo primero?

—Te espero.

Busco las cosas sin prisa y tomó los accesorios para el baño para ambos. —¿Necesitas ropa?

—No, iré con esta. Luego me cambio antes de dormir.

—Entonces vamos.

Efectivamente en el baño estaban todos, al entrar se quedó uno o dos pasos detrás de Yuuri para que no lo viera y les clavo una mirada asesina a cada uno de los siete soldados. Más les valía que ninguno fuera demasiado evidente observando a Yuuri mientras estuviera él presente. Todos le corrieron la mirada.

Cuando Yuuri volteó, el sonrió. Todos lo estaban mirando con más miedo ahora por culpa de su repentino cambio de actitud. Josak se reía, era el más perceptivo de todos así que de seguro podía leer su actitud perfectamente, pero no le importaba que no se intimidara. Era al único que le permitía bailar en el límite de la informalidad con el rey teniendo un bajo rango, únicamente porque le debía muchas de las tantas veces que los salvó durante momentos difíciles. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver qué cara tenia Conrart.

Entraron al agua. Yuuri estaba acostado boca abajo sobre la piedra fría solo con sus piernas dentro del baño hablando con su hermano. Solamente él podía hacer esas poses despreocupado en un baño lleno de tipos que habían venido a ver su trasero de cerca. No le importó, cerró los ojos y echó hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza contra el mármol. Había venido a disfrutar, no a preocuparse. El agua caliente aflojo la tensión en su cuello y agradeció haber decidido pasar ese momento a solas antes, no hubiera podido venir si no lo hacía.

—Solo para confirmar —abrió un ojo y vio al hombre de pelo naranja apoyado sobre sus codos cerca de él, tapaba a Yuuri de su vista, le hablaba en voz baja solo a él—, el desfile de pasarela en negro es de público conocimiento ¿verdad?

—¿Hacia falta que de un par más de vueltas? —cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Fue un buen movimiento. Pero el chico no parece comprenderlo.

—Podría haberse evitado los rumores si no hubiera insistido tanto. Haz lo que quieras con tu información, tendrá que soportar el desvirtúe de las habladurías sin lloriqueos.

—¿Realmente puedo hacer lo que quiera con toda la información que tengo? —en la boca de Josak las palabras "toda la información" se enfatizaba con descaro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me seguiste? —preguntó y abrió los ojos de golpe, le costó mantener la voz baja y su compostura.

Josak sonrió, y era aterrador. Por suerte su cuerpo reacciono de forma discreta, en vez de ruborizarse evidentemente, toda la sangre se le dreno a sus pies.

—Ninguno de los dos se caracteriza por ser discreto.

—No vuelvas a seguirme, nunca —enfatizó el nunca, su voz había sonado dos o tres octavas más bajas.

Josak rio, esta vez mas encantador y amable. Estaba muy cerca con su actitud coqueta y lo puso un poco incómodo. —No se preocupe excelencia, apenas me di cuenta lo deje solo.

—Más te valía. —Ahora si se había ruborizado.

Su conversación secreta terminó en ese momento y el hombre perdió el interés en él para ir a hablar de alguna otra cosa con otros de los hombres en el baño. Se giró, apoyó las manos sobre el mármol y metió la cabeza en el agua hasta la altura de los ojos. Podía escuchar los sonidos distorsionados bajo el agua. Tendría que esperar hasta que se le pase la profunda vergüenza que sentía. Rodó los ojos por el lugar luego de un rato, estaba alejado de toda la gente así que podía observar los grupitos que se habían formado desde lejos. Yuuri estaba solo y le clavaba la mirada intensamente. Le sorprendió verlo tan serio, pero apenas le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo se volteó y se distrajo con otra cosa. Estaba un poco intrigado por esa forma de verlo, fue casi como si le recriminara por algo, pero no logró entenderlo.

* * *

Después del baño habían vuelto a la habitación. Estaba sentado en la cama masajeando los músculos de su cuello mientras movía la cabeza, estaba mucho mejor, pero aún se sentía adolorido. Realmente iba a pensar comenzar a hacer los ejercicios matutinos con Yuuri y Conrart.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te has estado tocando el cuello todo el día.

—Estuve demasiado tiempo leyendo en una mala posición. Pero estoy mejor, el calor del baño ha ayudado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a elongar?

—¿Elongar?

—Estirarte. Es mas fácil si alguien te empuja.

—Ah, eso que haces con Conrart todo el tiempo, como cuando te empuja por la espalda.

—Sep. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, te sentirás más ligero.

Asintió con la cabeza y Yuuri se acercó a la cama. —Estoy en mala forma, me he dejado estar con los entrenamientos. Tal vez debería volver a mi rutina de la academia.

—Puedes venir a hacer los ejercicios con nosotros por la mañana. Siéntate derecho y mira hacia abajo.

Lo hizo y las manos de Yuuri apretaron su nuca, sus brazos se apoyaban en sus hombros. La presión hizo que tiraran hasta los músculos de su espina dorsal, se quejó e intento levantar la cabeza.

—¡Duele mucho!

—¡Lo siento! ¿Es demasiado fuerte? Seré más suave. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo de esta forma.

—Creo que estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

—Te conseguiré compresas calientes mañana, pero esto ayudará por hoy. Abuelo Wolf.

Yuuri rió y él gruñó mientras soportaba la presión. Definitivamente estaba ayudando, poco a poco sus músculos y tendones se iban relajando. Yuuri cambio de posición detrás de él y mantuvo la presión de sus brazos. Luego de un rato sintió su aliento sobre el cuello y le dio un escalofrió. Pensó que se movería, pero aun sentía el calor de su respiración. Intentó mirar hacia un lado por sobre el hombro por curiosidad, pero no fue un buen movimiento para su cabeza en esa posición. Yuuri lo soltó. Se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos y tenía cara de vergüenza por haber hecho algo malo.

—Lo siento —dijo y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano, hubo un silencio y un sentimiento de incomodidad.

—¿Me estabas oliendo? —preguntó extrañado, pero estaba seguro de que era eso, y no era la primera vez.

A Yuuri se le expandió el rubor sobre la nariz. —E-es tu shampoo.

Se tomó unos mechones largos del cabello e intentó llevarlos hasta su nariz, no llegaban. —No puedo olerlo, ya debo haberme acostumbrado a él. Es uno nuevo, y solo lo estoy usando yo. ¿Te gusta? Si quieres puedes olerlo y si lo quieres te lo dejo.

Agachó la cabeza mostrándole la coronilla pero Yuuri no se acercó. Lo estaba mirando incómodo y por eso estaba intentando actuar lo más natural posible para alivianar su sensación incomoda.

—Está bien, puedes olerlo —insistió y el joven japonés se acercó un poco, olio el perfume y se retiró rápido. Seguía igual de inhibido que antes—. ¿Lo quieres?

—Mh —dijo suavemente y asintió. Ya sabía que cuando se ponía nervioso por algo no iba a hablar por un rato más que con monosílabos, o simplemente sonidos como "aham" o "um".

—Gracias por ayudarme a estirar el cuello. Ya me siento mejor, creo que ahora podré dormir bien.

Otra vez la respuesta fue solo un sonido breve y un asentimiento. Todavía no hacia ningún contacto visual.

—Gracias por ser amable cuando me siento incómodo —dijo Yuuri, no estaba viéndolo a los ojos así que volteo, se rascaba la mejilla y miraba para otro lado.

Sonrió amable. —Bueno, creo que ya es una costumbre. Hemos tenido que aprender a llevarnos a nuestro modo, es mejor que estar peleando todo el tiempo, ¿no?

Eso lo mantenía contento, pero al parecer no contentó al rey que puso mala cara, parecía decepcionado de su respuesta. Últimamente todo estaba más tenso entre ellos, se cuestionó si estaba haciendo algo mal como para molestar a Yuuri, esa expresión de malestar se estaba volviendo bastante común en su rostro los últimos días.

Estaba realmente cansado, así que ese sería el fin de cualquier conversación de esta noche. Se acomodó mejor y se giró hacia el lado contrario para dormir. Cuando Yuuri se acomodó también apago las velas con una orden breve.

Todo era silencio y oscuridad, estaba comenzando a dormirse cuando le sintió apoyarse contra su espalda y sus hombros. No le molestaba para nada, pero Yuuri estaba inquieto y así no podría dormir.

—¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco. Y estoy incomodo —le respondió tras un breve silencio.

Se giró un poco y tomó su brazo, lo paso por debajo del suyo y lo sostuvo contra su estómago. Yuuri se quedó quieto por un rato, pero comenzó a revolverse de nuevo aunque no movía el brazo que el sostenía.

—Solo pasa el otro brazo debajo de mi cabeza y quédate quieto —le dijo y se levantó un poco, por suerte Yuuri hizo caso rápido aunque estaba en modo silencio. Se recostó de nuevo y entrelazo la punta de los dedos con los suyos. No movió la mano para nada como esperaba, estaba en una zona que él debía de considerar peligrosa, así que no movería ni un musculo.

No era extraño para ninguno de los dos despertar por las mañanas uno encima del otro, o en posiciones raras acurrucados. La mayoría de las veces era él quien buscaba el contacto, le gustaba abrazar cosas al dormir así que era inevitable enredarse con su compañero de cama en sueños, a menos que Greta estuviera con ellos ya que la niña buscaba siempre sus abrazos. Pero también había momentos en los que Yuuri era quien le aplastaba dormido o incluso se acomodaba más cerca de él desde antes de dormir si tenía frio. Pero esta era la primera vez que estando despiertos lograba una posición tan cercana y no obtenía quejas.

Yuuri no se volvió a mover, se aprovechó de su calma y acarició suavemente sus dedos un momento. Hubiera sido más cálido y cómodo si todo su cuerpo estuviera pegado a su espalda, pero él siempre mantenía la parte baja de su cuerpo lejos de él. Era la barrera invisible de siempre a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Comenzó a pensar que tenía un problema con esto de olerlo últimamente. Solo cuando acomodó el rostro contra su cabeza y respiro sobre su nuca pareció como si hubiera encontrado la posición idónea para dormirse tranquilo.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Yuuram.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

* * *

**Rumores – Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Había terminado de leer su novela, era un volumen bastante grande y tuvo que tomarlo con calma luego de las contracturas de hace unos días. Volvía adentro del castillo por uno de los corredores cuando vio una silueta agachada espiando hacia el patio entre los pilares de la barandilla de mármol. Tenía una capucha color terracota que le llegaba hasta medio cuerpo, no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que no se había percatado de su presencia. Camino con sigilo, cuidando que sus botas no hagan ruido, y se acercó. Se puso en cuclillas despacio y su boca a la altura de su oreja. Pensó un momento las palabras exactas.

Tomó su brazo por el codo con fuerza y le dijo fuerte y claro, con la voz firme que usaba para dar órdenes a sus soldados: —No escaparás a ningún lado hoy.

Yuuri pegó un salto y cayó de lado. Cuando se apresuró a sacarse de encima los dedos que lo sostenía le agarro la mano con fuerza, en ese momento salió del pánico y lo reconoció.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —le gritó enojado y aliviado a la vez, se puso una mano en el pecho y tomo aire—. Oh dios, mi corazón late muy fuerte.

—De que te asustas tanto, aquí no hay asesinos ni nadie que pueda hacerte daño, estamos dentro del castillo. —Sonrió, había querido asustarlo pero no era para tanto.

—¡Lo sé! Pero me sorprendiste mucho. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, incluso pensé en algo horrible como un monstruo o un fantasma.

—Ya no hay monstruos en el castillo. Y ya estás grande para tenerle miedo a las historias de miedo.

—¡Tú le tienes miedo a los bichos! Y también te dan escalofríos las historias de Anissina.

—Los bichos me dan asco, y todos le tienen escalofríos con las historias de Anissina.

Yuuri entrecerró un poco los ojos, solo bastaba que los rasgara un poco para volverlos dos líneas negras. —Conrad me dijo que siempre llorabas si te contaban historias de miedo antes de dormir y no ibas al baño solo.

—¡Tenia 30 años! ¡Era totalmente normal! —al quejarse apretó su mano y notó que aun sostenía la de Yuuri. Estaba por soltarle pero él apretó su manó también. Se comportaba con naturalidad y lo miraba a los ojos, aprovecho para quedarse de ese modo.

—Oye, te estaba buscando —le dijo Yuuri recordando algo—. No te levantes, no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea.

Yuuri se puso en cuclillas de nuevo y lo soltó para poner una mano en su hombro. Volvió a espiar por la barandilla, el seto al otro lado tenía un agujero.

—¿Que estas mirando?

—La puerta Norte, allí.

Wolfram ya sabía de qué iba todo eso. —¿No estarás planeando escapar al pueblo de nuevo verdad? Te he encontrado in fraganti, no iras a ninguna parte.

Yuuri lo miró fingiendo inocencia. —Pero me aburro. Y no es como si alguna vez me ha pasado algo, y ya sabes que voy siempre. Además, le avisé a Josak, siempre le digo cuando saldré del castillo. Sus subordinados me vigilarán todo el tiempo.

Josak era un soldado muy confiable, y además la persona más capaz para salir de situaciones de extremo peligro. Era inteligente y extremadamente fuerte, nadie podría dudar que fuera la mejor opción para cuidar del rey junto a sus espías fuera del castillo. Pero no le gustaba, envidiaba no poder ser él su protector y haber tomado el papel de quien lo castiga y tiene que negarse a dejarlo ir con tal de que no corra peligro. Apretó su mano y la aflojó de inmediato al suprimir esas emociones.

—¡Ah! ¡El guardia se ha ido! ¡Ahora! Vamos ahora —dijo Yuuri apresurado y tiró de él llevándolo hacia el patio. Comenzaron a correr.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿A dónde crees que te vas?!

—¡Vamos al bar! —rió Yuuri y corrió más rápido tirando de su mano. Ya estaban al otro lado de la portezuela. Se detuvieron unos metros más lejos para esconderse detrás de una caseta de vigilancia vacía.

—¿A un bar? —dijo enojado— ¡¿Al lugar donde has estado escapando todo este tiempo es a un bar?!

—Si, por eso te estaba buscando. Hemos tenido suerte, llegaste justo para el cambio de guardias de esta hora, si no hubiéramos tenido que esperar dos horas más y no hubiéramos tenido tanto tiempo para aprovechar allá.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —le pregunto incrédulo.

—Si —le respondió Yuuri también incrédulo—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Se puso a pensar un momento. Estaba feliz de que por primera vez le invitara a acompañarlo en uno de sus escapes, lo estaba incluyendo en sus planes y eso era especial. Pero no podía entender por qué lo invitaba justo a él, debería saber que sería quien más quejas tendría al respecto.

—¿Eres tonto? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar ir? Debería arrastrarte de vuelta adentro ahora mismo.

—¡No seas así! —lloriqueó—. No tienes por qué ser siempre tan correcto y estirado. Dale una oportunidad a algo nuevo, ya sé que no te gustan los lugares como esos porque eres un noble, pero solo olvida los rangos por un día.

Ciertamente no le atraía la idea de ir a un bar de pueblo, pero Yuuri era tan simple que estaba convenciéndolo de a poco. Parecía haber notado su duda y comenzaría a insistir.

—Mira, tienes ropas bastante normales hoy, no vas a llamar tanto la atención. Tengo mis lentillas y la capucha, mi apariencia nunca me ha traído problemas. Y la gente que va allí sabe que soy amigo del dueño.

—¿Amigo del dueño?

—Sí, Josak ya sabe que iba a invitarte.

—¿Gurrier? ¿Tiene un bar?

—Sí. Es un tanto extraño, ya sabes los gustos particulares que tiene, pero resulta divertido y he hecho un par de amigos allí.

Amigo con los plebeyos, por favor. Suspiró, se esforzó en recordar que él era sumamente feliz de ese modo.

—No pongas esa cara. No son malos, y no son más peligrosos que mi padre borracho. Incluso me dan los mismos consejos sin sentido. ¿Qué dices, vendrás? Solo dale una oportunidad, "solo por hoy seré un plebeyo", ¿así lo dirías tu verdad? ¿Era plebeyo la palabra?

Movió un dedo, Yuuri aun sostenía su mano y lo miraba tan contento. Resopló por la nariz.

—Bien —dijo con cansancio—, te acompañaré si tienes tantas ganas de que valla.

—¡Sí! Realmente quería que vinieras. —Esa felicidad lo tomó desprevenido, ¿tanto quería que vaya? No otra persona, no su hermano, si no él.

Tuvo que esforzarse para que su corazón no palpitara más fuerte, se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Se supone que tenía que mantenerse estoico, se supone que él era el guardián que no lo dejaba salir, no quien lo acompañara contento cual compinche de travesuras. Su mayor problema siempre fue no controlar sus emociones, pero Yuuri fue su reto más grande al ser tan complicado de tratar y había comenzado a lograrlo. Él soltó su mano y su calor se fue con ella. Comenzaron a bajar caminando por la colina al no ver a nadie cerca.

—¿Crees que necesitarás una capucha? Tu cabello es muy bonito y siempre estás bien peinado, aunque eres rubio y eso es más común de ver aquí. Al menos no tienes tu uniforme. A Gwendal siempre lo reconocen por eso, pero él va a todos lados sin importarle y además tiene un cabello muy oscuro que llama la atención. En cambio Conrart a veces pasa desapercibido, pero es demasiado famoso en el pueblo.

—¡¿Gwendal va al bar?! —abrió los ojos como platos, ¿entonces todo el mundo iba ahí menos él?

—Si, a veces. Normalmente Josak tiene que insistirle mucho, pero yo creo que se divierte y no quiere admitirlo. Desde hace un tiempo tiene el puesto número uno en el strip béisbol. A menos que vaya Anissina con él.

Su cara no necesitaba palabras para decir lo que estaba pensando en este momento sobre este descubrimiento.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ella también va, y lo más extraño, se divierte más que todos nosotros juntos. Realmente disfruta torturar a esos tipos, y no parece que a ellos les moleste, es como una relación simbiótica perfecta… Sumamente escalofriante.

—¿Q-qué tipo de lugar es ese?

—Es solo un bar. Pero le va bien, es muy popular, ya ha ganado la fama de que incluso lo visitan nobles, aunque nunca se dan sus nombres exactos para evitar demasiados rumores. La comida es buena, y no tengo otro lugar donde gastar mi dinero así que prefiero que Josak saque provecho.

—Ciertamente eses el rey que menos ha gastado en toda la historia de Shin Makoku. ¿Y el único dinero lo gastas en un lugar así? ¿Cuánto gastas por noche?

—Unos 30 pesos, tal vez 50 si decido invitar a todos.

—¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

—¿Hoy? Traje unos 100 pesos, tal vez un poco más. Para ti y para mí. No sabía si tenías dinero siempre contigo, supongo que sí, pero no importa. Hoy invito yo, después de todo te he arrastrado conmigo a un lugar que nunca irías.

Él tenía casi 800 en el bolsillo en este momento, y era lo que siempre llevaba por cualquier eventualidad. Yuuri era tan modesto que le hacía sentir incómodo.

—Deja de hacer eso —se quejó Yuuri sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fruncir el ceño como Gwendal. Últimamente lo haces muy a menudo. No te queda, tú no puedes ser como él.

Eso había sido rudo, y dolió un poco. No se había percatado que tenía esa expresión tampoco. Se quedó pensando en ello mientras caminaban en silencio. Al voltear Yuuri lo estaba mirando algo molesto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —le restó importancia, su expresión cambio a una levemente decepcionada y luego volvió a ser natural—. Ya estamos por llegar al pueblo.

—¿Qué tan lejos tenemos que ir?

—Unas cinco o seis cuadras, no estoy seguro. Siempre llego de memoria.

Eso era bastante cerca, siempre tuvo curiosidad de a dónde iba a pasear Yuuri en sus escapadas, pero no solían hablar mucho sobre el tema. Él ya no cuestionaba tanto las cosas que hacía, había aprendido a no presionar todo el tiempo pidiendo explicaciones o indagando sobre cada pequeño detalle de su vida. Como obtuvo muy buenos resultados en relacionarse con él de esa manera, lo había mantenido así. Siempre podía enterarse de algunas cosas preguntando a sus informantes, aunque hacia mucho que no pedía información sobre estas salidas al pueblo, por eso no se había enterado de esto hasta ahora. Tal vez se estaba dejando estar demasiado, no era bueno no estar al tanto de sus movimientos.

El lugar era un negocio normal de doble piso, aunque la parte superior parecía ser una vivienda privada, tenía flores en los canteros y algunos adornos viejos en el balcón. Podría ser la casa de Gurrier, o tal vez solo alquilaba la parte de abajo. Las luces de las lámparas de aceite que colgaban afuera estaban encendidas, ya había penumbra y en cuestión de minutos terminaría de oscurecer. Había un cartel de madera colgante sobre la puerta, era una típica cantina, pero conociendo al dueño no sabía que esperar del interior.

Yuuri se sacó la capucha.

—¿Te has teñido el cabello?

—Sep. Pensé que ya lo habías notado —le dijo extrañado—. Es la tintura que ha hecho Anissina para mí, dura hasta que me lavo la cabeza con el quitacolor-kun. Es más práctico que decolorarlo como hacíamos antes, y no me daña tanto el cabello. Aunque no es que me importe, pero Günter insistió que debía cuidarlo lo más posible.

¿Desde cuándo Yuuri escondía tan bien su cabello? Había notado los lentes de color apenas lo vio en el corredor del castillo, pero nunca se percató del cabello. Su tono de marrón era muy oscuro, pero notorio.

—Vamos —le dijo y entró como si fuera un lugar demasiado familiar para él. Por un momento parecía ser cualquier chico de los recados que vieras en cualquier lado. —Cierto, mi nombre es Mitsuemon aquí, y tú te llamas Suke-san. Conrad es Kaku-san cuando jugamos a Mito Komon, porque suele ser más tranquilo. Pero a ti te va mas Suke, porque es más alegre. [1]

—No creo entender nada de lo que dices, como siempre.

—Yo soy Mitsuemon, tus eres Suke. Solo recuerda eso. Luego te contare de qué va la historia completa otro día.

—Mitsuemon, bien.

—Si alguien pregunta algo sobre mí, no te inventes nada. Ya tengo tapadera, así que tendrás que escuchar lo que Josak o yo digamos y recordar lo que puedas.

Se sorprendió de ver que tenía todo planeado con tanto detalle. Esperaba que saludara a todo el mundo apenas entró, había gran cantidad de gente sentada en las mesas y dando vueltas por el lugar, pero avanzo sin hablar con nadie directo hacia un lugar solitario de la barra. Saltó sobre ella colgando las piernas y metió la cabeza al otro lado.

—¿Josak? ¿Estas por ahí? Ya llegamos.

No lo encontró ahí, salió de la barra y miró hacia el escenario. No había nada en él en este momento.

—Creo que llegamos muy temprano —le dijo Yuuri—. Vamos a sentarnos y esperar un rato. Todos deberían llegar pronto.

—¿Todos? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Por lo que podía ver el lugar estaba limpio y bastante bien decorado para lo que era. Incluso había un par de macetas con flores colgando en una esquina. La variedad de licores de la estantería frente le llamó la atención.

—A las siete salen todos los marineros del puerto y vienen hacia aquí. Lo mismo pasa con algunos negocios cercanos como las herrerías y los establos cercaos. También se llena de soldados.

—Déjame adivinar, los conoces bien a todos.

—No a todos. Bueno, un poco. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, solo que era de esperarse de ti.

—¿Crees que eso es malo?

—Es una buena pregunta —los ojos de Yuuri lo miraban expectantes. —Supongo que tú simpleza es envidiable.

Apoyó el rostro sobre su mano y continuo mirándolo, no pudo analizarlo mucho tiempo porque él se distrajo con algo al instante como siempre.

—¡Yo, Arnet! —saludo levantando la mano a alguien detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta vio que se acercaba un tipo que tenía un físico comparable a Lord von Grantz. Sus brazos parecían macizos como leños. Llevaba la barba recortada prolijamente de forma cuadrada y el cabello rubio casi blanco peinado para atrás.

—¡Hee! ¡Pequeño renacuajo! —una mano enorme le revolvió el cabello a Yuuri como si fuera un niño pequeño, aunque ya era casi un adulto por lo cual era raro. El hombre se sentó en el banco junto a él de espaldas a la barra. —Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, ¿Cómo has estado? No has crecido ni un poco, chico, ¿estas comiendo bien?

—Estoy bien. Tal vez no esté tan grande como tú todavía, pero he estado haciendo más ejercicio, ¿no se nota?

Yuuri levantó el brazo, comparado con el tipo de al lado era dos veces, o más, pequeño. Pero comparando con su físico de hace unos meses, estaba más fornido.

—¡Eso es bueno, es bueno! Pero aun te falta mucho, chico. ¿Qué tal venir a ayudar en el pesquero? Harás más musculo en un mes de pesca que en cinco de lo que sea que estás haciendo.

—Suena divertido, pero ya tengo un trabajo que ocupa todo el día.

—Eres un chico de oficina, es verdad, es verdad. Entonces no está mal lo que sea que hagas para volverte un hombre fuerte.

La palma del pescador golpeó a Yuuri en la espalda y lo sacudió, a pesar de que eso debía ser como ser azotado por un pequeño terremoto él parecía soportarlo con naturalidad.

—Sabes, hoy te traje un regalo —dijo Yuuri alegre. ¿Así que realmente este era su amigo aquí? No sabía que pensar de esto, pero no había maldad en la mirada de ese hombre, sus ojos azules brillaron con curiosidad ante la noticia.

Yuuri revolvió en su bolsillo trasero y sacó algo, tuvo que apoyarse en su nombro para mirar sobre él a ver que era. Una carta de las que le gustaba coleccionar. Resopló, tenía que ser beisbol de nuevo, típico de él.

—¡¿Maou dorado N°1?! —gritó el hombre y tomó la carta con las dos manos acercándola a centímetros de sus ojos bien abiertos. Los enormes brazos rodearon a Yuuri y tuvo que alejarse. El hombre se paró y lo sostuvo en el aire, apretó tanto que estuvo seguro de oír el crujir de los huesos de su espalda. Se preocupó un poco, pero eso solo suponía quiropraxia gratuita. —¡Oh, chico, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mucho tiempo!

—D-de nada —dijo el rey en un suspiro con lo que parecía ser lo último de aire que le quedaba. Cayó sobre la silla desecho como mermelada y tuvo que pararse para sostenerlo.

—Enclenque no te caigas.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el hombre que parecía haberse hecho consciente de su presencia ahora que había hablado.

Tuvo que pensar cuál era su nombre mientras un sostenía a Yuuri. —Suke.

—Lo he traído conmigo esta vez —aclaro Yuuri mientras se enderezaba—. ¿Dónde está Ernest? Él siempre llega más temprano.

—El carguero tuvo algunos problemas según se. ¡Hee! Hablando del rey, allí está.

Miró hacia la puerta, un enorme grupo de hombres musculosos entró al bar charlando con voces fuertes. Uno de ellos se separó del resto y caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante. Tenía los mismos ojos amables, barba recortada redonda y cabello corto y lacio color marrón rojizo. Las arrugas en su rostro eran más notables que en el otro hombre, debía tener unas décadas más.

—Mira quien está aquí, ¿he? ¡Si es mi amigo Mitsuemon! ¿Quién es este chico?

A diferencia del primer hombre, este si reconoció su presencia ni bien llegó.

—Yo, Ernest. —Yuuri levanto la palma de la mano, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer tan seguido ese gesto, parecía ser parte de su acto de aquí—. Él es Suke, lo he traído hoy conmigo.

El hombre moreno le dio una mirada a Yuuri que no logró entender, parecía sorprendido.

—¿Has traído a tu novio, chico? —dijo Ernest sonriendo.

—¿Novio? —miró sorprendido Arnet con mucho más interés en el que antes.

Dudó que decir, Yuuri le dijo que ya tenía una coartada. Pero aunque era probable que negara una relación con él, a diferencia del compromiso que los unía, no sabía cuál era la historia que se había inventado.

Yuuri lo miró y luego miró a Arnet y sonrió mostrando los dientes. —Yap —Lo tomó por los hombros y apoyo su cabeza contra la suya—. Este es Suke.

Ernest tomó asiento a su lado y le extendió la mano sonriente. —Yo soy Ernest, y ese tonto de ahí es Arnet.

—Mucho gusto —respondió y estrecho su mano. Le hacía sentir incomodo ser dos veces más pequeño que esos tipos, aun tenia esperanzas de crecer un poco al menos.

—Oye, Suke —Yuuri enfatizo su nombre falso—, ¿puedes dejar de hacer esa cara?

—¿Qué cara?

Yuuri lo dio la vuelta tomándolo por los hombros y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. —Estás como ido todo el tiempo, o con la cara de tu hermano mayor, se te va a arrugar la frente si sigues así. También puedes hablar un poco más, ¿ok?

Sus dedos le tomaron el rostro y le obligaron a formar una sonrisa con sus pulgares, corrió la cabeza para liberarse.

—No hagas eso.

—No te enojes, apenas hemos llegado —Yuuri se sentó a su lado y apoyó la mejilla contra su cabello sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano. Hoy estaba más dado al contacto físico que de costumbre—. Solo estoy preocupado, ya no sonríes tanto como antes. Te traje aquí para que te diviertas.

Se quedó pensando. ¿Realmente parecía triste? No lo estaba, se sentía bastante tranquilo últimamente. Pero no tenía idea de que Yuuri lo veía de esa forma. Sus brrazos eran cálidos y reconfortantes, estaba comenzando a suavizarse y pensar que no estaría mal dejarse llevar un poco. Él le acaricio el cabello como si fuera un niño y metió más la nariz contra su cabeza.

—Sé que no me dirás que te pasa, pero al menos puedo hacer esto para levantarte el á-ánim-¡aa-ACHOO!

Las gotas le salpicaron el rostro y tuvo que cerrar un ojo, se quedó quieto conteniendo su ira.

—Primero, no estoy deprimido ni nada parecido. Segundo, ¡no me estornudes en la cara enclenque idiota!

—P-perdón —se disculpó rascándose la nariz—, tu cabello se me metió en la nariz.

—Eso no pasaría si dejaras de meter tu cara en mi cabello.

Yuuri se ruborizó, se lo tenía merecido por andar toqueteándole tanto.

—Bweahahahaha —rio Ernest, era una risa muy particular. Se había olvidado que tenían público. —Se llevan muy bien, ¿he?

—¿Hace cuánto que están juntos? —preguntó Arnet.

—Cuatro años —dijo Yuuri con normalidad y perdió la atención en la conversación al ver algo a lo lejos. Saludo con la mano. —¡Hey, Joseph!

Un hombre joven apareció tras la barra, tenía un delantal a rayas blancas y rosas. —Oh, joven amo, ¡me alegro de verlo! ¿Cómo ha estado? Ernest, Arnet, es bueno verlos también.

El hombre lo miró a él también y le sonrió saludándolo con un gesto de su mano. Asintió en respuesta.

—Bien, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Tu familia?

—Bien, como siempre. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Trajiste compañía? ES bueno ver caras nuevas.

—Sí, él es Suke, es su primera vez aquí. Ya que somos muchos, ¿qué te parece un menú completo para hoy?

—¡Por supuesto! Marchando entonces. —El cocinero se fue por la puerta de atrás de la barra.

—Hee, chico, pareces muy contento el día de hoy —dijo Arnet.

—Sí, lo estoy —rio Yuuri mostrando los dientes. —Volteó para hablar con él de nuevo, su rostro estaba bastante cerca, le llamaba la atención que estaba muy descuidado frente a él.

—¿Estas aburrido? El espectáculo debería estar por comenzar.

Había mucho ruido en el lugar desde que entraron más personas, y se había vuelto peor ahora que apagaron algunas luces. Yuuri arrimo más su rostro para hablarle en voz baja.

—Es un tanto extraño, pero es divertido.

Si en este momento volteara, seguramente le daría un susto por la corta distancia entre ellos. Dejo pasar la oportunidad y él se alejó. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta para mirar hacia el pequeño escenario.

Se había quedado parado desde que se levantó cuando entró Ernest, no tenía ganas de sentarse, se cruzó de brazos y se puso cómodo apoyando la espalda contra la madera. Yuuri estaba sobre el banco alto muy arrimado a él, el brazo con el que se apoyaba en la barra estaba pegado a su espalda, sintió la palma de su mano sobre su hombro. No estaría haciendo nada de esto si estuvieran en algún lugar en privado, Yuuri era muy dado al contacto físico con él, pero solo se sentía cómodo en público porque sabía que no intentaría ningún avance.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no hacía nada radical. Cualquier ataque directo resultaba en el rey corriendo en pánico. Ernest se cambió de lado para conversar con Arnet, era fácil darse cuenta que los estaban dejando solos, pero Yuuri no lo vería de esa forma aunque fuera él quien estaba comportándose cariñoso. Había aceptado que eran una pareja frente a esos tipos, pero eso no era exactamente correcto comparado a su relación real.

El espectáculo ciertamente era extraño, bastante ridículo. Ladeo la cabeza cuando Yuuri se acercó a hablarle de nuevo, el ruido de los gritos de la gente era más fuerte.

—¿Aun estás enojado?

La pregunta termino de ablandarlo por completo. No podía luchar contra su amabilidad.

—No estoy enojado. ¿Qué pasa con este espectáculo? Es bastante vergonzoso.

Yuuri estaba tan cerca que sintió su sonrisa sin verla, la mano sobre su hombro lo apretó un poco y luego su brazo rodeo su hombro. —Da un poco de vergüenza ajena, pero se pondrá divertido, no lo juzgues del todo aun.

Intentó no pensar en la cercanía de ambos y se concentró en el escenario. Le hubiera gustado tomar la mano que estaba apoyada en su hombro, estos últimos días habían estado estrechándolas muy seguido. Se quedó de brazos cruzados. Yuuri rio con algunos chistes que parecían tener algún contexto de trasfondo que él no conocía, al parecer era un acto por capítulos, pero luego no pudo evitar reírse con otras situaciones estúpidamente divertidas. Se podría decir que el espectáculo era tan malo que era bueno.

Llego la comida y al voltear hacia la barra su nariz roso algo suave, era la mejilla de Yuuri. Sabía que estaban cerca, pero no calculo que fuera tanto, debía haberse acercado más mientras miraban el escenario. Sintió un pálpito fuerte en el pecho. Lo miró a los ojos y él volteo el rostro para verlo. Miró sus labios y automáticamente se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, fue apenas un movimiento de milímetros dejándose llevar por las ganas de besarlo. Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió como se tensaba, eso lo hizo reaccionar poniendo una mano en su hombro y empujándolo con fuerza para separarlo de él. Tuvo que sostenerlo por la ropa para que no se caiga de la silla, el cuerpo de Arnet ayudó a que se mantenga estable.

—¿Qué pasa chico? —le preguntó el hombre, Yuuri no respondió, ese era el modo pánico.

Le clavó la mirada, esperaba que entienda su pensamiento: "No te acerques a mi si no puedes lidiar con las consecuencias". Estaba enojado, con él por provocarlo y consigo mismo por dejarse llevar.

—Ya llegó la comida —avisó y lo soltó. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó hacia la barra, no tenía intenciones de esconder su mal humor. —¿Dónde esta Josak? Quiero tomar algo.

—Hee, ¿tú también conoces a Gurrier, muchacho? —preguntó Arnet.

—Hey, ¿porque él es muchacho y yo "chico"? —se quejó Yuuri.

El espectáculo había terminado. Solo se prendieron algunas lámparas, la iluminación era tenue.

—Él no parece un renacuajo —dijo Ernest—. Incluso si es joven, un hombre es un hombre, y se nota. ¿Qué edad tienes muchacho?

—86.

—Y yo 85, ¡no hay mucha diferencia!

Así que Yuuri estaba fingiendo ser un mazoku completo. Suponía que la convertibilidad de su edad era bastante buena, nunca había pensado cuantos años significarían su edad humana y se complicaba más con su relentizamiento desde que llegó.

—¡Joven amo! —Era la voz de Josak, se acercaba por detrás de la barra vestido para matar como siempre. No lo había visto en el escenario con el resto de los hombres-mujer. Se sorprendió al verlo junto a Yuuri. —¡Excel—joven amo! Es increíble verlo por aquí, a que se debe la visita.

—Yuu-Mitsuemon me arrastro aquí.

Josak noto enseguida que algo había pasado, corrió la vista para no ver al espía a los ojos directamente. Siempre se sentía incómodo al sentir que él podía leerlo fácilmente.

—Que pasa, chico, ¿porque la cara larga? —le preguntó Ernest a Yuuri.

—No, por nada —contestó y se rascó la cabeza como siempre que estaba incómodo.

—Han estado peleando de nuevo —afirmó Josak—. ¿Por qué no solo se besan de una buena vez y ya? Incluso lo has traído a un lugar como este, ¿no es romántico?.

Había tocado justo la fibra sensible y se dio cuenta cuando ambos saltaron y evitaron mirarse el uno al otro con más evidencia. Los ojos del espía los evaluaban aún más curiosos.

—Déjalos en paz Gurrier, están bien como están. Aunque son jóvenes están mejor sin dejarse llevar en público.

—Muy cierto, muy cierto. Se ven adorables juntos. Tienes un buen novio, chico —le dijo Ernest y palmeo a Yuuri, esta vez no pudo soportarlo tan bien como antes con la guardia baja, quebró un poco las rodillas teniendo que sentarse—. Has atrapado uno bueno y lo tienes hace bastante tiempo.

Josak pareció comprender que había cierto cambio en la versión de la historia que conocían estos hombres. —¿Novios? —pregunto mordaz mirándolos. —¿No están acaso comprometidos?

—¡¿Comprometidos?! —se asombró Arnet. Parecía ser el más interesado en cuestiones sobre el amor.

—¿Te vas a casar, chico? Son muy jóvenes.

—Err… bueno. Es algo así como un compromiso arreglado por nuestras familias.

Tuvo que prestar atención, la coartada estaba cambiando sobre la marcha al parecer.

—Un matrimonio arreglado, ¿he? ¿Entonces no están en pareja por decisión propia? —el tono de Arnet se volvió algo triste.

—Oh, bueno, no es tan malo. No es como si estuviéramos enamorados de alguien con quien no podemos estar por culpa de eso. Y somos bastante cercanos además.

—Yo pensé que eran una pareja —dijo Arnet decepcionado—. Parecían estar bien juntos.

Así que Mitsuemon y Suke mantenían la misma relación que ellos mantenían normalmente, eso hacia las cosas más fáciles de seguro. Era mejor que intentar fingir la relación que no tenían.

—Bueno, incluso si no se aman no pueden esperar que pase nada sin intentar —dijo Ernest.

El rostro de Josak apareció de repente frente a él, se apoyó sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa y le sonrió. —No ponga una cara tan triste excelencia, alégrese. —le susurró dulcemente de forma seria, se sintió peor por un momento, pero logro distraerse cuando cambio a su voz fuerte y alegre—. ¿Qué le gustaría tomar a mi nuevo cliente?

—Vino espumante frio, aquella botella.

Arnet golpeó la mesa con un dedo varias veces con fuerza frente a Yuuri. —¡He, Gurrier! La primera ronda para aquí la invito yo. Es un agradecimiento por el regalo.

Saco la carta de su pecho y se la mostro a Ernest. —Heee, ¡es un gran regalo hermano de rio! Pero un trago no lo vale, deberías invitar la comida completa y sus rondas de toda la noche.

—No es necesario, ya me han invitado la vez anterior que vine —dijo Yuuri comenzado a desinhibirse. Incluso lo miró a los ojos un momento al voltear.

Mientras ellos charlaban y Josak serbia las bebidas, comenzó a comer algunos aperitivos de los platos cercanos. La comida era buena y tenía bastante apetito para disfrutarla con ganas, se entretuvo con eso mientras pensaba. Nunca se disculparía por intentar algo con él, incluso si actuaba fuera de lugar, pero tendría que haberse controlado más. ¿Qué esperaba lograr en un lugar como este? Tendría que haberlo apartado antes sin pensar en siquiera acercarse. Se llevó un aperitivo a la boca lentamente, su boca había estado tan cerca de tocar la de él que podía imaginar lo que se sentiría. Se quedó un rato con la mano apoyada sobre sus labios y tardó en darse cuenta de que Josak había puesto una copa delante de él y lo observaba de nuevo.

Se tomó todo el contenido de una vez. —Otra por favor. —el cantinero pelirrojo sonrió y le sirvió de nuevo, volvió a tomarla de una vez y empujo el vaso para que le sirva una tercera.

—Esta es la última por un rato, hazla durar más, tengo otros clientes que servir —le advirtió.

—Está bien, ya es suficiente con eso —le aseguró. Yuuri estaba agarrando un vaso con manija y le sorprendió. —¿Desde cuándo tomas alcohol?

—¿He? Ah, sí, siempre que vengo tomamos. Ya soy mayor de edad ¿recuerdas?

Se lo quedó mirando. —A veces olvido que creces muy rápido.

—¿Qué es ese comentario de viejo? Tienes casi la misma edad que yo, y tomas cinco veces más.

—Oh, el muchacho sabe tomar —comentó alegre Ernest desde la otra punta. —¿Que tal un concurso?

Sonrió orgulloso, se tenia confianza y era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Por supuesto.

—¡¿He?! ¡¿Concurso?! Pero Wol—Suke, ¿estás seguro que está bien? No puedo cargarte a casa de vuelta.

—¿De que estas hablando? Probablemente el que termine cargandote a casa seré yo a ti.

—¡¿He?! ¡¿Yo también voy a participar?!

Ernest y Arnet rieron con fuerza, a su vez se desato la primer pelea detrás de ellos y se escuchó el ruido fuerte del jaleo.

—Nunca hemos tenido un concurso, ¿he? Mitsuemon.

—Sera divertido, será divertido.

—¡Bieeen, ya está decidido! ¡Gurrier-chan será el anfitrión de hoy~! —gritó Josak alzando las manos. Se dio la vuelta y colocó cuatro enormes jarras con manija pegadas una al lado de la otra y sirvió el contenido de un barril pequeño en todas de una vuelta. —Primera ronda, ¡lista!

Puso la mano en la jarra al igual que los dos marineros, Yuuri tardó en comprender que esto tenía un sistema preestablecido y puso la mano en su vaso a destiempo. Apenas lo hizo, los tres alzaron la bebida y la tomaron de una vez, en cambio él además de demorarse en levantarla estaba lejos de seguirles el ritmo para tomar.

Los jarros vacíos chocaron contra la mesa y se arrastraron con fuerza aplastando el de Yuuri. Ernest y Arnet lo miraron desafiantes del otro lado, ni siquiera se molestó en observar la cara de no entender nada del rey en el medio. La pelea no era con él, era con los otros. Esta no sería la primera vez en su vida que bebía con marineros. Para sorpresa de Yuuri, que solía pensar que no era de asociarse con plebeyos, se enteraría de que él ya había tenido experiencias de este tipo. Todo era culpa de él mismo, si no fuera porque tuvo que andar persiguiéndolo alrededor del mundo no habría vivido este tipo de situaciones nunca.

—¡Va la segunda!

Levantaron los vasos, los bajaron vacíos. Yuuri se ahogó en el proceso.

—¡Tercera!

Ahí se terminó el primer barril.

—¡Cuarta!

Ya tenían público. Y por el bien de su prometido, empujó su jarra con la suya haciéndola caer al otro lado de la barra, el golpe nunca se escuchó por culpa de los gritos a sus espaldas.

—¡Quinta, y nos quedamos sin uno!

Ahora comenzaba a sentir el alcohol del primer y segundo vaso.

—¡Sexta! ¡Séptima! ¡Octava! ¡Novena!

La gente gritaba más, y Arnet desistió haciendo el gesto de un corte con la mano. Se acabó el tercer barril.

—¡Decima, y se fue el segundo!

Ernest se veía mareado y se apoyaba con el codo sobre la mesa, lo miró desafiante. Pensó que no llegaría a ganar, se sentía más o menos bien pero no creía poder tomar más líquido.

—¡Onceaba!

—¡¿Oye, estas bien?! —le gritó Yuuri al oído y puso una mano en su hombro, antes de que se le ocurriera quitarle el vaso lo alejó.

—¡Si! —lo miro penetrante. Él dudó pero se hizo a un lado.

Ernest parecía más mareado que antes, al parecer le bajó el alcohol de golpe. Imaginó que no debía verse mejor que eso, también tenía que sostenerse con los codos sobre la mesa y el mareo hacia que no sintiera coordinar bien su cuerpo. En segundos el alcohol haría efecto del todo y no podría continuar.

—¡Doceava!

Josak grito e incitó a la multitud a hacer más ruido. Algunos animando por él, otros por Ernest. Aguantó la respiración y comenzó a tomar la jarra a tragos enormes. Miró a Ernest de reojo, el hombre se ahogó. Sentía que estaba por sucederle lo mismo y cerró los ojos esforzándose por terminar ese vaso. Al terminar se tapó la boca con fuerza y tragó.

—¡Tenemos un ganador! —Josak tomó la mano que sostenía la jarra y la alzo en alto, su fuerza lo levantó de la silla y Yuuri lo sostuvo abrazándolo por la espalda. Si le apretaba, vomitaría. Pero por suerte fue delicado.

—¡Wol—Suke! ¡Ganaste! No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que puedes beber tanto? —Yuuri reía y hablaba rápido—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas lucido? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—¡Veo una mano! —respondió y la golpeo con fuerza, cerró los dedos sobre los de él y lo sostuvo. Se dejó caer de lado contra su pecho y le permitió que lo sostenga.

—¡Hey, no te duermas!

—No me estoy durmiendo.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! ¡Ya cerraste los ojos y te acomodaste y todo!

—Solo un rato.

Lo que sea que paso después fue un lapsus perdido. Se despertó tardando en recordar donde estaba, había pies cerca y manchas de líquido en un piso de madera. Se movió de golpe y casi se cae del asiento, era demasiado alto, unos brazos que ya estaban alrededor de su cintura lo sostuvieron con fuerza.

—¿Wolf? —era Yuuri—. ¡Oye, Josak, ya despertó! ¡Trae eso que dijiste! —gritó hacia la barra y volteo la cabeza para hablarle más suavemente preocupado—. ¿Te sientes bien? Ya están por traer una bebida para evitarte la resaca.

—Aquí tiene joven amo, asegúrese de tomarlo todo —dijo el espía apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

—¿Me desmayé?

—Unos veinte minutos. Pero al menos no vomitaste —le respondió Yuuri.

Tomó la bebida que le habían preparado. —¡Gbleagh! —tuvo que taparse la boca.

—¡No vomites ahora! ¡No vomites si tomas, no tomes si no quieres vomitar! —le gritó Yuuri frotándole la espalda con fuerza.

—Es asquerosamente amargo.

—Pero es bueno para eliminar el alcohol. Es una buena receta secreta, tendrás que tomarlo todo. —Aseguró Josak—. El truco es no respirar.

No había caso, si quería sobrevivir la noche tendría que hacerlo. Se tapó la nariz y lo tomó de una vez recordando lo que hizo para el concurso. Apenas terminó agarró un puñado de aperitivos agridulces y se los metió en la boca sin el menor decoro.

Yuuri estallo de la risa—. ¡Es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo como eso! ¿Ya no importan las apariencias?

Ernest apareció campante como si no hubiera pasado nada, vio que se avecinaba una palmada que le revolvería el mundo, pero Yuuri se interpuso.

—Ernest, Suke no puede aguantar tu cariño justo ahora.

—Eres un buen novio, ¿he? Y tienes un gran hombre ahí, ¡es solo una pequeña rana pero me ha ganado y todo!

—¿Porque él es una rana y yo un renacuajo? —se quejó Yuuri.

—Bweahahahahaha.

Estaba mareado, pero su estómago había dejado de sentirse como un volcán. Pudo despegar la frente de la mesa y enderezarse. Estaba más lucido.

—¿Ya te ha hecho efecto la bebida? —preguntó Josak.

—Así parece —respondió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Últimamente hace mucho eso, te hace lucir bien.

—¿Qué?

—Peinarte el cabello hacia atrás de esa forma.

Yuuri estaba colorado, parecía entonado. Cuatro vasos deberían haber sido suficientes para él.

—Hum.

Comió las últimas dos barritas de pescado que habían en un palto y decidió levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Yuuri.

—Al baño.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—No, estoy bien. Gracias. —No se molestó en mirar atrás y se fue solo. Luego de lavarse las manos se lavó también la cara con agua fría, se miró al espejo y lucia dentro de todo respetable. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea tomar así, pero le había sacudido todas las ideas y ahora estaba en blanco. Eso se sentía bien.

Al volver, el pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente tapando el camino. Se escurrió entre los cuerpos aprovechando que era delgado y más bajo que la mayoría allí. Todos esos tipos le recordaban lo mucho que Yuuri hablaba siempre de querer crecer para convertirse en adulto, él también estaba a medio camino aun. No tenía ningún complejo en particular, pero de tanto escuchar sus quejas se volvió más consciente de lo joven que era. Al menos habían sufrido un pequeño cambio en estos años, o eso era lo que decía su madre al quejarse de que estaba dejando de ser tierno.

Una mano lo tomó por la muñeca, volteó, era un desconocido. No pudo leer sus labios cuando le dijo algo, había demasiado ruido, frunció el ceño cuando sonrió pero no le sirvió para intimidarlo. El tipo tiró de él y se desestabilizo de la sorpresa, y lo que había bebido antes, cayó contra su pecho y sintió una mano en el trasero.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para todos a su alrededor lo escucharan. Su primera reacción fue pisotear con furia todo lo que encontró cerca, incluidos los pies del resto de la gente, hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Hacia muchísimo que no le pasaba algo como esto, se dio media vuelta orgulloso, y enojado por el abuso.

Volvió a la barra, estaban en medio de una conversación. Le sorprendió que hablaban de él, pero como Lord von Bielefeld.

—Oh, muchacho, has vuelto. Queríamos saber por quién apuestas. Ah, ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Por nadie, no he apostado —contestó ya sabiendo que la conversación que mantenían era sobre el Espe-Ac. Prefería cambiar el tema, así que decidió admitir lo de recién—. Había un mano larga en el pasillo. El muy imbécil pensó que no sabía defenderme.

Arnet lo miró sorprendido. —Hee muchacho, ¿tu personalidad no ha cambiado un poco? Pensamos que eras algo tímido y no hablabas mucho, ¡pero es todo lo contrario!

Estaba cabreado. —Por supuesto que puedo hablar normalmente —respondió con dureza.

—¡¿Acoso sexual?! ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo?

—Una muy mala idea, meter su mano en mi trasero. Tiene suerte de que no se me haya ocurrido prender algo fuego inconscientemente porque me tomo desprevenido.

—¡Agradecería que no incendiara mi bar! —gritó Josak agachado detrás de la barra.

—¡¿Te tocaron el culo?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Dónde?! —Se enojó Yuuri.

Estuvo a punto de reprenderlo por su vocabulario pero se sorprendió de verlo mirar hacia el pasillo. Esperaba que no haga una estupidez, pero era tarde.

—¡Hey! ¡¿a dónde vas?! —le gritó y se levantó de la silla, la mano de Josak lo detuvo.

—Déjalo, realmente quiero ver esto —sonrió, intentó soltarse tirando pero lo apretó con más fuerza—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el capitán? A veces deberías está bien dejarlo intentar protegerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Podría pasarle cualquier cosa, él no sabe pelear.

—Tranquilo, conozco a toda la gente de mi bar —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿No es ese Robert? —le pregunto a Albert.

—Oh sí, es él. Hace mucho que no lo veía por aquí, ¿he? Así que está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

Ernest fue hacia allí a paso lento, tuvo que ladearse para observar a un lado de la espalda del hombre. Yuuri fue directo hacia él y le dijo algo enojado, el hombre parecía no entenderle. Era imposible escuchar a esa distancia y más aun con el ruido del lugar. Cruzaron varias palabras hasta que el tipo de pelo largo que lo había acosado lo atrapó en un abrazo. Lo apretó tanto que casi lo quiebra, le tocó el trasero y Yuuri puso el grito en el cielo igual que él minutos antes. Albert llegó y lo apartó de la capucha, saludó al hombre muy amistosamente con un abrazo y comenzaron a hablar. Empujó a Yuuri para que volviera con ellos.

—Eso fue patético… —le dijo cuándo se acercó—. Idiota, ¿ahora lo ves? Lo único que has logrado es que te manosearan a ti también, ¡qué era lo lógico con la imagen de chico lindo que tienes!

Yuuri estaba rojo.

—Bweahahahah. No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo Arnet y le palmeó la espalda—. Lo que vale es la intención, te has comportado como un hombre, chico. No se preocupen por Robert, es un buen tipo, aunque su pasatiempo sea molestar chiquillos como ustedes.

—Lo siento, creo que no es lo mío ponerme celoso —dijo apenado.

¿Celoso? Eso lo sorprendió un poco. No pudo más que desestimarlo cuando Yuuri perdió la atención de nuevo, viendo ver si Albert volvía y pidiéndole algo fresco para tomar a Josak.

—Volviendo al tema de las apuestas, que no has votado es lo peor que podrías haber dicho, muchacho —le dijo Arlet—, ahora ese viejo de Ernest intentará convencerte a toda costa de que vayas por Lord von Bielefeld. Ha estado los últimos dos meses tratando de convencer al chico. Tarde o temprano siempre saca el tema.

Yuuri lo miraba curioso, si esperaba que admitiera haber votado por sí mismo no lo haría.

—Saben, Lord von Bielefeld votó por sí mismo hace unos años. Yo mismo fui quien le dio la dirección de donde hacerlo.

Le clavó a Josak una mirada asesina. Yuuri sonrió apenado y él intentó evitar darle importancia.

—Por supuesto, es de esperar que voten por sí mismos. ¿Quién no lo haría? —dijo Arnet.

—Lord von Voltaire no lo ha hecho, Weller tampoco —aclaró Josak.

Por la cara de Yuuri debía estar pensando que mejor ni mencionar a Günter.

—Estoy casi seguro de que mi amigo aquí está a punto de cambiar su voto —dijo Ernest y rodeo con un brazo gigante los hombros de Yuuri, ya había ocupado su lugar en la barra de nuevo y se unió a la conversación a tiempo. Apretado, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder respirar. —Cuando quieras te acompañaré a votar por Lord von Bielefeld. Ganas no te faltan, siendo que sabes tanto sobre él.

Yuuri rio apenado, así que había estado hablando de él. Le molestaba, y le intrigaba a la vez. Comenzó a sonar música de fondo, esto atrajo su atención y miró hacia el otro lado del lugar. Había un piano, un chelo y un grupo de personas sacando otros instrumentos. Parecía ser algo habitual.

—Entonces —las manos de Ernest se posaron en sus hombros—, que dices, ¿quieres apostar?

—Especulando sobre ello, creo que lo más acertado seria votar no-cama —dijo y miró de reojo a Yuuri mordaz.

—¡Oye!

—¡No, muchacho, no digas eso! ¡Mitsuemon y todos nosotros somos fans del Maou! Aunque él chico parece ser el más informado. Podrían tener una pelea de pareja por esto. Bweaahhahahaah.

—Solo bromeaba. Aunque sea el Maou no tengo más palabras para describirlo que torpe y debilucho. —dijo y todos los ojos se posaron en él—. Pero es un buen hombre y el mejor rey que podríamos tener.

Yuuri se asombró y luego dijo: —Wolfram también es un buen hombre.

Resoplo suavemente por la nariz y sonrió resignado. Yuuri lo miro con duda otra vez.

—¿Qué es eso de allá? —cambio el tema preguntando por la música.

—¿La banda? A esta hora siempre comienzan a tocar. Una vez todos se pusieron a cantar y fue bastante divertido, aunque se arma mucho jaleo —le dijo Yuuri.

—El joven amo tiene mucho interés por la música ¿verdad? ¿Puede ser que fuera un muy buen violinista hace años, si no me falla la fuente de información? —especuló Josak.

—Tocaba cuando era mucho más joven, hace décadas.

—¿Tocas el violín?

—Oh, ¿es un muchacho de buena familia entonces? —Preguntó Arnet—. Tocando el piano y esas cosas.

—¿Tocas el piano? —pregunto Yuuri mas interesando y muy alegre—. ¿Y qué más?

—Durante un tiempo intente el chelo. Y algunos otros instrumentos por curiosidad. —Josak le sirvió agua y luego de tomar siguió hablando. —He ganado algunos concursos. Pero realmente fue hace mucho tiempo y era solo un niño.

Yuuri tenía cara de estar imaginando cosas de nuevo. —Un pequeño Wol-Suke, tocando el violín. Suena tierno.

—Vamos, les presentaré a la banda —dijo Josak, y camino por detrás de la barra. El primero en seguirlo fue Yuuri y él lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Tienen un timbal? —Preguntó algo asombrado.

—Tiene buen ojo joven amo, aunque no lo parezca en este bar de marineros y soldados también tenemos cultura. —El espía le guiñó un ojo—. Muchachos, estos son mis amigos, Suke y Mitsuemon, están interesados en ver los instrumentos. Suke es toda una celebridad, incluso tiene premios encima.

—Oh, ¿enserio? Soy el pianista, Joseph. —El hombre que se acercó a saludar era el cocinero, aun tenia puesto el delantal a rayas rosadas y blancas, y ahora llevaba una rosa en el cabello largo y ondulado peinado hacia atrás.

—Soy el chelista, Reinold. —El chelista era un hombre sumamente alto y fornido, aunque no tanto como los marineros. El chelo se veía incluso pequeño junto a él.

—Yo toco el timbal, ese que estabas mirando con tanto interés. Mi nombre es Roderica, cariño. —Era la primer mujer que veía en ese bar, lucía más femenina de lo que hubiera esperado, pero era bastante ruda. Le sacaba una cabeza de altura y parecía tener más de 150 años de seguro.

—Strom, la flauta. —Este era un joven bastante apuesto de cabellos oscuros, le recordó un poco a su hermano mayor. Parecía de pocas palabras.

Un muchacho que lucía mucho más joven que él o Yuuri le tendió una mano flacucha, en la otra tenía un violín. —Soy Yale, mucho gusto. ¿Qué instrumento tocas?

—¿Has ganado concursos, cariño? Eso es bastante impresionante para un bar como este.

Estrecho la mano del más joven y respondió a ambos. —Mi instrumento principal siempre ha sido el violín. Además de eso he estudiado otros, pero solo me han interesado el chelo y el piano en profundidad. Gané a los 32 el concurso Nacional Spitzberg de Tecla, y el de Rochefort de Cuerda a los 68. No he tocado por varios años, no me dedico a la música, es solo un pasatiempo que he dejado de lado.

Yuuri parecía hacer cuentas mentales. —¡Eras muy joven! ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que eras un prodigio?

—No soy un prodigio, tampoco soy tan excepcional, en esa época practicaba mucho. Me gustan las artes en general, la música siempre ha sido de mi interés.

—¡Wow, quiero que toques para mi algún dia! No, tienes que tocar para mí, ¡quisiera escucharte ahora mismo! Cuando volvamos a casa toca algo por favor.

—Por más que te emociones tanto, todos mis instrumentos han quedado en Biel-, en mi casa en las afueras.

Yuuri se puso algo triste. Había un piano en el castillo, pero no podían ponerse a conversar sobre donde vivian delante de todos. Tal vez esto sería algo que Greta disfrutaría mucho también.

—Sería un honor si quisiera tocar con mi instrumento, aunque solo es un violín barato de tres sueldos —le dijo Yale, el niño pecoso, entre apenado e ilusionado.

Miró el instrumento primero y luego lo tomó. Lo levanto a la luz y observo dentro. —Kabernikoff, 4/4. —logró llegar a leer en la etiqueta—. Creo que un 3/4 sería mejor para ti en este momento, pero este te servirá por unos cuantos años cuando seas adulto. Para este tipo de violines, es de una buena calidad.

Tal vez era incluso un poquito mejor de lo que esperaba, para ser algo barato y de poca durabilidad estaba bien. Se lo tendió de nuevo al chico. —Realmente hace muchísimo que no toco, no creo que sea el mejor momento y hay demasiado ruido.

—Oh, ¿no vas a tocar? —dijo Yuuri apenado.

—Vamos joven amo, no necesitamos de un concierto para los aristócratas aquí. Además, tiene a su nuevo fan N°1 aquí esperando —dijo Josak poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri.

—Una canción estaría bien, muchacho. Será divertido.

—Somos viejos de mar, pero apreciamos la música.

—Toco de oído, así que soy bueno con las improvisaciones. La mayoría de aquí ni siquiera sabemos leer partituras como deberíamos —dijo el pianista. Era evidente que era el líder de esa banda tan particular.

—Yale esta emocionado, te agradeceríamos todos si le dieras el gusto cariño, porque si no tendremos que aguantarlo sollozando por el rechazo.

Miró el instrumento y el chico flacucho le extendió el arco, lo tomó por educación sin pensarlo. Ya había aceptado el violín y al parecer no podría negarse. No había nada de malo en divertirse un poco aunque no tuviera la práctica de antes. Era perfeccionista y orgulloso de sus talentos, pero ciertamente esto no era un concurso ni una velada para impresionar invitados. Era un bar, y tocaría algo digno de un bar, no era un lugar para música romántica o los clásicos. Pero aunque tuviera que ser una melodía alegre, decidió intentar una pieza algo complicada.

—Mirror Haus —observó a ver si alguien la conocía. [1]

—Yo conozco esa, cariño, era la favoria de mi marido —la chelista sonrío y se marcaron algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos vivaces—, apuesta todo para impresionar a tu chico, ¿he? Es una pieza complicada.

Wolfram sonrió y comenzó a tocar. Si, quería impresionar a Yuuri, así que estaría pendiente de su expresión en ese momento. Todos tomaron el resto de instrumentos, aunque solo el pianista y la chelista comenzaron a tocar con él, el resto no conocía la melodía y se quedaron escuchando atentos para intervenir si lograban aprenderlo sobre la marcha. La música comenzaba con sonidos largos y melodiosos del violín, pero al poco tiempo sus dedos tuvieron que comenzar a moverse un poco más rápido y su cuerpo comenzó a recordar como tocar. Tuvo que concentrarse un poco, vigilar los tiempos, y se recordó a si mismo mucho más joven practicando en el salón de la casa de su tío.

Esta pieza en particular era rápida y alegre, no era una de las favoritas de Waltorana que prefería los clásicos más apacibles y melódicos. Pero a él le gustaba su energía. El violín sonaba solo a su ritmo, no esperaba a nadie con la velocidad, el piano tocaba algo y el chelo saltaba partes de por medio, pero no importaba. Sonaba horrible para el perfeccionismo, y excelente para un bar luego de 12 jarras de licor. Yuuri estaba fascinado.

Tuvo que dejar de mirar su cara impresionada para concentrarse en una parte particularmente rápida y complicada. La música llenaba sus oídos y el ritmo guiaba su cuerpo, sonrió y marco el compás con el pie contra el piso con fuerza, esto ayudo a los demás músicos a continuar más coordinados. Se sentía bien como para liderar, sus músculos comenzaban a moverse por costumbre sin necesidad de pensar, y sus dedos apretaban las cuerdas rápidamente ya sin tanto esfuerzo. Comenzó a dejarse llevar y cerró los ojos un momento, sonrió mostrando los dientes y observo a Yuuri, estaba feliz y el también. Era divertido.

El primer tema termino y decidió no parar. —¡Hesit! —comenzó de forma mas agresiva, el sonido golpeaba cortante y luego se extendía en largas notas agudas, los bajos se entremezclaban contrastando con el resto. Se balanceo mientras tocaba, las notas eran largas, pero una extremadamente larga y aguda fue la que llamo la atención del público y más gente comenzó a escuchar. Comenzaron a rodearlo el escenario y la melodía se repitió para la segunda parte con el resto de los instrumentos acompañándolo con más aciertos que errores.

—¡Rountable Rival! —Algunas personas gritaron, esta era más conocida entre el pueblo llano por el ritmo agresivo y festivo que tenía. Los músicos la sabían, se escuchó el timbal con fuerza por primera vez. Se acercó a Yuuri marcando el compás con los pies a pisotones y giro alrededor de él. El rey lo miraba atónito, sabía qué hacía mucho no se mostraba tan abierto y juguetón con él. Josak se rio y alentó a que la gente bailara también.

No podía bailar y tocar como los demás, pero no le importaba fallar por saltar o hacer algún movimiento brusco. Era buen bailarín, así que alardearía de eso también. Bajó del pequeño escenario al piso para poder moverse mejor, el resto de los instrumentos se quedaron allí, pero el podía caminar a donde quisiera con el violín. Tenía la necesidad de moverse. A la gente le gustaba. Continuo con un cuarto tema contento de complacerlos, contento de que vitorearan y sonrieran por la música que tocaba.

Todos le abrían paso para que se moviera entre ellos y algunos comenzaron a tararear la música de las cuerdas con fuerza, las voces de los marineros eran fuertes y llenas de energía. Se paró en medio de todos, cerró los ojos y continuó tocando una de sus partes favoritas y complicadas de Take Flight. Se sentía lleno de todo, la música oprimía su pecho y a la vez era completamente liberadora. Las notas ocuparon el lugar de cualquier sentimiento propio dentro de su pecho. Dejo la mente en blanco y los dedos moverse con rapidez sobre las cuerdas, sintió que se perdía en ello. Se meció con suavidad y se contorsiono a gusto dependiendo de la melodía. Le gustaba dejarse llevar, hacía años que no lo hacía. Dejar que la música lo conquistara por completo era un hábito exclusivo para el salón de prácticas estando a solas. Donde nadie lo viera ni cuestionaría sus acciones, donde no le molestaran ni se sintiera juzgado, donde no tuviera vergüenza de mostrarse un poco más ridículo que de costumbre. Ahora, estando entre una multitud de gente y con los ojos cerrados, sentía que estaba solo.

Suspiró profundamente y sonrió, termino un tema y comenzó otro nuevo. Caminó por el lugar observando algún punto de la nada en el techo, pensando en cosas hermosas. Andar a caballo, el viento en el rostro, los paseos por los jardines, las visitas al lago, paisajes que lo dejaban atónito en sus viajes. Volteó y vio a Yuuri entre la multitud, lo estaba mirando atónito y él no dejo de sonreír ampliamente. Cerro los ojos un momento de nuevo. Cuando los abrió Yuuri continuaba pasmado, pero sonreía con la boca abierta, mostrando los dientes y sus ojos simpáticos relucían. Estaba contento y eso lo hacía aún más feliz.

Intentó acercarse a él rebotando entre la gente que lo empujaba, se había formado una línea de baile tomados de las manos mientras saltaban al compás. No pudo continuar tocando, Yale apareció entre la gente, le entregó el violín rápido y apenas tuvo a Yuuri a su alcance le tomo la mano con fuerza y tiró. La marea de gente los llevo, solo tenían que saltar al mismo ritmo para no ser pisoteados o aplastados. No pudo evitar reírse de la situación, tomo la otra mano de Yuuri y él también rio. Lo miro a los ojos, lo a la distancia de sus brazos tomado por ambas manos y algo cambio. Hasta ahora, se sentía tan contento y libre, se desenvolvía con alegría y sin frenos. Los ojos de Yuuri eran sinceros y parecían llenos de esa misma sensación, sintió el estómago revuelto. Yuuri perdió la sonrisa mientras lo miraba, pero apenas pudo notarlo.

Todo lo que tenía en el pecho giró y se contorsiono, no supo qué hacer con esa sensación. Se mareó, como cuando había tomado la bebida. Pero esta vez el piso se volvió el techo y todo dio varias vueltas sintiéndose en el aire. Se soltó, camino tambaleándose entre los cuerpos calientes hacia algún lugar, buscando escapar de todo lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba salir de ahí, sentía pánico. El corazón le latía rápido, sintió un escalofrió y las manos le temblaban con fuerza. El sonido del lugar llenaba su cabeza y no podía pensar, solo sabía que se tenía que alejar de todo.

Encontró una puerta y salió por ella. El patio trasero era descuidado, pequeño y con una cerca de madera roída. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, se quedó parado en el medio del lugar. Había silencio y aire fresco, pero no estaba respirando.

Hacia frio, era de noche y el cielo estaba oscuro y sin estrellas. La luna ofrecía la única luz del lugar. Aun le zumbaban los oídos, jadeo y miró el piso con la boca abierta. El aire frio le lastimo los pulmones, pero dudó si ese dolor no era parte de las sensaciones que tenía en ese momento. Estaba pensando en lo que le pasó, se había sentido tan turbado luego de estar tan libre. Se había dejado llevar por completo con sus sentimientos y luego estaba Yuuri. Estaba solo en la multitud y aprecio él, al verlo supo que era lo que más quería en ese momento. Había deseado que lo mirara mientras tocaba todo el tiempo, quería que le llegaran los mismo sentimientos que él estaba sintiendo.

Las lágrimas le corrieron por el puente de la nariz y jadeo de nuevo, no supo si era una risa o el llanto. Se movió luego de un rato de estar quieto y volvió a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera nueva y no hubiera estado ahí. La garganta se le comprimió. Paso los dedos nervioso por su cabello, luego por sus pantalones, y dio vueltas caminando por el lugar sin saber qué hacer. No se podía quedar quieto. Vio un barril con lleno de agua a rebalsar. Se apoyó con ambas manos del borde y miro su reflejo, sus lágrimas le impedían formar una silueta en la oscura superficie ondulada, era un pozo ciego con líneas plateadas de la luz de la luna. Aferrado al barril sintió que caería dentro y se apoyó en un codo. Se mojó la cara desesperado, el agua helada chorreo por sus ropas y le empapado los hombros al mojar su cabello, pero aun sentía que ardía.

Era un desastre, era peor que estar borracho. Sollozó con fuerza, se tomó la cara con una mano y se dejó llevar ya que no podía pararlo. Tenía algo atravesado en el pecho y sentía ganas de arrancárselo tironeando de su ropa o incluso de su piel.

—Oh, niño.

Volteo y parado en la oscuridad a pocos metros de él estaba Josak. Tenía una expresión preocupada y sus ojos claros lo miraban con pena.

—Ja —jadeó y frunció el rostro, no pudo parar y esta vez comenzó a reír. —Oh, mierda—maldijo por su estado de vulnerabilidad y Josak se quedó parado mirándolo. Agachó la cabeza y se ahogó, sorbió los mocos e intentó limpiarse con la manga. Se apoyó en el balde y sintió que perdía el equilibrio del todo al fallarle las rodillas. Estaba temblando, sus caderas golpearon el barril lleno hasta el tope y el agua le mojo toda la cintura pero no le importó. Los brazos del espía lo sostuvieron y se dejó sostener.

—No tengo nada bueno para decirle —su voz sonó genuinamente decepcionada de no tener un buen consejo, y mucho más amigable que de costumbre— creo que en el fondo sabía que algún día su excelencia iba a explotar. Tal vez sea mejor que lo deje salir, al menos puedo ser un hombro donde llorar.

Así lo hizo, dejo salir todo de una buena vez. Josak lo sostuvo todo el tiempo y le hablo amable. —No soy bueno para comprender los sentimientos de otros, menos de alguien que vive en un mundo tan diferente al mío. Pero supongo que hoy ha sido un día extraño para alguien que no está acostumbrado a este tipo de vida tan simple. Ha cambiado excelencia, y es gracias al Maou, él nos ha tocado a todos. Pero aunque su excelencia siempre fue un caso especial, nunca esperé que fuera el último en darse cuenta de cómo se sentía realmente respecto a él. A veces es difícil auto evaluarse, ¿verdad?

Se calmó un poco y Josak intentó apartarse, pero se sostuvo de su brazo y apoyó la frente contra su hombro. Había crecido, antes no hubiera llegado a esta altura de él. No eran amigos, tampoco eran tan cercanos, solo era alguien que le conocía y eso era suficiente como para aceptar su compañía en este momento. No se pondría sentimental, ni pensaba agradecer. Tampoco necesitaba hablar, esperaba que entendiera eso.

Ladeo el rostro mirando el piso, había alguien parado a unos metros, levantó la vista y vio a Yuuri. Lo miraba dolido, era de esperarse con él con este aspecto, pero cuando miró a Josak se puso serio y sus ojos eran fieros.

—Josak por favor vete —su voz había sonado irritada. ¿Por qué habría de enojarse con Josak? Cuando el espía se movió se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ambos y como debía de verse en esta situación. No era la primera vez que Yuuri lo miraba así, había pasado lo mismo en los baños, y esta noche lo había visto de reojo mirarlos serio cuando hablaban entre ellos. Había hablado de celos antes, ¿era eso enserio?

—Como ordene —respondió el espía y desapareció dentro del bar.

Se recompuso un poco y pasó sus dedos por el cabello para arreglarlo, esta vez fue consciente de esta costumbre y recordó como Yuuri había halagado su apariencia al hacerlo. Ahora no se vería tan bien, ¿he? No con un aspecto desastroso como este. Yuuri se tensó, lo miró a la cara y vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El rey revolvió su bolsillo nervioso.

—Toma, aquí tienes un pañuelo —su voz había salido quebrada. Le temblaron los labios y se alejó luego de dárselo. Le dio la espalda y froto sus pantalones nervioso. Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió. Le resulto horrible.

—¿Porque haces eso? —le dijo enojado y Yuuri lo miro con asombro—, ¿Por qué te fuerzas a sonreír así? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Si no quieres sonreír no lo hagas. Si quieres llorar, llora.

—Soy del tipo que se forzaría a sonreír incluso si todos en el instituto dejan de hablarle. Incluso si me siento miserable.

—Prefiero verte como realmente te sientes antes que actuando de esa manera tan desagradable. No seas falso, o todos terminaran despreciándote.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sumamente rudo. Se acercó y le devolvió el pañuelo. —Me gusta mucho más cuando sonríes feliz como antes mientras bailábamos. Verte feliz me hace sentirme feliz a mí también.

Tomo su mano para obligarle a agarrar el pañuelo y se la quedo sosteniendo un momento, las manos aun le temblaban un poco. Las de Yuuri estaban calientes. Lo miró y estaba rojo como un tomate, se sorprendió y estaba por volver a poner distancia entre ellos, pero Yuuri agarró sus dedos.

—¿Vas a decir que no es nada como la otra noche? ¿O algo solo para cambiar el tema de nuevo? —otra vez lucia la misma mirada que tanto le inquietaba y no podía comprender—. Si es así, prefiero que no digas nada.

No sabía que decir. Pensó en la actitud de Yuuri mientras miraba sus manos, logro comprender lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo para evitarlo.

Recordó las palabras de Josak: "Pero aunque su excelencia siempre fue un caso especial, nunca esperé que fuera el último en darse cuenta de cómo se sentía realmente respecto a él. A veces es difícil auto evaluarse, ¿verdad?"

Si lo era, al parecer todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado. Siempre supo que sentía algo especial por Yuuri, se pasó año y medio persiguiéndolo esperando que le notara, y luego un par de años más esperando oportunidades. Pero esto ya no se trataba de sexo, atracción o cariño, se trataba de amor. Había pensado antes en el amor, pero no era nada parecido a esto. Incluso estaba convencido de que amaba a Yuuri, pero en el fondo no sabía absolutamente nada de que significaba esa palabra en realidad. Algunas personas lo tomaban muy a la ligera, pero él intentó ponerse serio, pensó que podía reconocer sus límites y como controlarse.

Había intentado reprimirse con tal de poder madurar y encontrar una forma con la cual lidiar con su relación estando cómodos. Pero había hecho todo mal, lo único que hacia era inventar evasivas cuando se sentía incómodo con el rechazo, bajo la excusa de que era para que Yuuri no se cohibiera con él. Solo había sido sincero era con sus deseos sexuales, ¿pero dónde había dejado lugar para desahogar las frustraciones de sus sentimientos? Se supone que tenía que canalizar eso que se acumulaba dentro de él en algún lado. Debería haber quemado ese fuego interior que tenía guardado en privado. Por más que lo reprimiera en el momento indicado necesitaba sacarlo fuera, pero no lo hizo. Este era el resultado que le demostraba que aún era inmaduro y que le había llevado a esta situación.

Las lágrimas estaban por caer de nuevo, soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta. Se puso la mano en la cadera y otra sobre el rostro mirando al cielo e intentó contenerse. ¿Por qué no era suficiente con lo de antes?

—Soy un desastre ¿verdad? No solo no sé cómo comportarme, incluso he llegado a mostrar esta apariencia deplorable.

Se rio por el dolor en el pecho y ya no saber qué hacer con él. Tenía que enfrentar a Yuuri, se dio la vuelta y se veía tan triste que le dio pena. Se sintió culpable de hacerlo preocupar.

—No pongas esa cara, ¿qué pasa? —se acercó y limpio una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar y sonrió dulcemente. Se sentía más tranquilo si tenía que cuidar de él, este era su lugar en esta relación.

—¡¿Por qué me estas consolando tu a mí?! —Yuuri quebró en llanto al fin y apartó su mano de un golpe—. ¡¿Por qué eres tan amable si soy yo el que te ha hecho sentir así de miserable?! ¡¿Por qué no me gritas algo?! ¡Enójate conmigo si quieres, me lo merezco por ser tan estúpido y nunca saber que hacer!

Lo abrazó, rodeo sus hombros con fuerza para contenerlo lo más que pudiera. No había segundas intenciones en este abrazo, no necesitaba pensar en nada y se sentía aliviado.

—No me siento miserable, es todo lo contrario. Es hermoso, el amor es hermoso, es solo que es tanto que no puedo manejarlo. Nunca me había sentido así, y no podré olvidarlo jamás. Me has cambiado Yuuri, cambiaste mi vida desde el momento en que llegaste aquí. Gracias. No necesito que lo comprendas y no hay necesidad de que digas nada.

No necesitaba nada a cambio, estaba en paz. No necesitaba sexo, ni atenciones especiales, ni siquiera palabras bonitas de su parte. Era más que suficiente haber podido llegar a sentirse como este momento, sería algo que atesoraría y recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Yuuri se colgó de su chaqueta arrugándola en su espalda. Rio un poco. —Te he contagiado el llanto.

Recordó que siempre le pasaba eso a él cuando Yuuri se emocionaba con algo, no podía evitar llorar si el lloraba también.

—Tienes que parar antes de que yo empiece de nuevo o estaremos aquí toda la noche.

No sirvió para mucho pedirle eso, no pudo parar durante un rato y continúo abrazándolo de la misma manera. Cerró los ojos y sostuvo su cabeza, Yuuri se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda. Hacia frio y su cuerpo estaba caliente. Miró al cielo, aún no habían estrellas. Si alguien los viera parecería una escena romántica perfecta en vez del momento luego de una crisis histérica. La respiración de Yuuri se había calmado, pero le parecía que sus lágrimas no, así que se quedó así un largo rato.

—¿Quieres ir adentro de nuevo? —le preguntó al soltarlo. Vio sus ojos rojos y aun acuosos, el cabello se le había despeinado y humedecido por estar aplastado contra el suyo.

No les vendría mal un espejo y algo de agua y jabón para intentar ponerse presentables de nuevo. No importaba si alguien los veía dentro, a esta altura de la noche la mayoría debían de estar borrachos y aquí solo eran dos jóvenes de clase media alta. No había ningún rey y ningún noble a los cuales avergonzar.

—No —se negó Yuuri con voz rasposa mirando el piso. Se veía mal, tomó una de sus manos y la sostuvo con fuerza, él devolvió el apretón sin levantar la mirada.

La puerta trasera del bar se abrió y se escuchó con más fuerza el barullo del interior, un poco de luz los iluminó. Josak los miró un momento, él fue el único quien le devolvió la mirada, por su cara imagino que esta era toda una escena. —Creo que volveré luego.

Antes de que se fuera Yuuri lo detuvo.

—Josak —su voz aun sonaba rasposa pero era firme, incluso más serio que de costumbre—, volvemos al castillo ahora. Quiero hablar con Wolfram en privado, así que encárgate de que entremos sin que nadie nos vea.

El espía se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego reaccionó. —Como ordene su majestad.

Desapareció dentro del bar y tendrían que esperar un rato. Yuuri apenas lo miró y fue a apoyarse contra la tapia de madera. Lo siguió y se colocó a su lado a esperar en silencio. No sabía que pasaría después de esto, pero se sentía sumamente tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

[1]** Mito Kōmon** (en japonés) 水戸黄門 Mito Koumon es una serie o drama japonesa transmitido por la cadena TBS, es una de las series más largas que han existido. Cuenta con más de mil capítulos y no se ha dejado de de emitir en Japón desde 1969 hasta la fecha. Acompañado de sus fieles sirvientes y protectores, Mito Komon camina por las afueras de la ciudad ayudando a aquellos que necesitan de su ayuda. Al final que casi todo episodio ocurre una batalla, en esta, unos de sus ayudantes muestra escudo Tokugawa, revelando así la verdadera identidad del personaje principal, anunciando que éste es el dueño y señor de Mito, tio del Shogún. Mito Komon siempre arregla todo el mal incurrido por el villano. (Wikipedia).

Sasaki Sukesaburō y Atsumi Kakunoshin son sus dos ayudantes. Cuando Yuuri tiene que elegir una identidad secreta en la novela durante la velada en el barco vez toma el nombre de Mitsuemon y decide que Conrad será Kaku-san, su sirviente. Extendí el chiste eligiendo Suke para Wolfram, porque como dice Yuuri, su personalidad es más alegre.

[2] Todos los temas que se nombran en el fic pertenecen al álbum **Shatter Me** de la violinista **Lindsey Starling**. Si alguien esta curioso por escucharlos, pueden buscar los que aparecen con nombre en el fic, o escuchar el álbum completo en youtube. Ese álbum es un favorito personal, y la inspiración para estas escenas mientras escribía. Cuando tengo que narrar a Wolfram siempre escucho música clásica o instrumental, creo que me ayuda jaja. La escena final la hice mientras escuchaba Love Story de Beethoven, por si quieren tener música ambiental y llorar un poco (?)


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Yuuram.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

* * *

Ahora sí, lo aviso desde antes del texto, busquen estos temas en youtube para tener música ambiental y lloren si se conmueven. Yo ando más o menos así mientras corrijo el texto:

_Silence, Beethoven._

_A melody of tears, Beethoven._

_Melody of love, Beethoven._

_Love Story, Beethoven._

Espero que aprecien la buena música clásica. Solo queda el epílogo de esta historia, y va a ser mucho más alegre y lleno de crack divertido con personajes que no se vieron hasta ahora, ¡lo prometo!

* * *

**Rumores – Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaban por la ladera de tierra hacia el castillo en silencio total. Yuuri no había vuelto a decir una sola palabra y continuaba con una expresión seria y afligida. Le entristecía un poco pensar en las decisiones que debían estar rondando en su cabeza. Josak, pese a que su deber era escoltarlos, había quedado como el tercero en discordia. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin saber cómo actuar ante la situación, y le daba un poco de pena la posición en la que había quedado en este momento incómodo. No se molestó en hablar o esconder su expresión desanimada, estaba cansado y habían sido muchas emociones por un día. Sabía que habiendo confesado sus sentimientos recibiría una respuesta tarde o temprano, solo que era incómodo.

Entraron sin encontrar un alma en el patio o los pasillos. No sabía cómo hacia ese hombre, pero tenía una habilidad aterradora para irrumpir en el castillo sin ser detectado. Se alegraba de que estuviera de su lado. Los acompaño incluso hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenas noches Josak —saludo Yuuri.

No hubo tiempo para que Josak le respondiera porque el rey desapareció en la habitación sin mirarlo. Miró al espía a los ojos un momento en silencio. —Buenas noches —dijo y esperó—. Gracias por todo.

—Buenas noches excelencia.

No esperaba que dijera más, no lo culpaba por no saber qué decir, tampoco necesitaba palabras de aliento o su lastima. Al entrar, Yuuri estaba quitándose la ropa aun con expresión afligida y los labios sellados.

—¿Quieres estar solo esta noche? —le preguntó con la mano en el picaporte. No había necesidad de hablar ahora mismo, fuera en este momento o en otro suponía que la conversación no cambiaría demasiado.

—Voy a tomar un baño. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Esperó un momento y asintió aunque él no lo había mirado. Colocó el cerrojo, tenían un baño privado aquí y sabía que no irían más lejos que eso. Al quitarse la ropa fue consciente de lo empapada que estaba, incluso sus pantalones y la ropa interior. Eligió ropa cómoda para dormir y fue hacia el baño. Yuuri parecía más relajado aunque su rostro pensativo era serio, estaba preparando el agua caliente. La tina de mármol redonda media varios metros, siempre estaba llena y bastaba con accionar el sistema interno para calentarla. Entraron al agua y su cuerpo helado se contrajo por el excesivo calor.

No se preocupó en esperar que Yuuri dijera algo, se relajó mientras compartían el baño en calma. Aunque estuvieran juntos cada uno tenía su espacio. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, ya no sentía tensión y podía notar el cansancio del día agotador que había tenido. Se giró y cruzo los brazos sobre la piedra, apoyó la mejilla sobre ellos y miró a Yuuri, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el sonrió levemente. Estaba contento de que estuviera mejor, cerró los ojos y se relajó del todo, podría haberse quedado dormido en ese mismo momento.

—No estaba enojado —dijo Yuuri, no abrió los ojos para verlo, podía imaginarlo perfectamente solo con el sonido de su voz—, aunque lo pareciera. Hubiera tenido que forzarme a sonreír y no quise hacerlo.

—Me alegro.

Sintió el agua moverse y la frete de Yuuri apoyarse contra su hombro, los cabellos mojados se le pegaron a la piel. Habían vuelto de nuevo a su hermoso color natural negro azabache.

—No quería ser falso.

—Prefiero verte como sea que te sientas en cada momento.

Metió la punta de los dedos entre los mechones oscuros, no podía acariciarlo a gusto estando húmedo, pero recordaba lo sedoso y suave que era normalmente. Luego de un momento Yuuri se alejó y pudo verlo a los ojos, se veía tierno y vergonzoso como siempre.

—Tengo tanto para decir que no sé por dónde empezar.

Sabía que eso era lo que le molestaba tanto.

—No tienes que preocuparte. No estoy esperando que digas nada sobre eso, ha sido solo un desahogo personal. Lamento que hayas tenido que verlo.

—¿Puedes por favor parar con eso? —dijo con mirada severa—. Has estado hablando de ser autentico, pero tú no te comportas sincero. Haz cambiado.

No supo que decirle, estaba sorprendido. No comprendía bien a que se refería con eso. Su silencio incomodó más a Yuuri, frunció su ceño exasperado y comenzó a hablar gesticulando demasiado.

—Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sentías hasta hoy hace un rato, solamente ahora peudo sentirme tranquilo. Pensé que me gustabas mucho, incluso más de lo que yo te gustaba a ti, porque te volviste tan indiferente que ya no podía saber que era lo que estabas pensando. Me sentí terrible de verte así, me superó completamente. Al final, esto que siento no era nada. ¿Cómo puedo compararlo siquiera? Siempre me dejas atrás en todo.

Lo había mirado atento, tenía su mano en el pecho y casi había escupido esas palabras. Tenía un temperamento más incontrolable que el suyo propio. Sonrió y le acaricio el cabello de nuevo.

—¡Te pareces a Conrad! —gritó, se sorprendió y sacó la mano— ¡Y no te queda! ¿Por qué quieres cambiar? Aunque te parezcas en algunas cosas a tus hermanos, no necesitas ser como ellos. Siempre has tenido tu propia forma de ser, deja de hacer esas cosas. No pienso aceptar nada de lo que digas ahora, porque seguramente intentarás algo como "no importa si no sientes lo mismo" o alguna basura parecida. No quiero escuchar tu conformismo. Prefiero que me exijas como antes. ¡Tú me exigirías que te ame tanto como tú me amas a mí, y nada menos que eso!

Mientras él lo miraba atónito Yuuri se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras. No sabía dónde esconderse al ponerse rojo hasta las orejas. Pensó rápido en todo lo que le había dicho y se levantó, el agua se escurrió de su cuerpo de golpe y tuvo que sostener la toalla mojada.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Yuuri desesperado, entendió que podía estar preocupado porque se haya enojado.

—Te esperaré sin dormir, es mejor que me vaya antes de que te pongas más rojo de lo que ya estas.

El rio y Yuuri formo una línea con los labios mudo, el color había llegado incluso hasta su frente.

Entró a la habitación y se quedó parado en el centro un momento. Esta era la recamara del rey, y la sentía como propia hace años, pero podría haber sido un lugar que no le correspondiera. Eran más chicos cuando se conocieron, Yuuri era un niño inmaduro y se había caído del caballo a sus pies la primera vez que lo vio. Ese chico mugriento y estúpido era el mismo que acababa de gritarle por comportarse como un idiota. Se tapó el rostro con la mano. Había sido tan evidente.

Las miradas. Los gestos amables, como el de prestarle su ropa. Su felicidad sincera que no necesitaba esconder, incluso bajo la mirada atenta de todo el mundo. Yuuri era sincero todo el tiempo aunque le costara por orgullo, le diera vergüenza, o fuera inseguro. A diferencia de él, que escondió sus sentimientos como si ahora fueran algo malo, incluso lo suficiente para que dudara de su interés. Se sentía estúpido.

Se puso la bata y abrió las sabanas de un tirón, salto dentro y se tapó por completo. Recordaba perfectamente esto, había sido una de sus primeras grandes decepciones. Apoyó el rostro en su mano y esperó atento a los ruidos de la habitación. Escucho la puerta y no hubo pasos.

—¿Wolf?

No respondió, sonrió en silencio. Estaba esperando el momento en que lo destapara de golpe y así lo hizo. Lo miró y sonrió intentando ser lo más encantador posible. —No podría decir que esto es irrumpir en tu habitación ahora que vivimos juntos, pero supongo que lo recuerdas.

Aprovechó su sorpresa para acercarse y tirar de su muñeca echándolo en la cama. Se puso encima y colocó los brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Lo que no esperaba es que Yuuri estuviera incluso vestido igual a esa vez, tenía solo la ropa interior. Dejó de jugar y se puso más serio.

—Tienes razón. —admitió, Yuuri salió de la sorpresa y lo escuchó atento—. He estado siendo hipócrita. Me he dedicado a reprimir lo que realmente deseaba, usando como excusa la necesidad de tener más autocontrol sobre mí mismo, y también mantener las cosas bien entre nosotros. Pero siempre ha sido claro para ti que es lo que quiero.

—¿Vamos a volver al principio de nuevo?

—¿No te gusta? Tú eres el que se estaba quejando de que extrañaba esto.

—Bueno, creo que normalmente eras más intimidante que seductor —le dijo y miró para otro lado haciendo una mueca.

Eso lo había ofendido bastante, se tranquilizó y lo pensó un poco. —Supongo que ya no es lo mismo que antes.

—No, no lo es. Muchas cosas han cambiado. —Las manos de Yuuri acariciaron sus brazos y se quedaron en ese lugar—. Sabes, incluso aunque haya pasado esto, yo me sentía bastante bien hasta ahora. Creí que estábamos bien.

—Yo también.

Se sentía bien. Yuuri se levantó sobre sus codos aprovechando la corta distancia entre ellos, se quedó quieto esperando, sus labios se apoyaron sobre los suyos. Se dejó estar y relajo la mandíbula, los labios de Yuuri se movieron sobre los suyos con suavidad. Lo tenía casi desnudo debajo y podría hacer lo que quisiera, siempre se la pasaba fantaseando con estas cosas, pero en este momento no necesitaba más que esto. Yuuri era inocente y dulce con él, y ahora sabía que lo quería, eso lo llenaba de calidez. Cuando se separó sonrió con los labios y luego mostrando los dientes sin poder contenerlo.

Yuuri se puso feliz. —Me gusta cuando sonríes así. Es lo único que recuerdo que no me asustaba cuando me atacabas. Te veías sumamente feliz tirándoteme encima con la idea de hacerlo. Más de una vez casi me convences, era complicado decirte que no.

Se le subieron un poco los colores, pero se recompuso, podía aguantar comentarios como esos. Sonrió pícaramente. —Aún estoy feliz con la idea de hacerlo. ¿No estás feliz?

Era la primera vez que Yuuri reaccionaba bien a una pregunta así. Se rio alegremente, era tan simpático como siempre, sin importar la situación. —Sí. Pero no prometo nada sobre hasta dónde llegaré con esto esta noche.

—No importa, me basta solo con esto. Con besarte estoy contento.

Se agachó apoyándose sobre los codos y lo besó de la misma manera que él había hecho antes. Las manos de Yuuri estaban en sus hombros pero la bata no lo dejaba sentirlas sobre su piel. Su cuerpo estaba suave luego del baño y sentía el aroma del perfume. Movió el rostro lentamente y rozo su nariz con la suya, entreabrió los ojos y se miraron, él estaba contento con esto y su corazón terminó de derretirse. Se rindió por completo y lo abrazo levantándolo de la cama un poco, Yuuri le acaricio la cabeza y apretó su mejilla contra la de él. Se relamió y busco su boca de nuevo, lo mordió con los labios húmedos, sintió su aliento cálido y busco cada roce suave lentamente. Apoyó la boca sobre la suya un momento y busco su mirada al separarse, frente contra frente. Se sentía tan ridículo y feliz que rio, y Yuuri lo imitó sintiéndose de la misma manera.

Separo su rostro un poco más para poder ver su pecho desnudo, acaricio con el pulgar su estómago.

—Hey, que estás tocando —se quejó Yuuri con voz suave y divertida. Sus manos aun rodeaban sus hombros.

—¿Te avergüenza que ya estemos casi desnudos desde el principio?

Ponerlo en evidencia lo hizo ruborizar, un leve colorcito le marcó las mejillas. —Sí, me siento algo más expuesto que tú.

Se había olvidado que tenía la bata. —Entonces me pondré en igualdad de condiciones para hacerte sentir mejor.

—No era una indirecta —se apresuró a aclarar un poco abochornado—, no lo dije para que hagas eso.

Simplemente era demasiado, esta forma de ser tontamente simpático y tierno lo superaba.

—Me rindo. —Se tiró de espaldas en la cama hacia el costado y lo miró, se desabrocho la bata y la deslizo por los hombros quedando en ropa interior. —Soy todo tuyo, pues hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Era incomodo comportarse tan sumiso, y debía de tener las orejas rojas, pero no importaba.

— No quiero que hagas cosas que te ponen incómodo. Sé cómo eres y lo que significa hacer algo como esto.

—Después de cómo me has visto hoy, ya nada puede ser más vergonzoso que eso. No podría haber estado más expuesto que en ese momento. Ya te he dicho que me rindo, haz lo que quieras, y aprovecha la oportunidad porque nunca he pensado en ofrecerle esto a nadie de esta manera.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual no supo que estaría pensando.

—¿Realmente puedo hacer lo que sea?

¿Que estaba pensando hacer? Dudó, pero no podía ser algo malo.

—Sí.

—Date vuelta boca abajo.

Eso fue una sorpresa, las cosas estaban yendo un poco rápido. No quiso pensarlo mucho porque se sentía ansioso y lo hizo. Yuuri se le pegó a la espalda y apoyó su rostro en su nuca. Se quedó un momento pensando.

—¿Me estas oliendo? —le preguntó un poco incrédulo pero con toda seguridad de que eso era lo que hacía—. Sabía que ibas a salir con algo raro, ¿pero me puedes explicar porque te gusta esto? Ya sé que lo has hecho muchas veces antes.

—Oh, ¿me habías descubierto? —le dijo un poco avergonzado haciéndose a un lado para mirarlo y conversar.

—Como no podría si eras tan obvio.

—Bueno, ¿qué tiene? me gusta. Hueles bien y tienes un cabello bonito. Además es cómodo y siempre estás tan cálido. ¿Te diste cuenta hace mucho? —preguntó rascándose la mejilla.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo vienes haciendo? —le preguntó con duda—. Solo recuerdo que lo hiciste cuando fuimos a montar hace un tiempo y ese mismo día durante la noche.

—Ah, si… pensé que no habías notado que era exactamente lo que hacía.

—Aún no estoy seguro porque lo haces. —Yuuri lo miró y se ruborizo bastante. —¿Porque te pones rojo? Explícate —le exigió, nunca había pensado mucho en el significado de esa costumbre.

—¿Realmente no te haces una idea? Es algo incómodo tener que decirlo —se quejó—. Me pone.

Levanto una ceja y lo miro fijo.

—¡¿Qué?! No me mires así. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta. Basta, me harás sentir mal.

—Supongo que esa actitud te pega —se resignó—. No tienes por qué sentirte mal, a mí me excita cualquier cosa que hagas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Me vas a hacer contar cosas vergonzosas también?

—Sip. Dijiste que harías lo que sea.

Se rio, conversar con él era fácil en este momento. Yuuri se veía más relajado y sincero que nunca, le intrigaba enterarse de todo lo que no conocía de él. Más aún porque eran detalles íntimos, y extrañamente resultaron estar todos relacionados con él.

—Cualquier cosa, especialmente si te veías lindo, aunque a veces no tenía sentido y solo pasaba. No siempre necesite que me tocaras para ponerme. Me gustas, así que era inevitable. Llevamos mucho tiempo compartiendo la cama, lo has notado muchas veces.

—Dormido no cuenta, esas le pasan a todos.

—¿Quién dijo que siempre estaba dormido? —sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué? ¿Has hecho cosas mientras yo dormía? No es que ahora me moleste, pero sabes que un tiempo antes te hubiera matado si me enteraba.

—No te he tocado, al menos no pensando en eso. A veces quería estar cerca para dormir y luego no podía evitarlo. Incluso te he odiado porque tenías la costumbre de abrazarme y me despertaba en medio de la noche sin poder volver a dormirme. Tuve que aprender a lidiar con ello.

—¿Cómo?

—Aguantando, tocándome antes de la hora de dormir, o levantarme e ir al baño. Suficiente de mí, creo que es obvio que me pasaban cosas. Lo que me intriga saber es de ti, chico sin frustraciones sexuales.

—Hey, soy un hombre como cualquiera, porque no habría de tener frustraciones sexuales. Y no quiero cambiar de tema aun. Como es que si estabas caliente todo el tiempo nunca lo he notado. Sin contar los momentos incomodos que si nos descubrimos. Por lo que me dices, estabas pensando en eso todo el tiempo, incluso durante el día.

La mano de Yuuri acaricio su espalda y comenzó a rascarlo, eso le gustaba así que se recostó un poco más.

—Se cómo controlarme, no voy a andar poniéndome en evidencia en público. En última instancia lo acomodaba y pensaba en algo horrible, como el dolor de los experimentos de Anissina o la cara severa de desprecio de mi hermano mayor.

—Eso a mí no me funciona.

—Lo sé —rio recordando las veces que lo notó escondiéndose en público.

—¡Bueno! Aunque me tomes por inocente, era más chico y era obvio que me la pasaba tocándome. Era duro no tener mi propia habitación.

Aprovecho para cambiar de tema y ser quien interrogara. —¿Cuándo comenzó a sucederte algo conmigo?

—No lo sé —dijo luego de pensarlo un poco—, creo que fue una noche que me desperté y estaba muy excitado. Tú estabas encima mío y pensé "si lo despierto, él lo haría conmigo". Realmente lo pensé, incluso estuve a punto de hacer algo estúpido, pero luego me sentí mal porque lo único en lo que estaba pensando era en sexo. Sabía que tú sentías algo más, así que no podía hacer algo como eso. Creo que desde ese momento estuve consciente de que me atraías de esa forma.

—Hubiera aceptado con gusto. Odio tener el sueño pesado.

Yuuri le apretó la cabeza contra la almohada para que dejara de burlarse y se rieron un poco. Luego volvió a acariciarle la espalda mientras hablaban. —Luego de eso paso tiempo, y comencé a sentir algo más. Me di cuenta de que me comenzabas a gustarme enserio y me sentí más tranquilo por un tiempo. No sé porque estuve esperando tanto, tenía un poco de miedo porque no sabía si aun sentías lo mismo. Creo que intente acercarme pero te di las señales equivocadas.

—No. Creo que estabas bien, solo que yo no supe verlo. Siempre que dudé sobre algo de tu parte, resultaba que no era nada. Me acostumbre a desmerecer las situaciones que podían parecer insinuantes, estábamos bien, quise mantenerlo de esa forma. Creo que el momento en que me di cuenta que realmente pasaba algo diferente fue cuando me diste tu chaqueta en el bosque. ¿Entendías lo que significaba eso?

—Sí. Realmente quise dártela por el frio, pero pensé que tal vez entenderías el otro significado. Quise verte de negro, pero aquí nadie puede excepto yo. Siempre me pareció que te quedaría muy bien, pero nunca quise pedirte que te probaras mi ropa porque lo tomarías como una confesión y me caerías encima.

Yuuri se rio al entender su mirada de "tienes toda la razón".

—Tampoco sé cómo no te diste cuenta de cómo estaba al cabalgar detrás de ti. —Yuuri se ruborizo un poco y apoyo el puño contra su boca—. Incluso cuando volvimos no creí poder esconderlo. Cuando tocaste la puerta casi me da un infarto, por poco me interrumpes en el peor momento.

—La vez que te golpeaste el pie, ¿te estabas tocando? —y él no se había dado cuenta—. Pensando en mí…

El rubor de Yuuri creció un poco. —Me golpee el pie con la cama al apurarme en buscar los pantalones. Oh, dios, sentí tanta vergüenza. Incluso me curaste el pie y me tratabas amable cuando justo había hecho eso. No voy a mentir, aun me siento avergonzado incluso ahora mismo de recordarlo.

Apoyó la boca contra su brazo para no reír y dejo caer la cabeza contra la almohada un momento, lo miro a los ojos. —Yo estaba en mi habitación haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustó que me abrazaras, y el movimiento de cabalgar no ayudo mucho. Además ya venía pensando cosas ese día. Si hubiera sabido que estabas haciendo eso, no me hubiera molestado en conformarme con una chaqueta si podía tenerte a ti completo. Aunque me he acostumbrado a verte desnudo en el baño y compartimos siempre la cama, no puedo soportar si me tocas tanto.

—Yo tampoco me siento tan nervioso si estamos casi desnudos. Ye he visto casi todo.

Pensó en algo un momento. Se giró de lado y se distancio un poco de Yuuri. —Mira para abajo —lo tomó desprevenido porque estaba tranquilo, apenas miró se bajó la ropa interior revelándole todo. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de par en par. —Ahora lo has visto todo. Y también lo sabes todo. Ahora es mi turno, también quiero ver todo.

Los labios de Yuuri formaban una línea y aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos, podia ver los músculos de su cuello tensos. Sonrió mostrando los dientes, le encantaba ser osado para molestarlo. Hacía mucho que no hacía algo radical como eso.

—Solo estoy bromeando, aunque si tengo ganas de verlo todo.

—Está bien. —Su respuesta le sorprendió, no dijo nada y observó que hacía. Yuuri se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó el collar que siempre llevaba puesto y lo dejo en la mesa de noche. —En realidad no me importa, pero es un poco embarazoso en este momento. Pero creo que es justo mostrarte todo si tú ya lo has hecho.

Se paró junto a la cama y se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba. Lo miró desnudo, le gustaba lo que veía y sabía que debía estar clavándole la mirada intensamente. Yuuri soporto un momento y miró hacia otro lado rascándose la mejilla, solo le dedico algunas miradas de reojo para ver que hacía. Salió de la cama y se quitó la ropa interior del todo. Se paró frente a él y miró hacia abajo todo su cuerpo de cerca, colocó una mano sobre su estómago y lo acaricio con el pulgar. Era tan diferente de las tantas veces que estuvieron en el baño, mucho más íntimo, y no solo porque estuviera completamente desnudo. Se besaron, labios contra labios de la misma manera que la vez anterior, inocente y tierno. Yuuri le pellizcó el trasero con los dedos y se sobresaltó en medio del beso.

—Yo también me rindo, puedes tenerlo todo. —sonreía ruborizado, no terminaba de coordinar esta expresión con su actitud de hace un momento.

Lo miro a los ojos. —¿Estás seguro? Yo si aceptaré lo que me ofreces y no habrá más lugar para la charla. He estado conteniéndome durante mucho tiempo.

—Sí. En realidad siempre sentí curiosidad por saber qué harías. Así que aguantaré aunque hagas algo demasiado vergonzoso. —Otra vez tenía esa cara tan linda avergonzada—. Deja de verme con cara de depravado.

Yuuri se alejó de él y se sentó en la cama, aún estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando así que se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Tengo que provocarte acaso?

Ya estaba suficientemente provocado, pero esto sería divertido. Puso una mano en su cadera y se quedó esperando únicamente por curiosidad para ver qué haría. Yuuri entendió rápidamente que estaba aceptando ese ofrecimiento, se subió del todo a la cama y se recostó un poco, entreabrió las piernas exponiéndose lo más posible con una mirada provocativa que nunca hubiera esperado verle más que en sus fantasías. Duró poco, soportó unos segundos, y antes de que su sangre terminara de fluir hacia abajo ante esa visión, Yuuri se rascó la mejilla y volvió a su típica cara de siempre.

—No tengo idea de cómo ser sexy, creo que esto es imposible para mi…

Suspiró y cerró un momento los ojos. —Sabes, no estaba seguro de hasta donde llegaríamos esta noche, pero si me lo pones así no hay hombre que aguante.

Trato de no pensar en que estaba desnudo y lo mucho que se había excitado, ni que Yuuri miraba curioso directo hacia su pene. Si le ofrecía todo, entonces lo tomaría todo.

Subió a la cama y volvieron a la misma posición con la que todo había comenzado, tanto esta misma noche como años antes en su primer intento de profundizar la relación. Por más decidido que lo mirara a los ojos, Yuuri no huiría a ningún lado. Todo estaba bien, sonrió. Acortó la distancia y roso sus labios viéndolo con los ojos entreabiertos, él deseaba el contacto. Susurró palabras mágicas con la piel apenas rosando la suya, las luces se atenuaron un poco. Abrió la boca y mordió lentamente con los labios de manera sugerente, levanto su barbilla, se relamió y volvió a morder suavizando el contacto.

Yuuri se dejó estar aunque le costara. Se sintió contento de poder provocarlo de esta manera. Acaricio con la mano que tenía sobre su rostro bajando por su cuello y volvió a lamerlo. Enredo los dedos del brazo que sostenía el peso de su cuerpo con los suyos, la conexión lo hizo sentir cálido por dentro. Yuuri lo abrazo por el cuello y respondió a su beso, su lengua cálida rosó la suya entre sus labios, titubeo un momento mientras disfrutaba la sensación del contacto. Volvió a lamer su boca, sintió el perfume de su cabello cuando movió el rostro buscando más contacto, no se hizo desear y respondió apretando su boca contra la suya. Deslizo su lengua dentro y llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, clavo la yema de sus dedos y mordió su labio inferior suavemente. Comenzaba a sentir la excitación arremolinarse en su pecho y bajando directamente hacia sus piernas.

No importa cuántas veces había fantaseado con esto, no podría haber imaginado como se sentía. Apretó el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas y los dedos en sus cabellos, Yuuri acaricio sus hombros e imito el movimiento de sus dedos sobre su nuca. Sintió un escalofrió cuando utilizo sus uñas para rasguñar hasta la base de su cuello. Lo beso con más fuerza, saboreándolo, empujando su lengua contra la suya, su corazón palpito con fuerza. Se apretó contra su cuerpo. Era solo un beso, pero llevaba sus sensaciones al límite, se desesperó y volvió a morderlo. Suspiro, tomo aire y volvió a buscar su lengua, abrió más la boca y empujo lo más que pudo. Lucharon por el control, se besaron con fuerza con los labios y repitieron el contacto volviendo la saliva una sola hasta que ya no hubo más aliento.

Lo miró a los ojos y no soportó no estar besándolo, se desesperó por comenzar de nuevo. Aumentó el ritmo de su respiración, sintió que Yuuri no podía seguir su ritmo. Entrecerró los ojos y vio deseo. Quitó la mano de su cabello y la llevo a sus caderas, clavo los dedos en la carne y empujó buscando el contacto, podía sentir su pene erecto contra la piel de su cuerpo. El cosquilleo se arremolino en su estómago y quemaba. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, se lo habían permitido. Dejó su boca y volteó su rostro exponiendo su cuello, lo humedeció con la lengua y jugó con sus labios. Mordió los tendones bajo su piel repetidas veces sintiendo como se tensaban en su boca. Yuuri tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y exhibió mas el cuello, lamio hasta la base de su barbilla y lo escuchó suspirar, continuó por su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo humedeció y lo mordió suave y lentamente buscando provocarlo, pasó la lengua por detrás de su oreja atento a sus reacciones. Yuuri entreabrió las piernas calzando sus cuerpos y las apretó contra sus caderas, lo abrazó con fuerza. Roso con la punta de su lengua el contorno del cartílago tentativamente, humedeció su lengua y lamio contorneando sus vueltas dando una ligera mordida en el extremo.

Yuuri le clavo los dedos en la espalda y rasguño un poco su hombro. Movió las caderas buscando contacto. Disfruto de su excitación ejerciendo más presión con su lengua y empujando con intervalos leves. Lo mordió y lamio con más énfasis, buscando el límite, y lo encontró en un gemido. Su voz se entrecorto y vibro en su garganta, deseo ver qué clase de expresión tenia, excitado y agitado él le devolvió la mirada. Se sintió sumamente conforme, había sido un buen comienzo. Volvió a repetirse que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, había logrado dejarlo completamente rendido.

Se separó de su cuerpo para apreciar todo, aunque no le gusto perder el calor agradable que sentía. Observó con cada musculo y cada hueso que podía ver bajo su piel tesándose y moviéndose debido a su respiración. Su pene erecto apuntaba hacia arriba en su arco máximo y ya sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió su expectativa, acaricio sus testículos con suavidad y lo observó cerrar los ojos para disfrutar esas sensaciones. Concentró su vista sobre su sexo de nuevo, aun sentía la curiosidad de lo poco conocido y la intimidad de que compartiera con él esta parte de su cuerpo. Lo rodeo con los dedos y lo exploró con su tacto. Estaba duro, caliente, suave. Imaginó que clase de sensaciones tendría en ese momento mientras lo recorría presionándolo firmemente, se aprovechó de la languidez de sus piernas abiertas para acariciar uno de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus testículos y usar las dos manos para tocarlo.

Yuuri le tomó por la muñeca para detenerlo y se irguió buscando tocarlo. Lo deseaba, relajó sus músculos ante la caricia sobre su estómago. Sus manos eran grandes sobre su cuerpo, estaban húmedas por la transpiración. Le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo al rosar con la yema de los dedos sobre su piel. Una mano agarró con dedos firmes la zona sensible del hueso de su cadera y la otra acaricio su pene con la palma y sus testículos con los dedos. Esperaba ese contacto, venia deseándolo hacia tiempo, sintió los músculos de sus piernas tensarse. Yuuri estaba sentado frente a él, se inclinó para besarle. Comenzaron suavemente para incrementar el ritmo a uno más desenfrenado, lo tomo por el cabello mientras sus manos se movían habilidosas sobre su sexo. Comenzó a desesperarse, no supo si decirle cuanto le gustaba sentir sus manos acariciándolo de esa manera.

Rompió el beso. Sentía escalofríos en la nuca mientras los dedos de Yuuri bailaban sobre la punta de su pene con suavidad. No quiso más contacto y lo empujó a la cama de nuevo sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Sus manos quedaron sobre las sabanas y colocó una rodilla a cada lado. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y acaricio su estómago hasta su pecho, clavó los dedos en la carne sobre su cintura y volvió a bajar. Todo eso era suyo, y Yuuri comprendió su mirada.

Se inclinó y tomó su cuerpo con firmeza, lamio el centro de su pecho y lo mordió con los labios húmedos. Su boca sobre su piel y su lengua firme sobre la carne. Dejo caer el aliento sobre su cuerpo mientras tomaba un respiro, su pecho retumbaba con los latidos de su corazón. Tomó sus piernas posesivamente y lo apretó contra sus caderas. Lamio uno de sus pezones y se atrevió a morderlo, Yuuri comenzó a retorcer las caderas, repitió varias veces el roce de sus dientes con tal de sentir ese contacto.

—No, no —lo detuvo Yuuri tomando su rostro entre las manos. Lo observó a los ojos, no había nada malo en esa mueca de placer, excepto que no podía soportar que se divirtiera más tiempo. Sonrió satisfecho. Si no podía con eso, no sabía cómo aguantaría el resto, aún faltaba bastante para lo mejor de la noche. Se regocijo en la curiosidad de descubrir sus lugares sensibles.

Lamió y besó la boca de su estómago y comenzó a bajar hacia un lado, mordió su flanco derecho y ante la buena respuesta de sus músculos al tensarse lo repitió más veces. Rasguño los lados de sus piernas y volvió a agarrarlo con fuerza de las caderas presionando contra su pene erecto, el contacto le estremecía por dentro. Se separó de él y lo obligó a exponerse abriendo más las piernas. Su mano se posó en su hombro agarrándolo con fuerza, no quiso ver qué cara ponía aun. Lamió la comisura de su pierna y la cadera, la expectativa se hacía cada vez más presente en sus movimientos. Decidió hacerlo desear, esquivó su pene y delineó con la lengua alrededor, hundió su boca contra su ombligo y mordió. La otra mano de Yuuri se colocó sobre su cabeza, le acaricio los cabellos, se excitó al pensar en cuanto deseaba esto.

No lo tocó con sus manos, deseaba el primer contacto con su boca. Besó con sus labios húmedos sus testículos y empujo con la lengua, la mano en su hombro se tensó y sintió un revoloteo en el estómago. Imaginó cuanto estaba disfrutando cada movimiento sobre su piel, sintió ganas de tocarse, pero la expectativa de recibir algo a cambio de parte de él lo detuvo. Lo sostuvo con sus dedos y lamió la punta, lo rodeó con los labios húmedos y le permitió entrar levemente en su boca. Yuuri murmuró algo, le había hecho esperar demasiado ese momento. Humedeció su piel deslizándolo cada vez más dentro de su boca, lo sostuvo por la base y acaricio sus testículos con firmeza.

—Eso es trampa —se quejó Yuuri con voz trémula, se estremeció al escucharle.

Succionó un poco y apretó los labios mientras subía y bajaba lentamente. Se alejó de él con un beso. —¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó algo burlón por saber cuánto lo disfrutaba, y levanto la vista por primera vez para mirarlo. Yuuri suspiró profundamente y le temblaron los labios, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y sus caderas temblaron a causa de un escalofrío.

—No por favor —dijo empujándole la cabeza de nuevo hacia su pene erecto.

Si el rey lo pedía así, jamás podría negarse. Su propio pensé se contrajo, le divertía enormemente jugar con él de esta manera pero ya no podía soportarlo. Lamió con más énfasis y uso su boca hasta el fondo especulando sus límites, se detuvo justo a tiempo. Enterró su cara contra la piel suave de su estómago y esperó. No estaba seguro de si podría haber llegado únicamente pensando en él teniendo un orgasmo, pero se sentía a punto.

Yuuri se sentó y tiró de él para que se levantara, lo besó metiendo la lengua en su boca invasivamente. Tiró de su cabello y el suave dolor se sintió bien. Dejó que mordiera y lamiera su boca desesperado mientras se le formaba un nudo en el pecho, podía sentir cuanto lo deseaba. Recordaba esta sensación. Lo beso con el mismo empeño.

—Quiero hacerte lo mismo, con la boca —le dijo Yuuri.

—Estoy al límite.

Lo miró suplicante, lo que más deseaba en este momento no era eso. Él entendió.

—Solo un poco.

No soportó sus ruegos, se arrodilló y Yuuri no esperó ni un minuto más. Lo acarició una vez con los dedos, lo sostuvo y sintió su lengua en un primer contacto caliente y húmedo. Su boca hervía. Luego sintió sus labios, tembló y agarró sus hombros mientras él lo obligaba a hundirse en su boca. —Oh, dios.

Sintió el aliento del resoplido de su sonrisa, y extraño su calidez. Él lo dejó entrar de una vez hasta lo profundo de su boca, con los ojos cerrados lo disfrutó sabiendo que tenía que resistirse a esta tentación. Sintió su lengua lamerlo presionando con fuerza, su pene se contrajo y lo apartó de golpe. Respiró y lo miró mientras temblaba de la misma forma que lo había visto a él hacerlo antes. Aguantó la respiración y se tomó un momento para calmarse.

Pensó sobre lo que quería ahora. —Dijiste que podía tenerlo todo. —Sabía que lo estaba mirando con el puro deseo de los años acumulados.

Él lo estaba aceptando. Le sonrió y se apoyó con las manos sobre las sabanas exponiendo su cuerpo ante él. —Todo.

—Dame un momento —le pidió y se enderezó con una mano en la cadera y la otra sobre su rostro. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces.

Yuuri acarició sus piernas. —¿Estabas así de cerca? —Rio un poco. Era una risa íntima, suave y diferente a la de siempre.

Asintió con la cabeza y se recompuso. —Ya está.

—Solo… solo no me mates —le dijo con miedo y él lo miro sorprendido. Yuuri miró hacia arriba con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos eran de ese hermoso color negro de siempre.

Justamente por esto estaba conteniendo su deseo, no podía abusar de su cuerpo. Pero sonrió pícaramente y le dijo: —No prometo que pueda controlarme.

Él comprendió su juego, pero lo miró con exagerada preocupación. Decidió no jugar más, quería volver a sentirlo disfrutar como antes. Colocó saliva en sus dedos y se inclinó sobre él de nuevo. Su pene ya no estaba tan duro como antes, y extraño la sensación de tenerlo erecto al límite bajo su tacto. Humedeció su piel y metió lo metió en su boca. Yuuri se recostó en la cama de nuevo y relajo las piernas. Jugó con los dedos con suavidad, dejo caer su saliva mientras lo lamia y se éxito por la situación. Sentía el olor del sexo, estaba ansioso de nuevo. Era diferente, mas rudo, más vergonzoso. El ruido de su boca al besarlo y recorrer su piel húmeda era lo único que escuchaba en la habitación además de sus respiraciones.

Se separó un momento sin dejar de tocarlo, metiendo sus dedos con suavidad en su cuerpo. Yuuri tenía el brazo sobre sus ojos y las orejas rojas. La próxima vez seria él quien pase la mayor vergüenza para compensarlo. Lo acarició por dentro, besó su ingle y mordió apenas rozando con los dientes mientras continuaba tocándolo de esa manera. Llevó los dedos de su otra mano a su boca y humedeció su pene. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al saber que faltaba poco. Un momento después Yuuri acaricio su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia arriba, lo besó en los labios y se apoyó contra su cuello. Acarició con la punta la entrada y penetró de a poco, los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos y las sensaciones lo abrumaban. Él apretó las piernas y esperó el momento en que las relajara para empujar penetrando más profundo, lo guió con su mano moviendo las caderas lentamente. Retiró su mano y empujó sin nada que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos.

Besó su cuello apretando su rostro con fuerza contra él, los músculos de sus nalgas se contrajeron seguidos de los de sus piernas. Intento calmarse. Se levantó y lo miró con vergüenza, Yuuri le devolvió la misma mirada incomoda de la primera vez. Lo besó e intentó imitar ese primer beso dulce y cálido lleno de sensaciones placenteras. Movió las caderas con suavidad y sintió cosquilleos en su espalda mientras Yuuri lo acariciaba. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de todo. Su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado y la sensación fría del placer le apretujó la garganta. Sintió puntadas en el estómago y sensaciones eléctricas en su espina. El cuerpo debajo de él se mecía al compás, sentía los músculos calientes y los huesos bajo su pie. Él buscaba un ritmo, profundidad y más fricción de su pene sobre su piel. Lo sintió desesperarse e intento mantener la compostura, quería que disfrutara de su cuerpo. Continuó penetrando lentamente, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca ante la sensación de placer. Moría por ver su rostro, pero no podría contenerlo. Yuuri apretó las piernas y se movió con más fuerza. —No puedo —jadeó una disculpa manteniendo el mismo ritmo lento.

—Rápido —rogó él con la voz desecha y tironeó clavando los dedos en sus nalgas. No pudo más y se dejó ir, penetró más rápido descoordinado sus movimientos con los de él y no pudo pensar. Abrió más la boca jadeante y se tensó, continuo buscando ese momento. Los espasmos del orgasmo golpearon como un relámpago en todo su cuerpo. Lo disfrutó entre el frenesí de los últimos movimientos. Hundió la cara contra su pecho y continuó moviéndose pegado a su cuerpo transpirado hasta que Yuuri indico el momento de detenerse. No pudo sentir si había llegado, llevo una mano a su estómago preocupado y sintió la humedad y el tacto rasposo. Sintió alivio, podía sentirse un buen amante por completo.

Se quedó como estaba, dentro de él, en silencio. Acompasando las respiraciones y el latido de su corazón. Estaba relajado y contento, sintió alegría al recibir caricias sobre sus hombros, su rostro y su cabello. Acarició con el pulgar la piel bajo sus dedos, giró la cabeza y le dio un beso exhausto. Volvió a acomodarse y se quedó quieto. Le gustaba estar así, no quería salir, ni separarse de él. Disfrutó de la calma y su calor, sintiendo cada respiración meciendo su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —escuchó la voz de Yuuri romper el silencio y ladeo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Agotado y vulnerable sintió que le picaba la nariz. Cerró los ojos y sintió las manos de Yuuri sobre su rostro, abrió los labios y le temblaron. Yuuri lo besó sobre su ceño fruncido suavemente, se relajó mientras recibía todas sus caricias con cariño.

—Estoy contento —respondió con la voz quebrada. Los parpados le temblaron y le ardieron los ojos, intentó tragar pero se le cerró la garganta. Las lágrimas cayeron y se sintió mal por arruinar este momento. Dejó que le abrazara, sabía que Yuuri lo entendía como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	5. Epílogo

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

* * *

**Rumores – Epílogo**

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que en un principio había sido un bote pesquero de madera bastante humilde, se había convertido en un barco de metal el doble de grande. La cabina nueva tenía los vidrios relucientes y el corredor era lo suficientemente amplio para incluir algunas mesas y sillas.

Las redes de pesca hoy estaban solo de decoración. El capitán aceleró la marcha y salieron a mar abierto con el viento de frente. Sus cabellos negros revolotearon.

—Owww, mira Wolf, ¡las gaviotas están volando muy cerca!

—Oh dios, porque va tan rápido. —Apenas le dirigio la mirada a las aves y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¡No vomites! ¡Si quieres subir al barco no vomites, si no quieres vomitar no subas al barco! —le dijo y frotó con fuerza su espalda.

—¿Está todo bien, Yuuri? —preguntó Conrart que se acercaba caminando desde la cabina. Tenía puesta la gorra blanca con un ancla metálica de adorno que había visto colgada en la pared adentro. Le quedaba perfecta, imaginó que necesitaba todo un traje blanco a juego.

—See. Wolf está mareado como siempre. —miró a Wolfram, estaba pálido y transpirado—. Te sentirás mejor cuando pare.

—¡Hee, su majestad, excelencias! —Ernest se acercó con varias cañas de pescar bajo el brazo, una valija cuadrada en una mano, saludando con la palma en alto. Su sonrisa alegre y avejentada cambió a una expresión más preocupada al ver al chico inclinado sobre la borda. —Oh, ¿el mar está siendo duro de nuevo con su excelencia?

Conrad sonrió y se llevó una mano a la boca. —Toda su vida ha tenido problemas con las embarcaciones.

—Supongo que no es para nada divertido tener ese problema, es algo vergonzoso. —dijo a modo de apreciación general.

Wolfram se irguió recto y lo miró a los ojos. —Pero que dices, yo siempre he vomitado con dignidad.

—Bweahahahaha —rio Ernest—, un hombre es un hombre después de todo —Adoraba a Wolfram de una manera un tanto extraña.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. —No sé si eso es algo por lo cual sentirte orgulloso. Pero te ves un poco mejor ahora.

—Por supuesto que me siento mejor —le dijo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Como le gustaba ese gesto. Se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo y él le sonrió y se inclinó un poco para acercar su rostro. El barco chocó con una ola. —¡Bwehgh! —Se tapó la boca con la mano y se abalanzó contra la barandilla, él se quedó de piedra y escucho el ruido.

—¡No volveré a besarte en todo el día! —le gritó y le frotó la espalda con furia. El barco se meció más fuerte al chocar contra otra ola. —Oh, hombre, qué asco… como te estoy odiando —le dijo siendo poco serio.

—¡Su majestaaaaaad!

Volteó e hizo una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto ante la visión que tenía en frente. Günter venia corriendo emocionado saludando con una mano y agitando el puño de forma delicada a ritmo con el trote. Tenía puesto un marinero de colegiala. Le costó hilar en su cerebro sus pensamientos para recordar que eso era el equivalente a un pirata en este mundo. No comprendía como lograba ser tan perturbador un hombre tan hermoso como ese. Conrart se estaba riendo ante su expresión de disgusto.

—¿Majestad donde estaba? —le reclamó su tutor y le tomó las manos alejándolo de Wolfram. —¡Lo he estado buscando por todo el barco! La princesa lo está esperando, no podemos empezar la pesca si no se presenta.

—¿Dónde está Greta, hace bastante que no la veo?

Conrart se llevó la mano a la barbilla. —Estaba con Anissina durante la mañana cuando salimos del puerto. Pero luego de que se terminara de instalar el motor nuevo dijo algo acerca de revisar alguna cosa en el casco del barco y Greta se fue con ella.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

—Ciertamente estamos yendo bastante rápido, el nuevo motor parece muy eficiente —dijo Günter.

—Mmmhh, creo que debería invertir en comprar uno para el carguero, ¿he? —dijo Ernest frotándose la barbilla contemplando la idea. —Después de todo ahora soy un hombre cuasi rico, bweheheheha.

Yuuri se apenó un poco. Se alegraba por la felicidad de los ganadores del Espe-Ac, especialmente de Ernest, pero que el destino de su vida sexual haya definido la ganancia económica de muchas personas era bastante incómodo. Günter se tapó la nariz con las dos manos, estaba murmurando algo que no quiso oír, ese era el momento para comenzar a ignorarlo completamente.

—No sé si es buena idea lo del motor, tal vez deberías esperar a que lo prueben algunas veces primero…

Ernest lo miro sin entender. —¿Por qué lo dice su majestad?

—Ya te dije que pueden llamarme Yuuri. Mi único requisito especial es que me llamen Mitsuemon en el bar.

—Yuuri —le llamo Conrart—, creo que es hora de ir yendo.

—Oh, sí. Tienes razón. Wolf, tu puedes esperar aquí, ¿o quieres venir ahora?

—No lo sé, creo que iré luego —le dijo aferrado a la baranda.

—Günter, ¿puedes quedarte con él un rato? Iré a ver a Greta y volveré a buscarlos enseguida, creo que deberíamos parar pronto.

—Por supuesto —se recompuso el hombre apenas escucho su pedido—. Pero aún faltan bastante camino para el arrecife.

—¿Tanto? —se decepcionó, pero tenía razón, hacía poco habían salido a alta mar.

Decidió que igualmente iría a ver a Greta primero, le dio un último vistazo a Wolfram y se quedó tranquilo de que no estuviera solo. Miró a Conrart y cuando avanzaron unos pasos alguien se asomó de la cabina. Era el capitán del barco, Arnet, vestido a la moda de un marinero de su mundo con una camiseta ajustada y pañuelo al cuello.

—¡¿Cómo va todo?! —alzo la voz desde la plataforma de arriba.

—¡Bien! —respondió contento.

Josak apareció detrás de él. —¡Por favor no desfallezca aun excelencia, nos falta un gran trecho a gran velocidad! ¡La pintura de Sassy está recién hecha!

Sassy era el nombre de este barco.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo queda de viaje?! —le preguntó Conrart a Josak.

Ellos cruzaron algunas palabras allá arriba y volvieron a mirar hacia abajo.

—¡Al menos una hora, tal vez un poco más!

—Ughh, ¿una hora? —se quejó Wolfram.

—¡¿Majestad no quiere algo de medicina para su esposo?! —preguntó Arnet.

—¡¿Tienen medicina?!

—¡Si, tenemos!

Arnet entro a la cabina y Josak les dio la espalda.

—No creo que la medicina ayude de mucho, nunca me hace efecto.

—Pero con una hora de viaje es mejor que la tomes. Ya sé que no te gustan los remedios, pero no puedes estar todo el día sufriendo.

Wolfram le esquivo la mirada, era muy infantil a veces. Josak bajó por la escalera y le entrego un pastillero a Günter mientras Conrart iba a conseguir un vaso de agua. Miró hacia el mar, el agua saltaba llena de espuma mientras el barco avanzaba con fuerza. Wolfram se tomó la medicina e intentó mejorar su aspecto parándose recto y apoyando las manos en vez de los codos sobre la barandilla. Parecía que iba a estar bien, así que miro a Conrart de nuevo y él comprendió que quería que lo acompañara a ir a buscar a Greta.

Cuando estaba por dar un paso, el barco se estremeció como si hubiera chocado contra algo. Se asustó y abrió la boca para gritar, pero algo cambio en las fuerzas del movimiento y se sintió suspendido en el aire. Luego el barco salió disparado a pique, cortando el agua sin encontrar resistencia alguna y tomando una velocidad de cero a ciento cincuenta en cuestión de un segundo. Cayó al piso y se agarró de lo que tenía a mano, quedo enganchado a la pierna de Wolfram mientras él se sostenía como si no hubiera mañana de los tubos de metal de la barandilla.

Vio a Conrart golpearse contra una de las paredes y sentarse en el piso para no salir volando. Pero Günter no tenía nada de dónde agarrarse, al caer de espaldas dio una vuelta hacia atrás ofreciéndole una vista debajo de su pollera que mejor olvidaría al instante. Ernest estaba recostado en el piso, agarrado al pasamano de la escalera. Confiaba en que la fuerza de sus brazos podría mantenerlo a salvo.

Miró hacia arriba asustado, el paisaje eran solo líneas de colores sin sentido. El vientó golpeaba contra su rostro y dolía. Wolfram gritó y no pudo escucharlo, entendió luego de un rato que había dicho que no podía sostenerse más. Se asustó, pero vio a Josak recomponerse un poco y acercarse, los sostuvo a ambos agarrado con fuerza a la baranda. Miró hacia el piso de arriba, Arnet estaba bien, veía su espalda aplastada contra los barrotes del barandal por la fuerza de la velocidad.

De repente el barco aminoró la marcha y sintió que la estabilidad volvía a su cuerpo. No sabía que había pasado y se sostenía como un gato asustado a la que tenía bajo las manos, aunque ahora ya estaban completamente detenidos. El barco se mecía un poco muy suavemente.

—¡La reducción del tiempo de viaje ha sido de una hora a 2.37 minutos! ¡Es un éxito!

—¿Solo 2.37 minutos ha durado este infierno? —gimió Wolfram.

—Pues yo me he sentido como en la academia al hacer flexiones de brazos de una hora media de duración —dijo Josak estirando los músculos y haciendo una mueca de dolor al tocar su hombro.

—Pensé que iba a morir —se quejó y miró a lo lejos. —¿Günter, estas bien?

El consejero era una mata de pelos violeta despeinados. Gimió y se quedó dónde estaba levantando una mano. Conrart se veía bien, al igual que Ernest, pero claramente no había sido un momento placentero.

—¡Greta! —recordó y entro en pánico. —Anissina, ¡¿donde esta Greta?!

La mujer de cabellos rojo fuego lo miró incrédula.

—En el asiento de seguridad por supuesto.

Wolfram y él se desinflaron al mismo tiempo. Por un momento había imaginado cosas horribles en el mar a la deriva.

—¡Anissina! —se escuchó un grito lejano. —¡¿Qué demonios es lo que has hecho esta vez?!

La voz no parecía estar acercándose y sonaba forzada. Hubo un silencio y nadie pudo verlo. Anissina se cruzó de brazos y esperó algo.

—¡¿Po-podría alguien venir a ayudarme?!

Sentado sobre su trasero miró hacia el otro lado del barco, había dos manos del lado de afuera de la barandilla agarradas a un caño.

—¡Gwendal se está cayendo del barco! —grito alarmado. —¡Hombre al agua! ¡Hombre al agua!

—¡Yuuri, eso es para cuando ya está en el agua! —le reprochó Wolfram a gatas en el piso.

Conrart parecía calmado, pero no pudo avanzar un paso. Josak estaba en la misma situación, de pie pero sin equilibrio. Los dos viejos marineros se levantaron, pero la ráfaga de cabello rojo fue más rápida que ellos, y con pasos largos para su estatura, la mujer se abalanzó sobre el borde. Todos dudaron por un momento que fuera de alguna ayuda, pero ella se dobló como si nada trabando las botas en el metal y de un solo tirón levantó medio cuerpo del hombre hasta arriba. Él se aferró al borde con una pierna, se veía agitado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al verlo frunciendo el ceño. —No le pega.

Gwendal tenía un gorro de pescador grande y ondulado en los bordes, sostenido a su barbilla por un cordel. Incluso llevaba los anzuelos clavados encima. Tampoco combinaba su aspecto con esos pantalones cortos a media pantorrilla. Cayó del lado de adentro sobre pies y manos delante de la inventora.

—Es por esto que te dije que tendrías que haber ido con la princesa en vez de quedarte afuera.

—¡¿Cómo podría… —tomo aire—, ¡¿Cómo podría haber sabido de que se trataba de algo asi?!

—¡Anissina! —Greta apareció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Llevaba el cabello largo castaño y ondulado atado en un moño a la altura de la coronilla. Y un conjunto de camiseta sin mangas abotonada al frente con pantalones cortos igual al de la científica, pero en otros colores. Un estirón más y ya tendría su misma altura, y sería aún más aterrador.

—¡Ha sido fantástico! ¡Impresionante! —gritó emocionada, Anissina sonrió con simpatía y orgullo—. ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

—Por el amor de dios, no —gimió Gwendal. Wolfram gruño de forma demasiado similar a la de su hermano.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Günter, su cabello era desastroso pero se había recompuesto un poco.

—¡Es el arrecife! —gritó Arnet desde la plataforma.

Greta se apresuró a la proa y él salió corriendo para perseguirla. Miraron por la barandilla, el agua era cristalina y calma. Podía verse las siluetas de colores en el fondo, los distintos corales eran hermosos. A varios metros por delante podía verse la isla más cercana.

—Wooaa —exclamo la adolescente.

—¿Es hermoso verdad? —le sonrió.

Ello lo tomó por el brazo contenta y él la sostuvo para que se arrimara más sobre la varadilla. —¡Puedo ver los peces de colores! ¿Papá, podemos nadar?

—No lo sé, ¿se puede nadar aquí? —le pregunto a Conrart que llego a su lado.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Wolfram se sentó pesadamente en una reposera, Gwendal asumió una pose similar frente a él en la de al lado. Había cuatro reposeras más colocadas cerca de la proa mirando hacia el mar.

Anissina se acercó a ellos y despreocupadamente le untó crema en las mejillas a la princesa mientras sostenía un neceser en la otra mano.

—Ha sido bastante conveniente utilizar el modo turbo. Hemos ganado una hora extra para disfrutar del día. —Se tapó el sol con la mano y miró el cielo. —El sol es fuerte. Majestad, haga el favor de cuidar su piel.

Tomó el tubo de crema de las manos de la mujer y las dejo conversar. Realmente hacía calor y el sol era fuerte, lo sintió sobre su piel. Sacó la gorra que tenía enganchada en el cinto y se la puso. Se sentó en la reposera donde estaba recostado Wolfram, miró a Gwendal en "modo vacaciones".

—Las cañas de pescar se han caído por la borda —le dijo el mazoku. Su cabello suelto le molestaba sobre el rostro, lo hizo a un lado y movió los dedos por costumbre como si lo atara, pero había perdido la cinta.

—Es raro verte con el cabello suelto —le dijo y los ojos del hombre se le clavaron con una expresión apacible pero imposible de leer—. Es bueno verte más relajado.

Le sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes y Gwendal formo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Se recostó, su reposera estaba en posición más vertical que la de ellos. Günter acomodó un bolso en la reposera que seguía y le sonrió amablemente cuando vio que le observaba, luego siguió acomodando sus cosas. Se distrajo cuando Wolfram se apoyó contra su espalda, se inclinó un poco para verlo sobre el hombro.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora que paramos?

—Si —le respondió con voz cansada. Su mano rodeo su cintura y escondió la cara contra su cuerpo en posición de dormir. Estaba bien si descansaba un rato, podría despertarlo en media hora cuando decidieran que hacer. Acaricio sus dedos y sintió el tacto del anillo que llevaba puesto.

—Yuuri —le llamo Conrart, al verlo él le sonrió como siempre.

—¿Mmm?

El hombre miró a su hermano. —¿Wolfram va a dormir ahora? —le preguntó curioso.

—Sí, dejémoslo un rato. No la pasa bien cuando el barco está en marcha, pero seguro querrá venir con nosotros cuando se sienta mejor. Con la medicina y algo de sueño estará bien.

Conrart asintió estando de acuerdo. Anissina camino con tranquilidad y se sentó haciéndose lugar al lado de las piernas de Gwendal. Acomodó el pequeño bolso de mano en la reposera y colocó una mano sobre su pierna de forma muy natural. Ese tipo de gestos la hacían ver más cariñosa de lo que solía aparentar.

—No es hora de dormir —le regañó y él solo la miro levantando un poco la visera del gorro. Volteó hacia él y Conrart. —Greta ha ido a cambiarse, todos vamos a nadar más tarde.

Siempre que Anissina hablaba, sus palabras sonaban a órdenes que no podían refutarse. Ya que no tenían más las cañas de pescar, podrían cambiar los planes de un día de pesca a un día de buceo. No le extrañaría que la inventora ya tuviera algo preparado para eso. Wolfram se giró y se apoyó más contra su espalda, vio sus pantorrillas blancas desnudas, llevaba pantalones cortos. Recordó que tenía que decirle que se ponga protector solar cuanto antes.

Una sombra enorme los tapó a todos. Arnet tenía una sombrilla abierta en la mano y Ernest dos más bajo sus enormes brazos.

—¿Quién quiere comer algo? ¿he? —preguntó el mayor de los dos marineros con una sonrisa.

Josak se acercó cargando una mesa pequeña de las que se habían caído, el resto aun no las habían levantado. Era un milagro que no hubieran perdido demasiados muebles en el camino. La colocó detrás de sus reposeras y acomodaron las tres sombrillas. Günter dispuso la vajilla sobre la mesa con su típico cuidado por el detalle. Greta volvió con una maya enteriza y unos pantaloncitos cortos, en sandalias.

El almuerzo era ligero pero abundante. Despertó a Wolfram y él solo tomo el jugo y apenas probó la comida. Decidieron reservar una parte en el canasto para más tarde. Saboreó un sándwich de fruta y tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja. Recordó algo que con todo el jaleo del viaje había olvidado por completo.

—¡Oh, mierda, la cámara!

—Yuuri —dijo Wolfram con esa voz que usaba para regañarlo, no lo había mirado, pero recordaba los ojos severos que ponía en esos momentos. Normalmente se hubiera disculpado por su mala forma de hablar, pero estaba más preocupado por el equipo.

Se levantó rápidamente y buscó su mochila sobre la reposera de Günter. Revolvió dentro y sacó el aparato. Comenzó a inspeccionarlo para ver si se había golpeado, era la primera vez que compraba algo tan caro y querría morirse si ya se había arruinado.

—¿Está todo bien, chico? —preguntó Ernest, olvidando su título por un momento. No se corrigió, y a él no le importaba.

Suspiró. —Creo que no se ha roto, pero voy a probarla para estar seguro.

La llevó a la mesa y la apoyó encima mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué es este artefacto? —preguntó Anissina con interés.

—Una cámara relfex. Es para tomar fotografías, es como la compacta que han visto antes, pero esta es semi profesional.

—¿Le interesa la fotografía? —preguntó Conrart, quien era el que podía hablar con más soltura sobre cosas de la Tierra.

—No. En realidad, no sé porque la he comprado —se rasco la mejilla—, fue un impulso. Pensé que sería lindo tener fotos mejores, incluso podría imprimir algunas para enmarcarlas en grande.

Se ruborizó un poco al ver la mirada que le daba Wolfram, sentía calorcito en el pecho cuando ponía esa expresión tan dulce. Tomó de nuevo el aparato y lo encendió, Conrart se levantó para dejarle amablemente el asiento a Anissina y Greta se paró detrás de él con la barbilla sobre su hombro. Levantó la vista y sonrió al notar el interés de todo el mundo por la novedad.

—¿Quieren ver cómo funciona? —preguntó retóricamente y la acercó más al centro de la mesa donde todos pudieran ver. —Esta es la pantalla, tiene muchísimas opciones que aún no se usar, no he leído el manual.

—¿No puedes sacar fotos? ¿No sabes cómo funciona? —preguntó algo decepcionada Greta.

—Tienen un modo automático. Aunque la idea de este tipo de cámaras es saber programarlas dependiendo de cada foto.

—Pero ¿puedes sacar fotos? —repitió su hija.

—Sí, podemos —se rio y tomó su cabeza con la mano apretándola contra su mejilla. Ella le dio un beso.

Miro a Anissina y le extendió la cámara ofreciéndosela con confianza. —¿Quieres verla?

—Gracias su majestad —respondió con sus modales correctos de siempre. Era linda cuando estaba tranquila. Gwendal, que estaba sentado en la silla de al lado, corrió un mechón de cabello de su cara y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella lo miró a los ojos con su expresión seria de siempre y luego sonrió de una manera especial.

Mientras dejaba que ella revisara la cámara vio que Günter se acercaba a conversar con ellos.

—¿Podemos tomar una foto? —le preguntó Greta alegre, parándose entre Wolfram y él.

Se volteó un poco para no darle la espalda a su tutor, incluyéndolo en el circulo.

—¿Ahora?

Greta se sentó sobre la rodilla de Wolfram y él la sostuvo.

—Creo que es un día hermoso para una fotografía —dijo solemne Günter. —Votaré a favor de la idea de la princesa.

La miró y sonrió mientras ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse contra él. Su hija gustaba de abusar del cariño de todos. El hombre le acomodó el cabello con gracia.

—Va a caerse, compórtese como una señorita —le dijo con calma y la enderezó.

—Podemos tomar la fotografía antes de ir a nadar —dijo Wolfram, dando a entender que él no tomaría el almuerzo ahora, aunque la sobremesa hubiera durado un rato. —No quiero salir en traje de baño.

—Es solo un traje de baño, no estás desnudo —lo molestó.

—Adhiero con Wolfram, no es particularmente decente —dijo Günter, con su traje de colegiala aun puesto.

—Pero no te importa salir con eso —murmuró bajito.

—¿Qué ha dicho su majestad? No lo he escuchado —le dijo sin ironía en su tono de voz.

—No es nada. —Se levantó y acomodó la silla. —Anissina, tendrás que dejarla por el momento, vamos a tomar una fotografía. Si prometes no desarmarla, puedes tenerla el tiempo que quieras luego.

—Seria particularmente interesante ver el interior —le dijo cuándo se la devolvía. Tenía la sospecha de que pronto encontraría a la venta aparatos similares en su tienda.

—¡Oigan! —le grito a Josak, Ernest y Arnet que preparaban un bote para bajar al mar a varios metros. —Vamos a tomar una fotografía, ¡vengan!

—¿Qué es una foto-fia? —pregunto Arnet a Josak cuando estaban cerca de ellos.

—Ustedes dos son nuevos en esto —les dijo Yuuri a los dos mayores. —Y Josak no estaba la anterior vez que lo hicimos.

—El joven amo siempre deja de lado al pobre Gurrier-chan —dijo Josak exagerando una mueca de pena y juntando las manos.

—Bueno, hoy es el día. Tendrás tu foto. —Caminó unos metros, miro alrededor y se puso a pensar. —¿Cuál sería el mejor fondo…? A ver, los cuatro más altos párense allí contra la baranda. Así saldrá la isla y el cielo de fondo.

Josak, Günter, Albert y Arnet se pararon allí.

—¿Aquí está bien su majestad? —preguntó Günter algo emocionado.

—Sepárense un poco. Gwendal por favor ve delante de Ernest y Arnet, y parate en el medio. Que Anissina se pare frente a ti. Conrart, tú con Günter. Wolfram y Greta en el medio de todo.

Con cada uno en su lugar, encendió la cámara y los encuadro en la pantalla. Sacó una.

—Noo, ¿porque estas sacando? —se quejó Greta. —¿No vas a salir? ¿No podemos salir todos?

Los dos marineros miraron confundidos, Ernest estaba por hacerse a un lado. —No, no, no. Quédense ahí. Solo quiero sacar algunas y veremos que hacer luego.

—Yuuri, deme la cámara, yo tomare una para que pueda salir con todos. —Conrart intentó acercarse.

—Quieto ahí —ordenó y él se detuvo, Conrart sonrió mostrando los dientes. —Tú te quedas ahí. Wolfram, tú también, antes de que vengas. Todos se quedan ahí.

Se colgó la cámara al cuello y la apagó un momento. Trajo una mesilla que estaba caída cerca, negándose a que Josak le ayudaran e insistiendo en que todos se quedaran quietos. Buscó rápidamente en la mochila el disparador remoto.

—Bueno, estaba preparado para esto —dijo orgulloso de ello—. Puedo sacar también a distancia.

Apoyó la cámara en la mesa y puso la gorra debajo para ajustar el ángulo. Cuando estaba en el lugar indicado, fue a ocupar su lugar en el grupo. Se paró junto a Wolfram y acomodó a Greta delante de ellos.

—Bien, ¿ya practicaron su pose? Sonrían. —apretó el botón y sacó la foto.

* * *

Días después hizo un corto viaje a la Tierra para conseguir varias copias impresas.

En la fotografía salían Arnet y Ernest compitiendo en músculos contra Josak con los brazos en alto. Günter y Conrart contrastaban con ellos como la dupla apacible de un apuesto alumno y su hermoso maestro. Anissina resaltaba con su belleza, aunque se había quejado de que se veía bajita al lado de Gwendal. Pese a la diferencia de altura, él se veía cómodo sosteniéndola por la cintura. Wolfram miraba al frente sonriendo en esta foto, pero tenía otra versión de fondo de pantalla en su computadora que le gustaba porque había salido mirándolo de reojo. Estaba apoyado contra él con una mano en el hombro de Greta y la de ella sobre la suya. Él sostenía la otra mano de su hija en el aire y ambos miraban al frente con una gran sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Su familia de Shin Makoku era perfecta.

Colocaron una copia enmarcada en su habitación. Un marco pequeño a su lado tenía una hermosa fotografía de Cecilie que había tomado hace un tiempo. Había otra de ella con Stefan saludando desde un crucero, la había pasado a blanco y negro porque le recordaba a la escena de una película. Junto a todas esas, había una última fotografía que fue tomada en Japón. En ella salían su madre, su padre, Shouri, Murata y él en el parque, todos sentados en un picnic bajo los árboles de cerezos.

La próxima vez compraría un marco más grande donde entraran todos.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
